Siege And Assist
by Christina1
Summary: This story takes place on a far distant Planet known as Vegetasei. The planet is lush with life, but only one person is capable of saving the race. This is the latest Trunks and Pan Fic that I have in the workings...Ja ne! Update Chapter 24 is Up!
1. Gohan's Leg and Pan's Dreams

This is the latest story that I have in development. I have yet to finish A Night For The Stars, but unfortunately I ran into a writer's block there. But for now, here's a new one. Enjoy! Ja ne! 

-Christina :) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 1**   
_By: Christina _

"Here dad, let me do it," Pan said as she hastily replaced the bandages that covered his left leg. 

"I won't be able to walk again," he murmured self-consciously. 

"You know we still love you dad," Pan smiled as she finished. Videl walked into the room with a bowl of hot soup and gave it to Pan to give to her father. 

It was funny how Gohan and Videl had gotten together. One day Gohan had been given her as a gift for completing his mission with such success, and the next thing he knew, was marrying her. 

Pan never questioned love after that. It was then that she knew it overcame all obstacles. She stopped her train of thoughts and got back to her father. 

"This one will take a while to heal. I'm going to go around and ask the doctors about this. I'll be back before dark." She said hastily. Pan grabbed her cloak and placed it on her slim shoulders. Grabbing the hood and covering her face, she walked out the small shabby shack. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The streets were alive with barter. Pan walked into the doctor's office and consulted whoever was available. 

"Yes ma'am? How may I help you?" A young man said as he pushed his glasses up. 

"Goten? You actually got the job here?" Pan asked somewhat surprised. 

"Pan, the boss is in right now." Goten hushed as he nodded in the direction of the chief of medicine. 

"Right. Well sir you see, my father's had injury to his leg after his last siege." Pan stated factually. 

Goten's eyes widened at this. Had it gotten worst since the last time he saw his bro? 

"I thought his leg was getting better since the last I saw him." Goten whispered. 

"I think there might be some signs of infection there, but it's not progressing any further." Pan followed. 

"What? I need to go over there as soon as possible? Okay Miss, wait outside and I'll gather my materials." Goten said rather loudly. Pan took her cue and waited outside as Goten told his boss that a house call was in dire need of attention right now. 

His boss, skeptical, allowed Goten to leave. Gathering up many bandages, syringes, and other types of medicines, Goten cloaked his back and covered his face as he made his way out the door. 

"The smog is a lot thicker this morning." Goten said through his covering. 

"Yeah, I can't see a damn thing. I tried to take it off earlier, but it didn't do any good." Pan commented dryly. 

Pan opened the door to her house quickly and allowed Goten inside. They made their way to the room where her father had retired to. 

"I think Vegetasai is going to hell." Goten said. He looked down and noticed his older brother was already sleeping. 

"What makes you think that? The over populated cities, the smog that fills the air more than our oxygen, the mass productive factories that have over run the land, or the lack of greenery on this Kami forsaken hell hole?" Pan muttered. 

"You seem to have a lot of political views towards all this mess. Perhaps you should consult the King." Goten said smugly. 

"Don't tempt me." 

"I gave him some tranquilizers earlier." Videl said walking into the room. "He was screaming in agony." 

"Hey Videl." Goten said sweetly as he got up to hug his sister-in-law. 

"Is he going to be okay Goten?" She asked hopefully. 

"I don't think he'll be able to use his left leg as well as before…not without support anyway. And that is only me being optimistic." Goten replied sadly as he took a seat next to his older brother. 

"Why don't I get some tea ready and we can all just calm down for a moment." Videl said wiping her face of the agony. 

"Nah, maybe some other time Videl. The hospitals are packed with lots of patients lately. The last siege must have been horrific." Goten said. 

"Yeah, they run the third-class like we're a bunch of wild animals! I know your father, you, and Gohan are way stronger than any of those other first-class bastards." Videl spoke vehemently. 

"Don't worry Videl. One day we will get the recognition we deserve, but for now we can only take care of ourselves." 

"How are your mother and father doing?" Videl inquired. 

"They're doing well. My father is getting old, but he doesn't seem to show it. He's still as sharp as the day he started training." Goten smiled. 

"Yeah, you're family has a knack for staying with it. Look at your niece, she won't stop training." 

"You never know when they'll need female assistance." Pan said from her spot on the floor. 

"I really don't think there is any need for you to fight Pan. You'll never really need to use it." Goten informed. 

Pan's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Or are you just bitter that I won our last sparring match." Pan beamed. 

"That could be it, but my previous statement still holds truth." Goten admitted. 

"I know." Pan said hanging her head low. "But then again, you can never be too sure. With all these sieges taking place, I wouldn't be surprised if revenge wasn't among one of the things on the survivors' minds. I have no doubt about that. When they do come, I will be ready." Pan said cracking her knuckles. 

"But until then, you worry about school. Become successful like Goten here." Videl said. 

"Yeah, like me." He said grinning his Son grin. 

"Mother, I could never be that weak in power level." Pan mocked. 

"You may have a higher power level, but that doesn't mean you'd win all battles. You must always consider strategy and skill as a major factor. Without it, you will lose." A fourth voice joined the conversation. 

"How are you feeling honey?" Videl asked going to her husband's side immediately. 

"I'm not sure, I can't tell." Gohan said wearily. 

"Just get lots of rest Gohan." Goten informed. 

"What if they want me for another siege? I can't do it right now Goten!" Gohan cried out. 

"Don't worry; my associates inform me that it will be a while. And even if they do, you know how it works. You are summoned for every other siege. That'll give you a 9 month grace period. Just worry about healing, let me deal with politics. But at this rate, I'm thinking I won't. Pan seems to be doing fine keeping up with the world of business." Goten smiled. 

"I always try to be well-rounded. This allows me to be ready for any challenge. And especially to impress a boy." Pan hinted mischievously. She diverted her gaze to see her father's face twisted in horror. 

"I'm only kidding dad. Relax." Pan hinted humorously. "I'm only 21, I have my entire life to find whatever I want, but right now I want to concentrate on you and your health. I'll worry about myself later." 

"That's comforting to know." Gohan sighed leaning back into his pillows. 

"Well guys, it was lovely catching up but I have to get back, the office is probably crazy right now." Goten said regretfully. 

"How many doctors are on call right now?" Videl questioned. 

"About 26, but you'd be surprised at how busy we are with all those victims there." Goten sighed tiredly. 

"Hey Goten." Gohan called. 

"Yeah bro?" Goten said looking back before heading out the door. 

"You know I owe my life to you right? Thanks for helping me on that last siege. You were by my side the entire time, and I love you for that. Thanks bro." Gohan said gratefully. 

"No problem. That's what brothers are for." He regarded the family one last time before leaving the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There's part one. I'll try to get the next parts out. Ja ne! 


	2. A Trip She'll Never Forget

Here's part two. I got this out a lot faster than I thought I would! Anyway...Enjoy! Ja ne! 

-Christina :) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 2**   
_By: Christina _

"Ah, Son Goten." The chief of Medicine spoke as Goten got back in the office. 

"Yes Dr. Hoshida?" He asked as he placed his supplies back in their original place. 

"You're one of our top young doctors around here, aren't you?" He smiled slyly. 

'What's he got up his sleeve?' Goten questioned mentally. 

"I suppose sir. I'm not really sure about my performance yet." Goten answered truthfully. 

"I'll be blunt with you Goten. You're a smart young man and I'm sure you would have figured this out eventually. The Royal Family seems to be having problems with their current doctor." 

"He's not performing properly?" Goten inquired. 

"No, he's dead actually." Dr. Hoshida shrugged. Goten's eyes widened at the new information. 

"What does this have to do with me, sir?" He questioned regretfully. 

"They need to consult another doctor on the Queen's position right now, and I want you to go." He smiled. 

"Why do they want a doctor from the third-class rank?" 

"Let's face it Goten, the first-class doctors know squat about medicine. They're only in a better working environment due to their ample surplus of money. You, on the other hand, have experience and skill. That is something that even the first-class don't possess, and the King knows this. He wants you there because you're one of the best at one of the best hospitals we have. So what do you say?" Dr. Hoshida's eyes pleaded. 

"I suppose it won't hurt to help. It's only temporary right?" 

"That's absolutely correct." Dr. Hoshida agreed. 

"Okay, I'll do it." Goten smiled. 

"There's a good lad!" 

"When do I start?" 

"They want you there tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. They need to brief you on all the Queen's current vitals and all that." 

"Anything else I need to know?" Goten asked. 

"Yeah, take the rest of the day off. You've been working nonstop since you got back from the last siege. And plus, I'll let you get prepped and ready for tomorrow's special examination. You don't have to bring any of your supplies since they'll provide everything you'll need." 

"Okay, thank you sir." Goten said shaking his hand. 

"No Son Goten, thank you." Dr. Hoshida said gratefully. He truly was grateful he had Goten. "I'll see you later." Goten said grabbing his cloak. "Bye!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten raped at the door. Pan opened it with a careful eye. Once she noticed it was Goten, she allowed him back in. 

"Hey Goten." Pan said as she took his cloak for him and hung it with the rest. She saw her grandparents coming in and also took their cloaks. 

"Hey Grandma, hey Grandpa!" Pan said cheerily as she gently hugged her grandmother and threw herself at her grandfather. 

"What brings all you guys here?" She asked as she led the way to the living room. 

"We just wanted to stop by and see how Gohan is doing." Goku said. "I have to go on the next siege, so I wanted to see him before I left." 

"Well he's in here." Pan said as they crowded around the small bed. 

"How's he doing Goten?" Chi Chi asked. 

"He'll be fine if he listens to my orders. He just needs to stay in bed and take care of his leg as much as possible." Goten informed. 

"I don't want him going on his next siege!" Chi Chi fumed. 

"Now you know we don't have much choice." Goku said earnestly. 

"Yes of course we don't." Chi Chi spat like she always did when she spoke of the royal family. 

"Speaking of the Royal Pains in the asses, I have orders to go to the Palace tomorrow." Goten informed. 

"What?" Everyone said in unison. Videl now walked into the room and Gohan sat up. 

"Well, that got everyone's attention. One minute, Gohan's near death, now he's up like the sun." Goten laughed. 

"Which one?" Pan asked. 

"Why are you going to the Palace?" Chi Chi said getting them all back on task. 

"Evidently, something is wrong with the Queen, I have to go and assist and see if I can do anything. Dr. Hoshida said I was the top doctor." He beamed with pride. 

"Why are they sending a third-class?" Gohan said laying back down. 

"First-class don't know much about medicine. The only reason why they're actually first-class doctors is because of their money. I got skill." 

"How about we talk about this over dinner." Videl offered. 

"Dinner would be lovely. Allow me to help you Videl." Chi Chi said as she stood up and offered to help. It wasn't uncommon to see Earth women around Vegetasai. It was obvious that they produced hybrids that tended to be quite powerful. 

Chi Chi and Videl went into the kitchen and began to cook as well as reminisce about their times on Earth. 

"It was beautiful wasn't it? I was only 10 when I was taken away from there, but I still remember every scent, smell, taste, and feel there is to remember." Videl spoke dreamily. 

"Yeah, we've been forced to look up at a pitch black sky. I'd rather enjoy the blue vastness of the Earth's sky." Chi Chi yearned suddenly getting homesick. "Bulma got lucky." Chi Chi smiled. 

"Bulma?" Videl inquired looking at Chi Chi strangely. 

"The Queen." Chi Chi said looking at Videl. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dinner's great, thanks mom, Videl." Gohan said as he began eating the large meal the two women whipped up in record time. 

"Just eat honey." Videl soothed. 

Everyone began to eat. After dinner, the conversations began again. 

"Mrs. Chi Chi, I didn't know that you knew the Queen." Videl said in awe. 

"Really?" Pan said looking up. 

"Well, you got the _knew_ part right. I don't really know her anymore. Of course we don't talk, but we used to be very close. We were both held captive on the same ship. It took months to get to Vegetasai back then with the technology they had, so we ended up bonding as best friends." Chi Chi smiled at the memory. "But then we were separated when King Vegeta took her as his mate. I never saw her since then. I don't really blame her, she can't get out much. I'm sure she has a lot to do with learning how to be a Queen." 

"That's no excuse!" Pan fumed angrily. "If my best friend were a class lower than me, it wouldn't dare stop me from being her friend." 

"Pan honey, you have to understand. It is different with low class to become friends with one another. But low class and high class aren't supposed to mix." Chi Chi soothed. 

"I still think it's wrong." Pan said polishing off her argument. 

"Of course it's wrong honey, but nothing fair and right." Chi Chi said. Videl got up the clear the plates. 

"If I ever became Queen, I would banish this stupid unfairness towards classes. Everyone in part of the same race, and that should be enough separation needed!" Pan stated. 

"Here she goes, getting political." Goten laughed. Everyone else couldn't help but get into the moment, and soon the small shack was filled with laughter. 

"I think we're gonna have to get going. I have to wake up early tomorrow to get ready for the next siege." Goku said belching his appreciation for the meal. 

"What Goku means is thank you Videl for the lovely meal." Chi Chi filled in. 

"That too." Goku shrugged giving everyone the classic Son grin. 

"Yeah, thanks a lot Videl." Goten said hugging her as his family made their ways out the door. 

"Don't be a strange!" Videl called out. 

"We won't! Bye!" 

"Oh and Goten! Don't forget to stop by and let us in on the details!" Pan yelled after her Uncle. 

"I won't!" He called one last time. 

"That lucky bum, I want to go to the Palace." 

"But you have school. Now go finish your homework." Videl ordered. 

"Yes mom. Good night mom, dad. Stay off that leg! I have semester exams tomorrow so I'll be home a little later than usual." Pan called running up the stairs. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan shivered in the night air. "Come on damnit! Open the door!" She cursed. 

"What?" Came a whiny disheveled voice. 

"Good, you finally decided to let me in." Pan commented dryly. 

"I have a big day tomorrow, what do you want." Goten asked sleepily as he turned the light on and sat on the dining table. 

"I want to go with you tomorrow." 

"Why?" He said fully awake. 

"Come on! When is the next time I'll ever be able to go into the Palace? Come on Goten! I want to go along too!" 

"How would you plan on doing that?" He asked smugly. 

"I could be your assistant." She informed. 

"That's pretty good." He shrugged. 

"I've been concocting that since you said you were going to the Palace." Pan shrugged. 

"I don't know Pan, what if we get caught." Goten warned. 

"I'm a pre-med student Goten. I know a thing or two about medicine so it won't be too obvious. Just say I'm your understudy assistant or something." 

"What if they ask my boss?" 

"Then I'm your understudy. Come on Goten! Please! You know I'd do anything for you." She pleaded. 

"Fine, be here tomorrow morning at 7:00 dressed and fully prepared. I hope you don't plan on going there to talk to the King about political issues." Goten asked in disbelief. 

"Now that you mention it…" 

"Pan." 

"Okay fine, I won't say anything. I'm there to simply help you and enjoy the experience." Pan said rolling her eyes. 

"At a girl." Goten smiled. 

"Thanks so much Goten! You won't be disappointed!" She said launching herself at her Uncle. 

"We could be home a little late, what are you going to tell your parents?" 

"I told them I had a semester exam, so they think that's where I'll be." 

"All right, but if you get caught you answer to your parents and I'll probably end up having to answer to mine." 

"Deal." Pan said as they shook on it. 

"Deal. Now get home. I don't want your parents noticing you're missing." 

"Okay, bye Uncle Goten…and thanks!" Pan said as she disappeared into the night with her cloak covering her face. 

"Girls." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There's part two for ya. Don't forget to leave a review! Ja ne! 


	3. Goten The Girl And Pan The Poodle

Here's part three of _Siege And Assist_. I know this story doesn't sound much like an AU T/P fic, but don't worry I'm getting there, I'm just building up the storyline. =) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 3**   
_By: Christina _

At six in the morning, Pan was already over at Goten's waiting patiently for seven o'clock to roll around. Knowing Goten, he wasn't going to be awake for another half an hour, so Pan sat in the living room and watched cartoons. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to the sheer excitement of what was going to happen. She couldn't wait! She had stayed up all night picking out the perfect outfit, the perfect things to say, and practically studying to make sure that she didn't sound stupid. There was no doubt going to be other doctor's there that would know a thing or two about medicine. 

Pan couldn't wait any longer for her Uncle. She had grown impatient in the last five minutes she was there. She went into the kitchen and began to cook a riot. 

"5…4…3…2…1…" Pan counted down as the table was officially set. "0" 

And there sat Goten, eating like a mad man…or a mad Saiyajin for that matter. 

"Good morning." Pan smiled bearing her pearly whites. 

"What are you doing here so early?" Goten asked in between bites. 

"What do you think? This is going to be the best experience of my life, and I don't want to be late for it. And besides, I don't want you to be late for it either." 

"I guess so." Goten belched as she finished the last of the meal that sat on the table. 

"I'm gonna go get ready. We can leave then." Goten stood up as he excused himself and thanked Pan for the wonderful breakfast. 

Pan gingerly cleaned up and waited for Goten to get back downstairs. At 6:50, he was down and ready. 

"Let's take a taxi." Goten said as he picked up his phone. 

"Why don't we just fly?" 

"Hmm, let's see about that. Flying to the Palace where the King and Queen of our people reside. It really doesn't sound very proper does it? We may be third-class, but we don't have to show we're _that_ third-class." 

"Fine, fine, fine." Pan muttered. She rarely enjoyed taking a taxi because it was an overused luxury. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"We're here." The taxi driver sputtered as he halted at the corner of the palace. 

"Thank you." Pan said as she got out. 

"Anything for you sweet cheeks." He winked. 

"No tip." Goten said as he gave the needed fair. 

The driver sneered at Pan and Goten and drove off in a frenzy. 

"That's why I don't like taxi cabs, you catch?" Pan rubbed in. 

"Yeah Pan, salt in a wound." Goten muttered as they made their ways to the front gate where the guards stood. 

"Yes?" They inquired harshly. 

"I'm Son Goten, I'm the doctor here to see the Queen." 

"Kind of young aren't you?" The guard interrogated. 

"Yeah well, you're looking at one of the best." Pan said in Goten's defense. 

"And just who are you?" He said bending down so he was eye to eye with the sassy girl. 

"I'm his assistant." Pan said holding her tongue a bit. 

"So let me get this straight, a doctor who is as young as the Princess, and an assistant that is as young as the Princess' dog?" He laughed viciously. 

'The dog? He compared me to a dog?' Pan fumed inside. 

"That's right sir." Goten said politely. Pan looked over at her Uncle and wondered how he could be so polite at a time like this. The guard shook his head laughing and checked his roster. His laughter stopped once he saw Goten's name on the list. 

"Ahem." The guard cleared, "Here are your clearance cards." 

"Thank you." Pan snatched the card and attached it to the white button-up shirt she wore. Goten also nodded his thanks and proceeded through the gates. 

"Pan, you can't do that! Hold your tongue!" Goten seethed. 

"Sorry, I let my temper get the better of me." Pan admitted. 

"Don't do it again. Next time they'll have your head for it." 

"Right." 

Pan and Goten made their way through the Palace corridors and eventually made it to the throne room where the King sat giving royal edicts. 

"Wow." Pan whispered in awe at the finely furnished room. The thrones and room itself was made of pure gold. The King's red cloak was made of a fine fabric that Pan had never seen in her life. 

"And I thought the corridors were nice." Pan whispered to Goten. He nodded his agreement and walked forward to the King. 

"Your Majesty, Son Goten and his assistant are here to see the Queen." A guard introduced. 

Goten bowed before the King as Pan took suit. She looked over at Goten and noted he was looking down, so she did as he did. 

"Guard, call my son and daughter into the room." The Kings strong voice called out. Pan's curiosity got to the better of her, and she looked up at the King. He really did look the part. Before she was caught, she looked back down like her Uncle. 

"What Father?" A whiny voice inquired. A dog bark was followed after. 

'That must be the princess.' Pan thought again as she was reminded of her position as the dog. 

"You called?" A third voice inquired. It was so forceful and pure that Pan had to look up to see where it came from. The prince stood next to his father in his red cloak also. His armor pended to his body in every tiny nook and cranny. 

"Assist the doctor and his assistant to your mother's quarters. I have better things to attend to." He said harshly. "One of you is to stay there in case there are any new developments, understood?" 

"Yes sir." They both nodded. The King stood and left the room to the conference room where he had another meeting to attend to. 

"Are they at least going to introduce themselves." The Princess inquired as she looked at the two. 

"Arise." The Prince ordered to the two figures. Goten was the first to rise. His broad shoulders and stiff stature followed. He kept his face emotionless as he awaited for his orders. He graciously nodded towards the Prince and Princess. 

Pan was next to rise. She stood next to her Uncle with a bit of a cocky stance. 

"Pan." Goten warned her. Pan rolled her eyes and stood tall and waited also for the Prince and Princess to speak. She saw the Princess hide a smile at the girl. 

"State your name, age, and position." Trunks briefly stated. 

"I'm Son Goten, I'm 28, and I'm a doctor." Goten said in his wistful voice. 

"And you?" The Prince adverted to Pan. 

'And you? Why I outtah…' She thought. 

"I'm Son Pan, I'm 21, and I'm the doctor's assistant." She replied in an equal tone. 

"You share the last name, are you related or married?" The Princess asked. 

"He's my Uncle." Pan stated. 

"Ah, your Uncle…interesting." Princess Bra said as she allowed her eyes to trail the young doctor. 

"Bra, stay here and await for Nappa. I will take the Doctor and his Assistant to the medical ward." 

"But father said he wanted at least one of us to stay with them." Princess Bra informed. 

"I know, and that will be me. You stay put." Prince Trunks said sternly. 

"I don't want to stay here!" She pouted. 

"Tough." Prince Trunks said looking at his sister. "This way." He said to Goten and Pan. 

"Good bye your highness." Goten bowed. 

"Bye." Bra said pensively. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten ran his tests over the Queen. She was just as Chi Chi had described her. The Queen had her eyes open and seemed to be scrutinizing both Pan and Goten. 

"Have you been experiencing any nausea?" Pan asked as she wrote this all in her clip bored. 

"Yes, some." The Queen replied half-heartedly. 

"How about dizziness?" 

"Quite a lot." 

Goten looked up and smiled. "Well your highness, I think we've figured out what's wrong." 

"What?" The Prince inquired. 

"She's pregnant." Pan smiled looking up at the Prince. She seemed entranced with his shocked features, but quickly turned away for fear of being caught staring. 

"Oh Kami, again?" The Queen sighed as she leaned back in the bed. "Trunks, go get me some water." 

"I can call a servant to get it." The Prince said ready to push the intercom. 

"No, go get me some water." The Queen pressed. 

"Yes Mother." Prince Trunks caved in. 

After he left the room, Pan couldn't help but stare at the Queen. She had just ordered her son out the room when it was very likely that one of the servants could have gotten it for her. 

"You both look so familiar." The Queen said looking at both. She more or less focused a lot of her attention on Pan. "Who is your mother?" 

"My mother is Satan Videl your highness." Pan answered truthfully. 

"Oh, and you?" She said directing her attention to Goten with less enthusiasm. 

"Son Chi Chi your highness." He said looking down at his shoes. 

"She lives?" The Queen said sitting straight up in her bed. Both a stunned Pan and Goten looked up at the Queen. 

"She has lived and has had grandchildren, me your highness." Pan said. 

"Oh my Kami, she lives." She cried. "I'm not sure if it's the hormones of the sheer joy of knowing my best friend lives, but I'm crying." 

"Here your highness." Pan said giving the Queen a tissue. 

"No, call me Bulma. You understand?" She enforced. 

"Yes Bulma." Pan smiled. 

"Here mom, your water." Trunks said with irritation at having to walk all the way to the other side of the Palace. 

"Thank you Trunks." She looked over at the two. "Thank you so much for coming down. I know you're one of the best at what you do. My regards to your family." The Queen said. 

"Thank you your highness." Pan said with a bow. Goten followed suit and allowed the Queen some time to rest. 

Trunks walked them to the main door of the palace. "This is from my father." He said with an appreciative smile. Giving them a small burlap pouch, he smiled and turned on his way. 

Pan starred after him. 'What a piece of work.' She thought. She disposed of that thought and continued with her Uncle home. 

They got out of the gate and went into a taxi that had been called for them. They stayed quiet and just relished in the experience that they had just had. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was so awesome!" Pan yelled once she was sure they were out of hearing range for anyone near the Palace, especially those outside of it. 

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. I went there to do my job, and that's all there is to it. I don't normally like to associate with anyone in other social classes." Goten shrugged. 

"But Goten! We're all people!" Pan pointed out. 

"Pan, you have to understand that they're part of a different breed. If anything, I took you along so you could learn a lesson from all this, to not be like them when you grow up." Goten reasoned as if he had actually intended her for that reason. 

By that time, Pan was already in her own world. A world filled with imagination and fantasy. She was in a world where social statuses didn't matter, where money was never a focus. 

"Pan, we're home." Goten nudged. Pan blinked her tired eyes as she realized that she had dozed off. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with her rundown home and unpaved streets. 

"Some day." She murmured. 

"What was that?" Goten asked unsure if he heard her right. 

"No, nothing." Pan said as she moped into the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I got this part out a lot faster than I thought. =) Don't be shy, leave a review! Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	4. Don't Drop Your Chopsticks At Me

I decided to take a little longer with this part, but don't worry it won't become a habit. Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 4**   
_By: Christina _

"Now Lord Freeza, I see there no reason for you to get upset. Our people have done everything you have asked of us thus far." King Vegeta said with a clenched jaw over to the video phone. Prince Trunks looked over at his fathers' expression to see blind hatred. 

"I don't trust you monkey's Vegeta." Freeza responded in the raspy voice he had acquired. 

"A treaty was signed Freeza, and if you break it." King Vegeta pushed. 

"You'll what Vegeta? Fight me?" He laughed mockingly. 

"Don't tempt me." He muttered. 

"What was that?" Freeza asked tauntingly. 

"Nothing, _Lord_ Freeza." King Vegeta mocked. 

"That's better." Freeza said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than sit around here and listen to you monkeys babble about your pathetic existence." 

"He's up to something." Prince Trunks said securing the disconnection between the two Leaders. 

"Like I didn't grasp that concept already." King Vegeta said with his normal sarcasm. 

Prince Trunks rolled off his comment. "What are we going to do?" He asked around a cup of Vegetasai's finest wines. 

"Assemble the armies to prepare for battle." He yelled to the General. 

"Sir, there are only 1,000 men assigned to the next siege." The General informed. 

"Then I want you to summon one male from each family." King Vegeta roared impatiently. "Now get out of my site and do your job." 

"Why can't we just take them on ourselves? You know just as well as I do that you and I are strong enough to take Freeza on." Prince Trunks said arrogantly. 

"Don't be stupid boy, you know how great his power level is compared to ours. And besides, the army will be there to ward off Freeza's little minions, I don't want to have to even bother with them." King Vegeta said with disgust at the thought of having to challenge something with enough power to fight his daughter's dog and lose easily. 

"Fine, your decisions not mine. I'm going to go and check up on mother." Prince Trunks informed. 

"How is she anyway?" King Vegeta asked, trying to sound as if he were uninterested. 

"I'm getting another little brother or sister." Prince Trunks shrugged. A chilled wind and a cold shiver ran down Prince Trunks' back as he realized his father had just run past him and to the medical ward. 

"I'm not going to ask." Prince Trunks said as he shook his head and took his time to get to the medical ward himself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan washed the dishes with a daze. Her eyes drew the conclusion that she was no longer herself. Her parents watched as she expertly washed the dishes without even looking at what she did. 

"She must have done really well on her exam." Videl whispered to her husband while quizzically looking at their daughter. 

"Yeah, no kidding." Gohan replied. 

"Mother, Father, I must study for another exam…I'll see you later." Pan said as she made her way to her room. Gohan and Videl sat in a stupor. 

The silent, steady air remained that way for a while. That was until drums were being sounded in the distance. 

"No." Gohan whispered self consciously. Videl looked on at her husband with fear. 

"Come Videl, we must go to the center square." Gohan said as he stood from the table with all his efforts. Videl grabbed his cane and passed it to him as he limped towards the not too distant area. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What in Kami's name is that?" Pan asked hearing the faint drums being sounded. She looked out her window to see Videl and Gohan drudging to the area with reluctances. 

"I'm going to find out even if it's the last thing I do." Pan muttered. She jumped from her window and hopped from roof top to roof top until she reached the area where all were gathering. She looked over the ledge and listened intently to the conversation below. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Freeza is indeed said to be ready to break the treaty he has with Vegetasai. The King ordered that one man from each family is to fight in the upcoming battle against the Icejins." The tall man upon the horse bellowed out into the crowds. 

"No." Videl whimpered. Gohan wanted so much to comfort his wife, but not in front of one of the commanding Coronals. The Saiyajin race was very power-driven, and if Gohan were to show that his wife and family were a weakness, their very lives could be endangered to get what they needed out of Gohan. It was known that the Saiyajins weren't very family oriented. 

"Those on the current sieges have been pulled back and have been given new orders, the sieges can wait. For now, we must defend the pride of the people. When I call your name, come forth and receive your conscription noticess." 

Videl looked over at Gohan. His face was so stern, and unyielding to any emotions at the moment. She was hoping and praying to Kami that perhaps they have skipped his name in the listing of drafted soldiers. 

"Son Gohan." The voice echoed in Videl's head like several ki blasts. _(**A/N** I couldn't say gun shots, it's just not right!)_

"No." She whispered again. Gohan gave Videl his cane and stepped forward. He bowed before the commanding officer, and received his official orders to reassemble at the south camp tomorrow morning. 

Gohan turned and tried not to show the limp in his tread as he went back to his house. 

"Son Goten." A name said in the back. 

Videl watched behind her as her Gohan walked back to the house that he built with his own two hands. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"No." Pan whispered with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Goten had said so himself! 

_"I don't think he'll be able to use his left leg as well as before…not without support anyway. And that is only me being optimistic."_

She ran back to the house to beat her father. She wasn't supposed to be out there with the rest, but she knew she had to try and talk him out of it, there was no doubt he wouldn't be able to fight this war, and especially by listening to the severity of it, it didn't sound good. Lord Freeza? Was King Vegeta really out of his mind? 

Pan jumped into her window and wiped the fresh tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She picked up her Organic Chemistry book and began to study as though she hadn't been affected by what happened. 

"Hey Panny." Gohan said as he walked into the room and sat at the edge of her bed. 

"Hey daddy. How's your leg feeling?" Pan said trying to stay away from the topic. 

Gohan flinched slightly. "Well, it'll be fine." 

"Dinner!" Videl called. Gohan and Pan went downstairs and sat down to the lovely meal that Videl had prepared. 

"Well dad, it doesn't look fine to me." Pan said eyeing his leg carefully. There were still open sections, and she could even see some parts of the bone. "I still don't see why the doctors couldn't do anything for it." 

Videl looked over at Pan. "What doesn't look fine?" 

"His leg. Which, the doctors didn't do anything to." 

"Pan, my flesh was burned off. If I were to get stitches, there's a high possibility that the flesh could have torn easily by just the simple movement of me moving my leg. There's nothing they could do. They can only allow it to heal by scaring and by aligning my bone properly." Gohan said as he took a bite at the food he had in front of them. 

Pan looked angrily at Gohan and dropped her chopsticks. "Then why are you going on this next siege? Goten said it would be at least 9 months before you had to go on the next one, and he even said that you **need** to get lots of rest! It will never heal if you go on that siege!" 

Gohan dropped his chopsticks as a result at Pan's outburst. "I don't have a choice Pan, and you know that." 

"Then let me talk to the King, I have some things I would like to _talk_ to him about." 

"No Pan." Gohan said picking his chopsticks up and resuming eating. 

"There are plenty of other healthy men to go on this next siege, and you don't have to be one of them. If anything, you'll be in there way! I don't think it's fair that you have to go!" Pan yelled standing up. 

"Nothing in life is fair Pan! There is never anything fair in life and if it were fair then you're not living life! We're not royalty and we're not high-class so we'll have to depend on what we have now! And what we have now is a good family that we all love. Everyone functions around here. I do the training and fighting, your mother does the cooking and cleaning, it is time that you learned your function as a respectful daughter!" Gohan said between narrowed eyes. He heard Videl choke down a sob. 

Pan was speechless at this point. She got up and left the room. She opened the kitchen door and was out in less than a second. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean she's gone? Where'd she go? How long has she been gone?" Goten asked into the receiver. 

"We had an argument. Apparently, she heard about the latest siege and that I was a part of it. I don't know where she went because if I did then I wouldn't be consulting you. And she's been gone for 4 hours, so keep an eye out for her, Videl is beginning to worry." Gohan yelled into the phone, hoping it'd help the situation. 

"Okay, okay, I'll let you know if she shows up." Goten soothed. 

"Thank you. I'm going to go and call mom and dad. Bye." Gohan said softly. 

"Yeah, bye." Goten said as he clicked his phone off. A soft tap spooked him out of his train of thoughts as he looked over to the window and saw Pan levitating outside. Her eyes were red with grief, and puffy and sore from endless hours of pouring her soul out. 

"Your parents are worried sick." Goten said as he opened the door to let her in. 

"I don't care right now." She sniffed as she sat down. "He can't go on the next siege. I don't care how easy they are or how he can depend on the others, he won't always be able to. And this is against Lord Freeza. What the hell was King Vegeta thinking when he declared war against Freeza?!" Pan cried out as she sat down on Goten's sofa. 

"I can't answer that question for you, but I can assure you that I'll watch out for your dad. I caught his back before, and there's no doubt I won't do it again. And besides, your grandpa is going to be there to help me too." Goten said assuring. 

"Are you sure?" Pan asked looking up. 

"Yeah." Goten said forcing a smile. 

"I'm not four anymore Goten, I won't fall for that. I've studied up on how sieges work. I've watched as many videos as possible on this topic to learn about what it is our people devote so much time and effort into, and there is no guarantee that you'll be there. Sieges are split into many little teams, and you got lucky last time. The chances of you being with my father are very little." Pan said as she sat back in her chair with a sadistic irony to her words. 

Goten sighed, "Pan, you know too much for your own good. I won't lie to you and say that we will, but there are never any guarantees with sieges. He might even get lucky and they will just send him home!" 

"But he won't go." Pan stated matter-of-factly. 

"I'm sorry Pan, there's nothing I can do but give you the little reassurance that I've already given to you." 

"If that's all you can give me, then that's what I'll take." Pan said as she buried her face into one of the cushions on the sofa. 

"Go home Pan, you're not doing any good by sitting here. Your father leaves tomorrow for that siege, spend time with him." Goten hinted. 

"Don't do that!" Pan yelled at him. "My father won't die! He won't die on this siege!" She stormed out of Goten's house. 

Goten sat befuddled and ran through the words in his head. "I have a college degree, and I said that?!" He slammed his head into the nearest wall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey there! There's part 4...lemme know how it's going! Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	5. 25 Suits? That's it!

Hey there! Well, some of you might have figured out where I depicted my idea from. Yes, I was watching Mulan one day and I struck an idea. Once again I would just like to say that I don't own Mulan or Dragon Ball Z. All are property of their respected owners... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 5**   
_By: Christina _

Pan walked into the house to see Videl and Gohan sitting up in the kitchen. 

"I'm home." She said in a light tone. 

"Oh, thank Kami!" Videl said throwing herself at her daughter. 

"I'm sorry mom, dad." She said sincerely. She went over and hugged both. 

"That's okay, now let's go and get some rest, it's late." Gohan said as he drudged to his and Videl's room. Pan trailed behind them but noted that he left the conscription notice on the table. Pan waited for them to shut their door, and sat on the kitchen table with the conscription notice. It read: 

_To the male of the house, _

You are to assemble at the South Camp where you will be briefed on the mission ahead of you… 

Pan stopped reading knowing what the rest was to say. She ran through the conscription notice over and over, and finally seized a loop hole. 

"Hmm…male of the house huh?" Pan stated to herself. She knew what she had to do. She had to save her father's life. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she let her family down and to see her mother hurt. She couldn't live seeing everyone without Son Gohan. It was better she was gone than to see and live with their pained faces for the rest of her life. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan snuck quietly into Goten's house unnoticed. She looked around for any signs of the young man, but saw he was nowhere in sight. 

"He's probably out with the boy's." Pan said knowing his ritual. The night before a siege, the boys would usually go out for a drink, knowing full well that it could be the last they shared together. Sometimes some of them never returned, but other times the group was lucky to reform with all members present. 

She turned on the lights in his room and began to search through his numerous drawers. "Come on, come on, where are you?" She asked herself. She finally found what exactly she had been looking for, his Saiyajin armor and tights. Pan thanked Kami for the fact that there was a built in cup, so it wouldn't look so obvious. She threw on the stretchable attire and carefully inspected herself in the mirror. 

"I'll just look unfortunate." Pan grinned looking down at the area her manhood was supposedly residing. The armor was a little loose, but it would be better that way; seeing that the others would be able to detect her curvy form. A female in the army was surly assigned to death. 

Turning to the side, she sought a way to cover the lump where her breasts were. Gathering some tape in the room, she proceeded to take care of that problem. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I need more armor such as these." A voice grunted. The man behind the counter looked at his customer oddly. 

"Why are you dressed in your battle armor already?" He seemingly scoffed. 

"I have lots of training to do." He admitted truthfully. 

"How many of those are you going to need?" He asked. 

"How much ya got?" The consumer pried. 

"25 suits." 

"I'll take all." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan walked out the store with all the suits in hand. She laughed jollily inside thinking that she had fooled him. She continued to walk back to her house where she would get a little rest before going through with all her plan. 

'I need a name.' Pan thought to herself. The wafting smell of sushi filled her nose as she realized that she had skipped out on dinner previously. Walking into the small area, she noted that there were some elite there also. 

'Uh oh.' Pan thought as she was already noticed before she could leave. She was about to turn away when she was caught in the gaze of sharp blue eyes. 

'The Prince.' She said with almost excitement. She noticed she stared and turned around quickly before she was sentenced to death. 

"I'll take a futomaki to go." Pan said to the man behind the counter. He nodded and proceeded to give her her order. Pan grabbed what she came for and walked out the sushi bar. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan went back to Goten's house to change back into her old clothing before her parents noticed anything suspicious. 

She grinned to herself as she applied a little bit of makeup that she had fished out of her back. "Suddenly I'm hungry for more sushi." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan walked back into the sushi bar and noted that the Prince and his "assistants" sat in the same booth they had been in as when she had left earlier. She looked back over her shoulder again and caught the Prince's eye yet again. 

'I wonder what they're doing on this side of the planet.' She wondered. 

"I'll take an Unagi." Pan said to the same guy. 

He eyed her suspiciously as though he saw her before. "Have I seen you before?" 

"Yeah you did Yanida. You saw the little whore just yesterday." A voice said behind Pan. She looked behind her to see that one of the Prince's assistance had said that. 

Pan paid for her food and went to the table where she retorted about their earlier comment. 

"I am not a whore." Pan defended. 

"Oh is that so?" One of them said. 

"Yes that is correct." She glanced about the table and noticed an amused grin upon the Prince's handsome face. 

"Don't talk back to me you little bitch!" The man said as he stood. He was ready to strike her, but a figure was already in front of her. 

"You are not to strike a lady like that. Whatever class she may be, you never strike a lady." A harmonious voice sang. Pan opened her eyes at the familiarity of the voice. 

'The sound of heaven.' She thought dreamily as she gazed upwards at the Prince. 

"You're the assistant that came to see my mother the other day." He said as he looked at her. 

"Yes your highness, my name is Son Pan." She said with a curtsey. 

"Nice to meet you Son Pan." Prince Trunks said as he and his assistants gathered their things and left. 

Pan looked after them and went the other direction to where her home was. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan crawled into her bed just as fatigue had hit her. She needed to get some rest if she wanted to awake and ready for tomorrow's events. She wanted to make sure that she was already checked into the camp way before her parents noticed her being gone. She didn't want them coming down to the camp and trying to pull her out before she was even admitted in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This part was a little shorter...Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	6. 4 Laps? Is That All You Got!

Once again I would just like to say that I don't own Mulan or Dragon Ball Z. All are property of their respected owners...Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 6**   
_By: Christina _

Dawn cracked upon the little shabby shack that sat on the side of the unpaved streets. Disheveled bodies crowded the streets as they made their ways to South Camp before they were punished for not following orders correctly. Gohan nimbly walked into the kitchen to gather his conscription notice. 

"Gohan, take your cane." Videl ordered. 

Gohan just warded her off and made the rest of his journey over to the small dining room table. "I have to be able to walk without the cane if I'm to survive." 

"Pan was right." Videl muttered as she threw the useless piece of wood onto the ground. She went upstairs to talk to her daughter, to see if she needed comforting. 

"Videl!" Gohan yelled upstairs. 

"Gohan!" Videl yelled running downstairs. "You first." Videl rushed as she waited for Gohan to speak. 

"I can't find my conscription notice." Gohan said quickly. 

"And I know why." Videl said sadly. Gohan gave her a questioning look, but all he got was a piece of paper. 

"What's this?" He asked aloud as he began to read it. His eyes widened. "NO! SHE CAN'T!" 

"What are we going to do? She's already at the camp! Go get her Gohan!" Videl cried as she threw herself at her husband. 

"If I do, she's surely bound for death." Gohan said hanging his head low. Videl could only cry into her husband's arms for herself, Gohan, and Pan. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where do I sign in?" A gruff voice barked as he reached the front. 

"Over there." The soldier pointed. "Damn rookie." He muttered. 

Pan walked over to the sign in table. 

"Name?" The guard quickly asked seeing that he had to check in all the recruits for the next siege. 

'Kami! I forgot to think up a name!' Pan yelled at herself mentally. 'What do I do? What do I do?' 

"Well?" The guard barked impatiently. 

"Son." Pan mustered. 

"Son? You got a first name?" 

"Itsu. Itsu Son." 

"Give me your conscription notice." The man said as he took the piece of paper from her hand. 

"Son? Son Gohan?" The guard asked amazed. 

"That's right." Pan beamed with pride. He walked into the camp and past the guard that continued to stare at him in awe. 

"I didn't know Son had a son." The guard said to himself. "NEXT!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan walked into the tent that he was assigned to. 

'Great, how am I supposed to pull of this charade?' Pan thought to herself. She continued to sit there and think while lying down on the bed gingerly. She hadn't gotten much sleep, and now she regretted that. 'I'll just wait until they call us all together.' She rested. 

A rustling noise was heard as another entered the room. 

"Heya roomy!" A bright, all too familiar, voice cheered. 

Pan sat up instantly in her bed and looked around. "Goten." She whispered. 

Goten's eyes enlarged as he noticed the familiar voice. "Pan, what are you doing here?" He whispered as he sat next to her on the bed. 

"Goten, grab this will ya!" A third voice protruded. 

"Dad! Get in here!" Goten said loudly. 

"Oh, who's this Goten? Hi, my name is Son Goku." Goku said jutting his hand forward eager to make friends. 

"Dad, it's Pan." Goten said with a slight disapproval. 

"Pan?" Goku said sitting on the other side of Pan. "What are you doing here?" 

"I took dad's place." She said with determination. 

"What if they find out who you are?" Goten suggested. 

"They won't, and you're going to help me make sure of that." Pan said sternly. "I had to do this for Dad, he could have gotten killed." 

"And you won't?" Goku asked. 

"I won't." Pan said standing to look at the two. 

"I guess we don't have much of a choice now." Goten said not amused by the situation at all. 

"Thank you." Pan said graciously. 

"What's your name?" Goten said gathering all the information he needed. 

"Itsu. Son Itsu." Pan informed. 

"Itsu? Is that the best you could come up with?" Goku laughed as he walked over to his bed area to lounge for a while. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Troops! Assemble!" A voice boomed. 

Pan sat straight up in her bed when she heard this. She had seen many videos where the soldiers didn't assemble quickly enough and were punished with the highest severity known. 

Pan dressed quickly in one of the 25 suits she had bought. She looked over at Goten and Goku as she got ready, they still slept! 

"WAKE UP!" Pan yelled kicking their beds underneath them. 

"Uhh…" Goten moaned. 

"Come on, you're going to get us in trouble, and then I'll get in trouble!" Pan pleaded. 

Goten reluctantly sat up in his uncomfortable bed and woke up Goku above him. They all dressed with a nonchalant silence and got ready for the brutal day to begin. 

"I have to warn you, training isn't going to be easy." Goten said to Pan as he got the last of the cricks and cracks out of his neck. 

"I was born ready." Pan said cracking her knuckles. She made sure everything fit in place. "How do I look? Like a guy." 

"Yeah, a little too well." Goten joked. 

Pan glared at him, but was at least thankful she could pass for one. "What about my hair? Not too long is it?" 

"There are lots of guys around here that leave their hair unkempt like that. Just wear some pale make up or something…you have naturally bright skin." Goten said as he looked at her. 

"Okay." Pan shrugged as she got the lightest shade of powder she had. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Two minutes too slow." The commanding officer said as he clicked the stop watch. "This means you will owe me two **hours** extra." 

Moaning and groaning sounded throughout the room, but Pan kept quiet. The last thing she needed to do at this moment was bring more attention to herself. 

"ENOUGH!" The room suddenly quieted at the familiarity of the voice. King Vegeta walked in with his cape magnetically capturing their attention. "Now, I pity myself for having to be here at the moment, but this is a very serious problem we have at our hands. The reason you were all summoned is because of the peace treaty with Freeza. Some of you may have heard this, and some of you haven't. Freeza has been hinting that he is going to overtake the Saiyajin Empire. We have done so much for him and this is how he repays us? Well we will no longer stand for this insolence. Train vigorously with the thought of him as your ruler!" The King roared. 

The crowd grew rowdy and stood on their tables and chairs to show their support. Pan looked around with disgust but noticed the King begin to look around the room. 

'Can't be noticed, can't be noticed.' Pan chanted to herself. 

"VEGETA! VEGETA!" The crowds roared amicably. Pan stood on her chair and began to grunt with the rest. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I will be your trainer for the next three weeks. I have never been given a position of such low standards. You must all live up to my expectations or face the consequences. My status as future King relies on your performance, and I will not have any of you ruin this for me. Is that understood?" The Prince said walking in front of the assembled troops. 

"Yes your highness." The group said together. 

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" 

"YES SIR!" 

"Very good then. Give me four laps around the planet." Trunks discarded with irritation. 

The crowd bowed before their Prince and did as they were told. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

'I can't believe this is all I have to do.' Pan laughed at herself. She looked behind and saw the rest of the troops lagging behind her. She smiled secretly to herself and kept running her 4th lap. She looked around her and was among the fastest of the Saiyajin race, Goku, Goten, and some others. Her grandfather would make Pan do 10 laps around the planet when she was younger. Four was definitely nothing to Pan. 

She ended the lap with her Uncle and Grandfather and were soon standing at the finishing with some water in hand. 

"You're that doctor that came to my house before." A voice said behind Pan. 

'Uh oh, caught.' Pan thought unfortunately. 

"Yes, that was me." Goten's voice boomed. Pan turned around slowly and saw the Prince was talking to Goten. 

'Good hearing is such a curse.' Pan thought harshly. Every time someone would talk, she would think they were speaking to her. Pan continued to eavesdrop on the conversation while sipping her water. 

"Yes, I would still like to thank you. I don't think the other doctor's knew what they were doing." Prince Trunks said as he himself sipped on some water. 

"Yeah, I had to bring along my assistant. Women have their own set of issues, so I thought having female input might help the Queen relate a bit." Goten nodded. 

"Yes they do have their own issues. Speaking of your assistant how is she?" The Prince asked. 

"Fine your highness." Goten said with a hint of amazement. 'Why does he ask about Pan?' Goten thought curiously. 

"That's good to hear." He nodded. 

'He wanted to know about me?' Pan secretly smirked. 'Should I be flattered?' Pan wasn't sure about that. 

"Hey Grandpa." Pan said sitting next to her grandfather. It was rude to eavesdrop, and Pan had done enough for the day. 

"Hey." He smiled weakly. 

"Getting too old for this?" Pan teased. 

"Nah, just thinking that's all." Goku said as he wiped the fresh sweat that dripped from his face. 

"Kakarotto." A strong voice said behind him. 

"Hello your majesty." Goku said bowing before the King. Pan also followed suit once she realized the King was in her presence. 

"Your power level has been climbing impressively." The King nodded. "You will spar with me later." 

"As you wish your majesty." Goku spoke still bowing. The King snorted and left. 

"Wow! You get to spar with the King!" Pan said excitedly. 

"Not the first time." Goku shrugged. Pan looked over at her grandfather and suppressed a smile. She was so proud of her family, they were all so strong. The women in will and the men in power. It was a shame that they weren't part of the first-class due to unlikely standards (money), but it was nice to know that on some level, they were equal to royalty. 

"You will spar with me later Son?" Another voice inquired. 

"Yes sure." Goten responded. Pan looked over at Goten and The Prince as they shook hands. 

'How cool is this!' Pan screamed to herself. 

"And who's this?" The Prince said looking over at Pan. Pan looked around her to make sure that the Prince wasn't talking to her, but unfortunately, he was. 

"I'm Son Itsu sir." Pan said in a husky voice. 

"Son?" The Prince repeated. 

"Yes, Son Gohan's son." Goten covered. 

"Odd, I didn't know he had a son." The Prince eyed the boy carefully. Looking deeply into the young man's eyes, he saw it was very likely. 'They share the same deep soulful eyes.' He thought. "You any good at fighting?" 

'Am I any good?!' Pan yelled in her head. "I can hold my own..." Pan snorted. Goten gave her a warning glance. "…your highness." 

"You will spar with me later then, I will see what you've got." The Prince nodded in her direction. 

"Yes your highness." Pan bowed. It was so weird. Is this really how the South Camp really was? There were no social boundaries when they all fought. Of course the Royalty was segregated from the warriors, but it was blatantly obvious that Royalty did have respect for the warriors that trained hard to save the planet. 'Maybe mom was wrong, they don't run the third-class like animals.' Pan stated happily at the mere thought of getting to challenge another person. 

She had longed for so long to get to fight someone with such a high power level that wasn't in her family. Every male in her family practically used the same fighting style since they all had learned from their Grandfather Goku. It would be a real treat to Pan to finally spar with someone that was taught a different style, she had learned to adapt to different styles quickly. 

Pan heard the rustling of feet, and noticed the rest of the warriors coming in from their run. All bodies were sweat infested and fatigued. Pan snorted and walked off to the rest of the training grounds. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lemme know what you thought! Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	7. Girls CAN Beat Guys! Nyah!

Hey minna! Here's another part out. Thanks for all your support! Oh and once again I would just like to say that I don't own Mulan or Dragon Ball Z. All are property of their respected owners...Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 7**   
_By: Christina _

"995…996…997…998…999…1,000" Pan groaned as she fell on her stomach. The troops were all in the arena with the gravitron on at 100x Vegetasai's normal gravity. 

"Impressive." The King said to his son as the three Son men stood from their push-ups. 

They then began to do a small sparring session on their own in an area that was deserted. 

"You two against me." Goku said to Pan and Goten. 

"No, you two against me." Pan smirked. 

"Are you sure?" Goku asked. 

"Positive." Pan said getting into a sparring stance. "Come on, let's give the King and the Prince something to talk about." 

"Okay, your call." Goten said throwing the first punch. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

All the warriors in the room had long stopped from their training and had all stood around to see the three Son men duke it out. So far, Pan had been doing really well against Goku and Goten. She was very fast, and was very skilled as well. Both of those seemed to combine to form a very unstoppable warrior. She wasn't as strong as her grandfather and uncle, but she was up there with the rest of the warriors. For ¼ Saiyajin, she was holding her own quite well. 

Goku threw Pan into the nearest wall, but Pan used her feet to propel off the wall and switched her momentum against her grandfather. She flew at her grandfather and punched him. Ricocheting off him, she turned and took here assault on Goten who was coming up behind her. Kicking him in his stomach, it was his turn to face the wall. 

Pan ran in front of her grandfather and was ready to strike when she used an energy blast into the ground to thrust herself into the air. 

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Pan yelled as her energy poured from her hands towards her grandfather. Goku smirked and also followed suit. 

Goten looked up at his niece and his father deciding on joining the fun. 

"Ka, me, ha, me, HA!" Goten also said as he threw his energy in with Goku's. Slowly, Pan's blast was being dominated by Goku's and Goten's. Soon, her energy gave way and Goten's and Goku's came hurling at her. She deflected the blast to her left and watched as the beautiful ball of energy whizzed past her and into Vegetasai's atmosphere. 

"Impressive." Trunks said to his father who was also impressed nonetheless. 

Pan lowered herself to the ground and nodded at her Grandfather and Goten, "Good spar." 

"Yeah, you held your own quite well." Goku beamed with pride. Pan nodded her head and retreated over to get some water. After a 4 hour sparring session with her Grandfather and Goten, it did dehydrate her. She hadn't expected the other warriors training to be so weak. 

'How is it I'm stronger than most of them here?' Pan questioned herself mentally. 'It probably has to do with the Son blood.' Pan smirked. 

"You fight well." A voice protruded behind her. Pan looked behind her and found the Prince with his arms crossed. 

"Thank you your highness." Pan bowed. 

"Your name again." 

"Pa…Itsu Son." Pan almost gave away. 

"Itsu Son. You're good, but not good enough against me." Prince Trunks said as he crossed his arms over defiantly. 

Pan's head bolted up. "Is that a challenge your highness?" She said with a clenched jaw. 

"You're calling me on it, so yes it is." 

"Give me ten minutes to regain my strength your highness, and I will see you in the battle arena." 

"As you wish." The Prince said walking into the training grounds. He shed his bothersome cloak and medallion. He began to do his stretching and warm-ups. Pan couldn't help but stare. 

'It's hard pretending to be a guy.' Pan whined with such a view in front of her. She stopped starring once she remembered that she was indeed a male and she wasn't supposed to be starring at other men. 'Need to concentrate, need to concentrate…' 

Pan munched on some vegetables and drank some water to up her energy. 'I'm still a lady by heart, I have to watch my figure.' 

She sat dazed and re-hydrated her body slowly as not to overdo it at one time. Goten and Goku were now beginning their crunches and push-ups again. The day was soon to end, and everyone had made up their two hours long ago. 

"Here we go." Pan stretched feeling her energy boosted up again. She jogged over to the arena and also began stretching. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan was feeling fatigued at the moment. She hadn't regained all her strength as she thought she had. The other warriors had gathered again to see the newest fight in development. Prince Trunks fought brutally, but that didn't mean Pan wasn't doing well. She was putting up one heck of a fight. 

"You're wasting my time." Prince Trunks snorted as he went up into the air. He flashed into Super Saiyajin and all eyes went wide. Of course for Goten and Goku, it wasn't anything new. 

Trunks gathered energy in his hands to do his signature move. 

Pan narrowed her eyes, "I'm not wasting anyone's time." She powered up also to Super Saiyajin. Her golden locks and emerald eyes shined with determination, and she also gathered her energy. 

Prince Trunks stopped his energy gathering and stared down at amazement. 'He's a Super Saiyajin also!' He yelled in his mind. 

Pan took this time to get him. "KAMEHAMEHA!" She yelled sending her energy hurling at the Prince. 

Trunks smirked and got his gonads together. "FINAL FLASH!" He yelled plunging his energy downward towards her. 

Their levels were at an equal when Pan sent the last of her energy coursing through her body to finish her attack. "HYAH!!!" She yelled boosting her energy some more. 

Her knees wobbled beneath her and soon the energy came crashing around her from Prince Trunks' blast. 

The smoke cleared and Pan lay on the ground seemingly lifeless. 

"Oh Kami." Goku breathed in. 

Goten stood calm. "She'll be fine father, you'll see." 

Pan stood once she woke up, and looked up at the Prince. She smirked up at him and waited for him to land. 

"Good spar." She said whole-heartedly. 

"I suppose." The Prince said arrogantly. Pan snorted but saw that he was saying this to cover what he really meant. He walked away with a towel around his neck, and Pan also followed suit. She had trained hard today, and tomorrow was going to be far more vigorous. She no longer trained by the camp's schedule, but rather her own. And now, it seemed the King would allow her to do as she was doing. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan stretched her tired muscles as the week approached to an end. The King just announced that the troops have been given a day off, but Pan wasn't going to take it. She needed to get fit because she realized that power could come in handy sometimes…lots of it was always better. 

"Shouldn't you be out with the rest of the boys?" A voice inquired behind Pan. Startled, she turned around to see the Prince standing there dripping with sweat. 

"I needed to train." Pan shrugged. 

"You always train so hard?" He asked as he walked away. 

"Only when I have to." 

The Prince stopped right there. He thought for a while, but continued onward with his journey back to his tent. Pan shook him off and began to do her training. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"We leave tomorrow!" The King wailed to the crowd. Battle cries were sounded out in anticipation, but Pan's heart raced. Goten, Goku, and "Itsu" were all assigned to head their own troops. Since they showed vast improvements and severe strength, it came to no shock that they were going to head their own platoons. Of course Goten and Goku naturally radiated with pride when they heard that their niece and granddaughter were among the best of the best, they still feared that she had accepted too much. She had never even been on a real siege before and, as we all know, watching videos will never be close to the real thing. 

"TROOPS ASSEMBLE!" Pan bellowed to the group of men that had been assigned to her. She would be damned if they made a mockery out of her, so she spent a whole week training them until they were good enough to her liking. They assembled at once before the King and looked more uniform than the other squads. Pan took this into stride, but Goten and Goku secretly stood embarrassed. 

The King called over the three commanding soldiers into a tent, and began to brief them. 

"Tomorrow we will go and show Freeza what we stand for, and I want you all to know your responsibilities. The Prince and I will go and take care of Freeza, your orders stand as taking care of his minions, is that understood?" 

"Yes your majesty, but is there any chance that perhaps you may need our help?" Pan asked. 

Goku and Goten flinched at her question and wanted to reprimand her before the King did, but it didn't come. 

"Your assistance will not be required. You and your men have your orders, so stick to them. You are excused." 

"But your majesty…" Pan started. 

"You are excused!" The King repeated. 

"Yes sir." Pan bowed before leaving the tent with her Grandfather and Uncle. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What were you thinking in there? You have to remember to hold your tongue Pan!" Goku scolded. 

"I'm just looking out for the well-being of our King and our Prince." 

"Looking out for the King and Prince? Pan, you don't have to! Just stick to your orders, you're lucky you're even among us right now. This is going to be your first siege, we've been on lots of these already. So just do what you're told and stop this nonsense already!" Goten stated. 

"You're jealous." Pan said looking at him with realization. 

"I am not." 

"Yes you are." Pan said shaking her head in disbelief. "You can't stand that I'm so successful at my first siege than you were." Pan said. 

"I am not." 

"Yes you are. Well you know what, that's fine with me, I don't need you." Pan stormed off to her troops that still stood in their perfect form. 

"ABOUT FACE! MARCH!" Pan yelled with vehement. The troops did as they were told and prepared themselves for the onslaught that the other commanding general had assigned them to. 

Goten looked back at his troops and saw them lounging around carelessly. 'How did Pan get them to do that?' Goten thought miraculously. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don't forget to drop me a review! Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	8. Oh No You Didn't Just Touch Me!

Hey there! Sorry this took so long but I'm running into a greater writer's block as we approach the climax of the story. There are so many paths to take, and I still haven't decided on which I want to take. The next part may take just a little while longer, so bare with me. Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 8**   
_By: Christina _

Pan and her troops sat in their assigned seating on the separate battle ships that were to take them to the mother ship where Freeza and his troops resided. Pan looked out the window and saw the other three ships outside. Her uncle, grandfather, and the King and Prince. She silently wished that she hadn't left things on such an ugly note with her Grandfather and Uncle. 

'I'll apologize later, right now I have to concentrate on my orders.' She thought. 'I can't let the King and the Prince go on their own. They will be killed whether they believe me or not. Freeza's power level is way too much for them to handle.' 

Pan stood in front of her troops, "You all have your orders, are you ready?" 

"Yes sir!" 

"ARE YOU READY?!" 

"YES SIR!" They all cheered. Their fearless leader gave them confidence in their fighting abilities. 

"THEN LET'S GO!" Pan yelled out holding her fist above her head. Just then, the ship doors opened as the troops ran out to align themselves. 

Pan waited patiently with her troops outside and crossed her arms with her eyes closed. She would pay attention later when all troops were ready and the king was done with his speech. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten looked over at Pan. She had changed in the last three weeks she was here. He wasn't sure yet if it was for the better or worst. On one hand, she was more mature and getting more well-rounded, but at the same time she had become more masculine…in layman's term, she was getting a larger ego by the minute. And why wouldn't she, her very first siege and she was already commanding a group of men! That was absurd! 

'I can't let her go into that fight without her knowing I do care. Something could happen…for better or worst.' Goten thought. He drudged over to Pan and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan opened her eyes at the feeling of someone near her. She was surprised to see her Uncle standing there with an almost apologetic look. She knew he would have been in full gear had the troops not been there. 

Pan walked away and waited for her Uncle to follow to a more secluded area where the troops wouldn't be able to hear. 

"I'm sorry." Goten said as soon as they were there. 

"I'm sorry too. You're right, I should have held my tongue, but that doesn't mean what I said wasn't true." Pan said looking up. 

"I'll also be the first to admit that I was just a little jealous. You're all grown up now. Before you'd look up to me and think I was so brave for going into these sieges. You'd listen to all my stories with excitement and even have more respect for me whenever I told you I commanded my own group. And now, here you are commanding your own on your first siege. I'm so proud of you, but at the same time I'm jealous." 

"Let's forget it Uncle Goten. This would be the time when I hug you, but we all know that I can't do that." Pan smiled. 

"We can do this." Goten said holding his hand out. Pan grinned cheekily and shook his hand in return. 

"I guess we can." 

"Let's get back, the King is going to start soon." 

"Okay." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I want platoon one to stay aboard the ship's upper deck, platoon two in the hallways and caverns, and platoon three, in the ship." The King informed. Pan thanked her lucky stars that she and her troops would be inside the ship. 

'Now I can help them. I know they'll need it, I just know it.' 

"LET'S GO!" The King roared as he ran into the ship with his son. The troops went into position and awaited for the onslaught of troops that was sure to follow as soon as Freeza noted that the King wasn't here on a peace treaty. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan and her men all aligned in the ships main haul as the King and the Prince went into Freeza's quarters to talk to him and try to get him to back down before the Saiyajin troops took action. 

Looking around with narrowed eyes, Pan could see Freeza's men all lined up and looking deliciously forward to a fight. It had been such a long time. 

"Stand your ground." Pan whispered to one of the troops next to her who was losing his cool. 

"Yes sir." He said as he calmed his racing heart. 

Pan strained her ears in an attempt to hear what was going on in Freeza's quarters where the negotiations were taking place. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Back down Freeza." The King spoke vehemently. The Prince and The King stood with their proud cocky stances, both having their arms crossed. 

"Or else what?" The great Lord said behind a cup of Vegetasai's best wine. 

"Or else we retaliate." The Prince added with narrowed eyes. 

"You'll retaliate?" The Lord said sitting up. "Hahahahaha…the stupid monkeys want to fight me? Hahaha…this is rich. Keep going, I haven't had this much entertainment since Dodoria got his head stuck in the door." 

Prince Trunks clenched his jaw and his fist. "If you really think I'm kidding, keep laughing while I pound in that ugly face of yours." 

The Lord stopped laughing at that. He stood up with his small stature and glass of whine in hand. He walked in front of Prince Trunks and looked up at his demeaning figure. He took a sip of his wine, and spurt it back at Prince Trunks' armor. 

"I'll give you three seconds to rethink your decision." Lord Freeza said making his way over to his chair. Prince Trunks looked down at his armor and noticed the little midget had spit on his royal emblem. 

'That's it.' Trunks thought as he prepped for battle. 

"Stand down, or stand up against us." The King said stepping in front of his son. 

"Your call." Freeza said. 

"I have troops waiting, just surrender." 

"Surrender? Ha! You must be mistaken, I was waiting for you to surrender Vegeta." Lord Freeza laughed. He looked over at the mighty king and noticed there was not even a hint of a smile there. 

Trunks held his temper long enough, he ran and kicked Freeza in the back of his head. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's started." Pan thought as she heard broken merchandise shattering against the door. "Stand guard." She said to her troops as they awaited for Freeza's minions to approach. 

"There they are." Pan said as she and her men got into fighting stances. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten began to get restless. Waiting in the halls was no fun, the only thing that was actually comforting was the fact that there was a wall to lean against. This didn't mean that his troops weren't ready. They stood guard and waiting to take anything on, even a stray galaxy rat. 

'Damn four-tailed rodents.' Goten thought. Commotion stir about the crowd as they realized that a group was coming. 

"Get ready." Goten said as he took to the front of his troops in a sparring stance. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku looked around. 'I'm hungry.' He thought. 'I should have taken a snack with me. I can't believe I left that chocolate bar in the tent. I'm so stupid!' 

Footsteps sounded up the corridors as Goku realized they'd soon have intruders. 

"We have company coming fellas, let's welcome them properly." Goku said taking to a sparring stance. The rest took theirs and waited patiently as they were soon going to sign death warrants. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, that's it for now. Lemme know what you think, and hey! Give me some ideas too if ya like! Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	9. You Want A Piece Of Me? The Come Get It...

Hoi minna! Gomen nasai for taking so long with this chapter! It took a while...but I managed to push through some of the writer's block that I have right now...gonna go tackle that again. Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 9**   
_By: Christina _

Pan punched the next guy that was practically standing in line. She could hear the battle clearly from where the stood. The King and The Prince seemed to be having troubles of their own. 

"Take care of them, I have an idea." Pan yelled to one of her comrades. She ran to the main control panels and glanced around at the system. "I know this." She whispered. Pushing the right controls, she took the ship out of its system slumbers and began to change the coordinates to the nearest planet, Earth. 

Pan grabbed the microphone and began to talk in their native Saiyajin language, "Get in the ship soldiers. Lock out the rest of Freeza's army!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku listened at the message with a look of confusion on his face. Once he felt the ship jut, he took his calling and pulled his men in. 

"Lock the doors!" Goku yelled as they shut the doors. Looking out the window, he could see Freeza's men going into a mad frenzy. Goku unhooked his oxygen and proceeded to help Goten in the hall, he seemed to have the haul of Freeza's minions. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten began to get a little weary. He was getting tired of fighting these guys and there didn't seem to be an end to any of them. His men were already getting fatigued and easily beat. 

'I hope Pan isn't having this much trouble.' He thought as he punched another one. Just as he went down, another just seemed to spring up where the other once stood. 

"Reinforcements." Goku said as he took care of another one that was sneaking up behind Goten's back. 

"Thanks." Goten said with a new fuel. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan looked around and saw her men were doing just fine. They were a little fatigued, but she figured they'd be able to work better once they were on an open surface. 

'It's hard to fight in such a small area.' Pan admitted. 

"Here goes nothing." Pan said as the ship began to go through Earth's atmosphere. The ship began to shake with turbulence. 

"I did it!" Pan yelled with excitement. She felt a sharp pain erupt from her side as she felt a sword penetrate her flesh. 

"AHHH!" She cried out in pain. 

"So the commanding officer is human." The person smirked. Pan looked down at her side and almost bled tears as her side leaked like a faucet. 

'Kami, it hurts.' Pan said to herself. She mustered enough strength and fought the owner of the sword to his death. 

"Piece of crap." Pan muttered as she took the sword from her side. The ship landed in a thud and took everyone by surprise. 

Pan's vision blurred as she looked over at the door where Freeza and her King and Prince were. 

"DODORIA! LET'S GO!" Freeza yelled as he ran from the room like a coward. "I'll be back you monkeys! And I'll be more powerful!" 

Prince Trunks ran from the room and was about to take flight after Freeza. 

King Vegeta put a hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll get him later when he's fully charged." 

Prince Trunks looked over at his father reluctantly but did as he was told. He surveyed the area and saw that most the men were alive and well. Goku and the others soon joined the room. 

"Let's go to Earth's surface, we'll claim camp here." King Vegeta said as he walked on. Prince Trunks followed his father, but stopped once he noticed his footprints he was leaving behind. 

"Blood." He murmured as he looked around for the second time. "Itsu!" The Prince yelled once he saw the poor guy on the floor extremely pale and grasping his sides. "You did this?" 

"Did what?" Pan mustered. 

"Landed the ship?" 

"Yeah, we had to get to a larger surface." Pan gasped. 

"Stop talking." He muttered as he called the nearest soldier to pick up his fallen comrade. 

"Get him to the medical ward of the ship, we can meet the rest of them outside." 

"Yes sir." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan woke up with a jolt at realizing she wasn't alone in the room. She had felt the stinging pain erupt from her side as well as the curious eye from the patron in the room. Glancing closer, she could see the Prince standing there. 

"You lied to me." He said with a tone that made Pan flinch. 

"I know, and I'm sorry, but let me explain…" Pan started. 

"No, you lied to me." The Prince said standing in the light. Pan examined his features and noticed his eyes filled with betrayal. 

"Did you know Son Gohan?" Pan asked taking a different approach. 'It would be smarter to go from a different direction.' She informed herself. 

"You could say that I did, but on a more warrior level if you will." The Prince said warming up a little, almost as much as he did before when Pan was Itsu. 

"Well, his leg was severely injured. He was more or less close to having it amputated on the spot. To this day, there is still bone and burnt flesh showing itself." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Prince Trunks said trying for sympathy. 

"Well I wasn't. I was angered, and what angered me more was the fact that the Royal Army was summoning him again for battle!" Pan said not being able to hold in her anger. She stood from the bed and ignored the dizziness that passed through her. "He wouldn't have had a chance to live if I didn't take his place. Even the weakest of Freeza's henchmen would have gotten him, and you know just as well as I do that he would be a goner. But me, I can hold my own. I know that I have enough power to keep myself and my men alive in this battle. And even more so, I know that I have enough emotional power to take control of the present situation. My father would be dead right now if I didn't take his place, and I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit there and do nothing. I already blame myself for all the pain he has suffered. If only I was born with a penis and an ego the size of Vegetasai, then I would be able to take care of my family. But because I was born with breasts and a petite body, suddenly I'm some weakling that doesn't deserve anything but to be beside a man and serve him day in and day out on hand and foot." Pan finished somewhat out of breath. 

Prince Trunks looked at her stunned and began to laugh. Pan's eyes widened. Not at the fact that this man could be the fine line between life and death, but rather the fact that he found this amusing. 

"What are you laughing about?" Pan asked emotionally on the verge of tears. 'My speech was very heartfelt.' 

"I'm sorry, I don't see a camera around here. Is this suddenly a soap opera?" Trunks laughed. 

'How could he laugh? That was exactly what was on my mind.' Pan thought. Her face grew pensive as she rolled over the thought that perhaps it did sound a little too surreal. "Okay, maybe it did sound just a little stupid, but that's what I feel right now." Pan said stopping her laughter. 

"You will be relieved from your duty and you may return home." Prince Trunks said finally finding his place and turning around. 

"No." Pan said firmly. "I want to help, and I want to help as a woman." 

Trunks looked turned around quickly and looked at her with a face of ludicricay. "Are you out of your mind? How much blood did you lose?" 

"I know you think that I'm not cut out to fight, but I should think that my counter-part, Itsu, has proven you all wrong. You know that I am stronger than all your men on this squad. You know that I deserve this. I was trained by the best." Pan said pleadingly. 

"Oh yeah, and just who would that be?" 

"My father." Pan said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All right, I'll get to hopping on the rest of the story...Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	10. I Can Stand Up! See!

Okay, I know that took a while, but it's finally here! Enjoy reading! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 10**   
_By: Christina _

Pan looked through the window hopefully. She was still in the medical ward, and The Prince was talking to The King. 

"Absolutely not." The King ordered. 

"And why not? You know that this girl is strong enough to do it. She's proven herself worthy so far and has even helped us by landing this on a planet. You know it will be easier for us to fight from here." Prince Trunks said. 

The King looked at his son and rolled his eyes, "You make the call." 

"She wants to be able to do everything as a woman." 

"Make the call." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Prince looked over at Pan and sat on the chair in the room. 

"Well?" Pan pried. 

"It's my choice." The Prince said. 

"And?" She asked hopefully. 

"Maybe." 

"Maybe?!" She yelled shaking the room. "What do you mean maybe?!" She nearly jumped. 

"Maybe implying that you have to get better first." The Prince said kicking his feet up and relaxing. "This means that you have to lie down." 

"Fine." Pan said as she plopped down on her bed and rested her worn body. "I'm going to need a smaller armor though. It was a little hard fighting in that big one, my abilities would have been way better had I had a uniform that fit me and a cup that wasn't there." Pan said as she looked up at the ceiling. 

"Fine." The Prince said as he looked over at her. She looked over at him and smiled at his handsome features. 

"So Son Pan, you want any sushi? I have a craving for unagi and futomaki." He smiled. 

"Yeah actually, that would be nice." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

A hooded figure ran around the busy streets of Vegetasai in the industrial area. It quickly jumped at a door and knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" Chi Chi asked as she opened the door. The figure pushed her down and shut the door quickly. 

"Well I never!" Chi Chi yelled standing up. "Don't think I'm so old you thief, I can kick your ass!" 

"Please don't." The figure replied taking the hood off. 

A blue sea suddenly filled Chi Chi's eyes. "Bulma!" She screamed tossing herself at her friend. 

"Chi Chi!" The Queen yelled as she hugged her friend back. 

"I thought you forgot about me!" Chi Chi nearly broke out in hysterics. 

"I could never do that." Bulma convinced. 

"Why didn't you seek me out earlier?" 

"They told me you were dead." Bulma said with pain still evident from then. 

"Well I'm not, and we have to catch up, it's been years." 

"Yes, it has. Even social boundaries can't separate us." Bulma said once more hugging the woman. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was really good sushi, where'd you get it from?" Pan asked as she polished off her plate. 

"Some place on Earth called Japan." He shrugged. "Evidently, that's where our ideas were derived from." 

"Interesting." Pan said. "When are we going into battle again?" 

"We have to wait and give the troops time. They need to rest, and also recover from injuries. Not to mention that my father is in the process of negotiating with Freeza's council and seeing if they can work something out that way rather than start an…" 

"…intergalactic war." Pan finished. 

Trunks looked at her in amazement. "You know about that stuff?" 

"I'd rather fight against the bimbo term most commonly associated with the female commoners. To hell if I'm going to be a ditz." Pan snorted. 

"Yeah." 

"Why are you here? You could be elsewhere, but you're here." Pan asked. 

Prince Trunks seemed at a loss for words for a while but he quickly collected himself. "If I were to just sit around out there, my father would for sure make me do something far too tedious and boring." He said kicking his feet up again. "And besides, I like hanging out with you. For once, there is someone intelligent around here to hold a very good conversation with." 

"Why don't you talk to your father? He's intelligent, or at least I would hope so." Pan said feeling flattered. 

"Che, my father is smart in means of politics and war tactics. I on the other hand prefer a conversation to stimulate my brain using the information I had soaked up from my tutor. I figure I could use it rather than let it rot away in my brain." 

"Do the other troops know that I'm a woman?" Pan asked worriedly. 

"You are still a commanding officer, so I wouldn't worry too much about it." 

"What if they don't give me respect?" 

"Well then it looks like Itsu has climbed his way to the top already, and it seems that Pan is going to have to start from the bottom…where Itsu once was." The Prince said. His scouter bleeped uncontrollably as he realized his Father was trying to contact him. "Excuse me." He said pushing a button. 

"Where are you boy? I need you to help round up these papers. Freeza's council has agreed." The King spoke. 

"Yes father, I'll be right in." Trunks said clicking his scouter off. "Sorry Pan, but I'm going to have to talk to you later. Evidently, there seems to be important matters at hand." 

"Well then, I won't keep you. Have fun doing your tedious boring work." Pan teased. 

"Yes of course, you have fun…uhhh….healing." Trunks said as he exited the room. Pan looked after him with a grin on her face. She fell to her pillow and closed her eyes to relax. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are you going to do about Freeza?" The King asked as he signed the last of the papers. 

"Well, we are going to relieve him of his duties. He has abused his power enough already, so we are calling him now to tell him. We'll keep in touch King Vegeta." The councilmen said nodding their heads. 

The King nodded their direction and terminated the connection. 

"So what now?" The Prince asked. 

"Now we can go home. Don't let that girl get in the site of those men. Some of them haven't seen a woman in weeks, who knows what they'd do to her." The King said as he left. 

The Prince nodded his head and walked back to her quarters on deck. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Prince Trunks was a little sad about having to finally go back home. There were times when he loved training for sieges. He would get to shed all of his royal background just to become another warrior of Vegetasai…he would finally get a chance to fit in. 

What made him feel even more horrible was the fact that he wouldn't get a chance to hang out with Pan anymore. It's not that he didn't have any friends, he just didn't have any friends like her. He had friends that were snobby and uptight all the time, always complimenting him, and sucking up like a leech! Pan was different. She probably forgot his social status before he did. 

He walked into Pan's room and knocked cautiously. 

"Come in!" She yelled. It sounded rushed as if she were putting something away. Prince Trunks shrugged his broad shoulders and walked in. And there she stood, all armored and ready. 

"Doesn't this armor look great?!" She said, seeking approval of her Prince and new friend. 

"Yes it does." The Prince said trying to pry his greedy eyes off her. Had it really been that long since he has seen a woman? Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of all the dirty thoughts that coursed through his brain. 

"I've got some good and bad news. What do you want to hear first?" Trunks asked cautiously. 

"Good news…only." She stated bluntly as she sat down on her bed giving him her full attention. 

"The good news is that you get to go home." He said rather shakily. "Another top off the mountain for the good news, we all get to go home." 

"What's the bad news?" She asked trying to see if there was any way it could be different from the good. 

"We don't have to fight anymore. As much as you wanted to, we no longer have to." 

"We don't have to? Why?! I wanted to fight! Did the treaties with Freeza go well or something of the sort?" 

"Freeza will be relinquished of his duties." The Prince informed. 

"Oh, I guess that's good news also then." Pan said forcing a smile on her features. She was a horrible liar. 

"I guess I'll see you on deck, we leave in a short while. Get some male uniforms on so you can avoid any unwelcomed stares." The Prince said before leaving. 

"Yes your highness." Pan said standing to bow. She saw him flinch, but it was only right for her to be proper to her Prince. War has been declared over, and now they were once again separated by the boundaries of social statuses. 

"Carry on then." He said walking out the room with nonchalance in the air. Pan never looked up for fear of never looking away. She turned her back to him once he was already out the door, and silently cursed Freeza for being such a coward. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well?" The raspy voice inquired. 

"They believed every word." A smirking Ice-jin reported. 

"Excellent. That's all I needed to hear." Freeza responded as he turned off his scouter to focus his attention on his task ahead. "I will first conquer Earth and get this place over with." He snorted kicking the Earth below his feet. 

'I couldn't have asked for anything better.' He smirked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ooh, Freeza is quite the little devil isn't he? What's going to happen next? Stay tuned! Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	11. More Fabric Please!

Whew...it's been a while ne? Gomen nasai for taking so long! But here is the next part. I'm working on the rest so you guys won't have to wait for so long! :-P Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 11**   
_By: Christina _

"TROOPS ALIGN!" Pan yelled as Itsu. Fully recovered, they gathered their bearings and were ready to go back home to their families. 

"Your Majesty, yours and the Prince's pods are heavily damaged, two need to stay back." A third-class soldier announced to the King is his tent. Pan's ears perked up as she realized that this could be her chance to finally explore a piece of her home planet that she had always longed to discover. 

"Two? What happened to them?" The King inquired unconvinced. 

"They must have damaged as the ship went through the Earth's atmosphere. We already contacted Vegetasai to come and get the two soldiers." 

"How long will it be before they get here?" 

"Approximately 2 weeks sir. The distance is quite far, and this is one of the older models since we have taken all the larger upgraded ones." 

"What about the new prototypes the Queen has been working on?" 

"They aren't ready yet. Her projects have become inactive with her pregnancy underway sir." 

"Very good then, I will settle this among my commanding officers. You are excused." The King said turning his head away from the third-class soldier. He bowed his respects and left the tent area. 

The King motioned to the guard around him to summon his commanding officers. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan questioned why she was being summoned as her troops were already retreating into the ship. She followed her Uncle and Grandfather to the tent where the King wanted to speak to them. 

"Yes your Majesty?" Pan bowed before the King. 

"Two pods have been damaged; I need two of you to stay back." The King informed. The Prince walked into the tent at hearing this. 

"I will stay back your Majesty." Pan said with a bow. She could see her grandfather and uncle exchanging glances. Goten was about to respond, but a 5th voice interrupted. 

"And I will stay back." The Prince announced in the demanding voice he possessed. Pan looked up a bit shocked at this, but the Prince showed no emotions of any of his intentions. 

"Very good then, the two of you will escort me back to Vegetasai. You are excused. You two, stay here." The King directed at Pan and Trunks. 

Pan stayed bowing before the King as did the Prince. 

"I will want you to blend in with the commoners around here. The last thing I want is for there to be havoc. People will think the only reason you are here is to conquer the planet or to fight a battle. We want neither of that. This mud ball provides us with a lot, so we will continue this little trade off. I will send you to a motel or something of the sort. A ship will be coming for you in 2 weeks. 2 weeks to not be noticed, is that clear?" 

"Yes your Majesty." Both replied bowing deeper. 

"You're excused." The King stated as he looked away. 

Pan looked up one more time and left the tent. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Forgive me your highness, but I'm going to have to not bow in the presence of the commoners when they are around." Pan said looking down as she walked through the throngs of people that flooded the market. 

"Don't call me your highness either for that matter. Call me Trunks." The Prince responded. Pan looked up at him ludicrously. 

"What? I'll allow you to call me that, and besides, we wouldn't want to give away our positions now would we." He smirked with his handsome smirk. Pan looked away and blushed slightly, the tinge of pink tainting her face for a while. 

"Let's look around the market for some normal clothes, this stuff is horrible." Pan said motioning at the fairly large and highly unattractive clothing she wore. She looked around at the commoners and saw lots and lots of beautiful faces. 

"They're all so beautiful." Pan said aloud, doubting her looks. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Trunks subconsciously stated. He looked up shocked as Pan's face went from pink to crimson. "Let's go look for clothing." He said as he walked a little faster ahead of her. 

Pan nodded her consent and trailed after the fast paced Prince. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Umm, isn't this a little much?" Pan asked the shop owner. 

"Not really. There's hardly any fabric on there at all." The sale clerk shrugged. 

"That's what I meant, do you have anything a little less revealing?" Pan questioned. She had walked all around the market place, and with the little patience left, she was just going into the next store, buy her clothing, and get out. The weird glances people were giving her began to creep her out. She wanted some sleep, and she wanted it now! 

Pan looked down at what she wore. It was a pair of very short shorts, and a black tube top. 

"You look very good in it Miss, why wouldn't you want to buy it?" The sales clerk questioned. 

Pan looked at him and knew his intentions were good. She leaned over and whispered quietly, "You see that guy over there?" She said pointing to Trunks outside. 

"Yeah?" 

"That's why." Pan said stepping away from the mirror and to the counter. "How much?" 

"$24.49," the sales clerk said. Pan fumed at having to spend money on something she didn't like anyway. She paid and quickly ushered herself out the store. 

'People on Earth are way different than on Vegetasai.' Pan thought as she noticed the girls in the store. All were dressed in the same manner she was in. 'The Prince must be having a ball right about now.' 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan walked outside and saw the Prince bored out of his mind. All the girls passed him and gave him so many admiring looks. Pan and the Prince had managed to find him some clothing that was very fitting for the seemingly dark Prince. 

Pan walked out nonchalantly and got the Prince's attention. He stood on ends and looked at her. Vegetasai was closer to the sun than Earth was, so Pan had a naturally brilliant tan. He stood agape and waited for Pan to come closer to the bench he sat at. 

"Are you ready to go now?" She asked when she got there. He nodded his head and they walked in the direction of the motel they were going to be staying at. 

"I need to go and get something a little less revealing the next time I go shopping." Pan muttered under her breath. She could hear the Prince laugh his rich laugh and turned around slowly. 

"What?" Pan said somewhat irritated. It was definitely evident in her voice, and the Prince was happy to hear that. 

'She's getting back to her old self again…that's good.' The Prince smiled his innocent smile and walked away. Pan seethed but followed after the departing Prince. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There it is everyone...I'll go right to the next part and I'll try to have it out by the end of the week. Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	12. What A Mess! Clean Up All These Feather...

GOMEN NASAI MINNA! I didn't mean to take this long getting this section out, but my computer just wasn't cooperating. I just got it fix, so I should be able to continue the story on just like normal. Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 12**   
_By: Christina _

Clunking down on the bed, Pan kicked her shoes off. It had been a while since she had gotten some sleep, and now she was completely worn out. She was well aware of the fact that there was only one large bed in the room. The hotel only had the honeymoon suite left. Out of options and utterly tired, the Prince accepted the room quickly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the press that would be sure to come if anyone in the hotel noticed who he was. Not many people had lilac colored hair. 

Pan was bemused at the situation, but she surely didn't have a choice. She was still a 3rd class warrior's daughter, and they didn't make much money. After switching to the Earth's currency, she definitely realized just how hard her father worked for next to nothing. She couldn't afford a night's stay at any rooms given! She had to accept the Prince's generosity, against her will. 

She got up once she acknowledged the fact that the Prince had just walked into the room. 

"Let me get that for you." Pan said as she grabbed the bags in the Prince's hand. 

"You really don't have to." He said with a horrible sigh. He hated the way she was acting. He liked it better when she was still herself. 

"I insist." Pan noted dejectedly. 

Trunks sighed and tugged on the bag lightly. Pan looked up quickly at what had stopped her. "Don't do this to me." He said almost painfully. 

"Do what?" Pan asked. 

"Please, just treat me like your friend. That's all I want…please." He nearly begged. 

"Are you sure?" Pan said with an evil grin playing on her face. 

"I insist." The prince refuted. 

"Fine!" Pan yelled jumping up grabbing a nearby pillow and hitting him straight in the head. 

"Ooh! You're gonna get it!" Trunks said grabbing another close by. 

"Ah!" Pan yelled running around the large suite. 

Tumbling, screams of joy, and taunts sounded out throughout the room. At long last, a worn Pan was picked up by Trunks who threw her on the bed. 

"That was fun." Pan said sitting up from where he had thrown her. 

"Yeah, it was." Trunks said lying on the bed next to her. He could feel her body heat radiating and warming him. He leaned over and looked at her. 

Pan noted what might happen and got up quickly. "I'm going to go and shower." 

"Okay." Trunks said. He was somewhat disappointed that she was leaving him, but at the same time he figured he'd be fine. 

"How about dinner after?" He offered. 

"Okay." Pan smiled. She gathered other clothing she had managed to pick up. 

"Wear the dress!" Trunks yelled into her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan blinked at hearing that. 'The dress? I didn't buy a dress.' Opening the bag, she found a nice red piece. Holding it up, she held it against her body and looked in the mirror. It was beautiful and must have cost a fortune. Opening the bag more, she only noticed now that some more weight had been added. Looking in, she found all sorts of jewelry that was made to accentuate the dress. Gasping, she took a piece out. 

'A note.' Pan said grabbing the piece of paper. 

_Dear Pan, _

This is what some friends do right? They buy stuff for others? Well I thought I'd buy you a nice dress and some jewelry. I realized now that you don't really own this type of stuff since it's not really you, but I wanted to give you these anyway. Please don't take this as charity, think of it as one friend giving another friend a gift. 

-Trunks 

Pan smiled warmly at the gift he had given her. Not only was it expensive, it was sweet too. Her heart thumped wildly. Shrugging this feeling off, Pan continued to shower. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay everyone...I know it was a bit short, but I'm still trying to get my computer back in order. I'll try to have the next part out by this week to make up for the last month or so. Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	13. Catch That Rock!

All right minnasan, I finally got through to writing the next part. It's taking me quite a while because school work is just dreadful with finals coming up. I'm also battling a nasty writer's block. It's not bad right now, but I'm sure I'll be able to try and pass it by. Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 13**   
_By: Christina _

Chi Chi looked around the lavished palace. She never thought in her life that she would ever be in here. She looked over at Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Videl who also accompanied her. It had always been a dream of Goku and Gohan's to come to the palace and just see what it was Goten had rambled on and on about. Videl had also been a bit curious. 

"Chi Chi, look at all the nice material that is being used in this place." Videl stated excitedly as she ran a nimble finger over the rare silk. 

"I know." Chi Chi said in an obsolete whisper as the guard took them to the dining room where they would be having dinner with the king, and of course the queen. 

"It's hard to believe that you and the queen used to be best friends." Videl exclaimed. 

"I know, I'm still trying to soak this all in." Chi Chi smiled as they were let into the room. There sat the Queen and King atop their thrones dealing with daily business. 

"This is almost like a dream." Chi Chi smiled as she saw her best friend at her best. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan finished eating her food daintily. She felt like a high class girl here in a new world. And to the Japanese that surrounded her, she was. She was wearing a dress that was from someone called "Gucci" and held a bag from someplace called "Fendi" and just basically the top of the line of everything. Honestly, Pan didn't see what the big deal was. It was just clothes after all. If it were doing its job, then there shouldn't be anything wrong with that right? 

"You want anything else?" The Prince interrupted her train of though. 

"Huh? Oh no thanks." Pan blushed at the thought of being caught in the middle of her pondering. 

"Okay, we'll take the check then." Trunks said to the waiter who obliged. 

"This feels nice." Pan said from where she sat. Trunks turned his head to look at her. 

"What does?" 

"Getting to feel high class." She murmured unconsciously. At the realization of what she said, she stood abruptly. "Maybe we should go." 

"Umm, okay." The Prince said still somewhat confused. He excused himself as he went and paid for the bill. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan walked a little ahead of the Prince seemingly angry. What she was really angry was about the fact that she had said that out loud. Surely she would be punished for that from someone out there. There was always someone out there to listen to what happened. 

"Why don't you slow a bit Pan? We could enjoy our surroundings. There's the beach right there if you'd like to go and sit for a while." The Prince offered. Pan looked back at him and sighed. There wasn't a reason that she shouldn't at least try to enjoy herself or at least let him enjoy himself. She waited for him to catch up to her and they crossed the road to get to the beach. 

"It's beautiful here." Pan smiled. "I love Earth." 

"You don't like Vegetasei?" Trunks questioned. 

"It's not that I don't love Vegetasei, I do. It's just a different love. I love Vegetasei because it is my home and that is where my family is. But I love Earth because it is so beautiful. I mean, look at it! There's no pollution that prevents me from wishing on stars, there's no garbage on the streets that give someone another task, there's clean water that sparkles and dances when sunlight strikes it, and there's a beautiful moon that kisses me with its soft rays." Pan said poetically. 

"That was nice." Trunks smiled. Pan looked to the side astonished. 

"What was?" She questioned. 

"What you just said. I agree with you though, but I need Vegetasei, especially since I am to be its next ruler." He smiled ironically. 

"Vegetasei isn't that bad. It has its good points." 

"List some." Trunks said smugly. 

"Well, it's…umm…and it's…umm…" Pan stuttered. 'What is so great about Vegetasei?' 

"Exactly, you got nothing." Trunks said. 

"That doesn't mean that you can't change that. If you're the future king and you want to improve it, why don't you? You're the Prince too, that should be another reason for you to try and help solve this problem. It's your birth right to make a difference in the world." Pan said. 

"Do you have answers to everything?" 

"I try to make do with what I've got." Pan shrugged. She looked at his intent face. 

"I wish I knew how to make things better." Trunks said. 

"Well, why don't you start by taking some suggestions?" 

"Well Duke Darja…" 

"No." Pan interrupted. "I mean, you should take some suggestions from the people that are affected from your entire decision making?" 

"Meaning?" 

"Commoners Trunks!" Pan said exasperated. She laughed as she had said it because his facial expressions were priceless. 

"Commoners?" 

"Yes commoners. We're not as sad as you think we are. We know a thing or two, believe it or not. I actually think you should give us a little more credit. Some of us are doctors and scientists, and working to find cures for diseases that kill all – even high class soldiers. Although we don't focus on our income as much as the others do, we do try and better everyone. I think maybe one day you should experience common folk life. You'd be surprised at how much everyone is like one big family." 

"Yeah, maybe one day I will." 

"That's good." Pan said leaning back into the bench and inhaling the fresh scent of the ocean. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So I was sitting on the bed and I mentioned I was pregnant. I swear I saw Vegeta's hair recede a bit!" Bulma laughed close to tears. Chi Chi herself laughed along with the Queen. Goten, Gohan, and Goku couldn't help but laugh. Who would have guessed; the King wasn't perfect after all. 

"It's so good to catch up with you again." Chi Chi calmed a bit looking at her close friend. She looked as though she were going to cry. 

"I know. I missed you so much too." The Queen smiled. 

It was at that moment that the highest and the lowest of society had forgotten about everything that had segregated them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I bet I can skip this rock more times than you." Pan said picking up a rock as they walked along the beach skirts. 

"Okay, you're on." Trunks said picking up another. Pan carefully launched her flat stone into the water and watched as it kept going. 

"How do you know if you win? Let me try." Trunks said. He threw his rock also. "I can't even see mine anymore either. I guess we'll never know who wins then." The Prince shrugged. 

"Don't be too sure of yourself. Give my rock five more minutes." Pan stated smugly as she sat on the sand. 

"Five minutes?" The Prince questioned. When he didn't receive an answer, he took this as a cue to sit down also. 

The sun shone brightly in the dark sky. It was beautiful. He noticed that Pan was also enjoying the stellar view. 

"Make a wish." Trunks whispered. Pan snapped back to reality when his voice interrupted the silence. 

"What?" She questioned. 

"Make a wish." Trunks repeated. 

"Why?" 

"You mean to tell me that you don't know about making wishes on stars?" Pan shook her head to indicate that he looked like a nut. "Well, my mom told me that if you wish upon a star, that your wish could come true." He shrugged. 

"Huh, interesting." Pan said looking up. "Okay, I'll give it a shot." She chose her star, closed her eyes, and made her wish. 

"You done?" 

"Yeah." Pan said chirpily. She raised her hand as though to grab something and into her hand flew a rock. "I told you it would be back." 

They both began to laugh as Trunks examined the rock. 

"This isn't yours!" He bickered. 

"Yes this is! You're just mad that I won." Pan taunted. 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" Pan challenged. 

Trunks' eyes flashed with a mischievous glare and he picked her up and took her to the water. 

"Oh no you don't! This is a new dress! I'm guessing it's expensive too!" Pan yelled over his shoulder as she semi-tried to get out of his grasps. 

"That's okay, I'll buy you a new one. It was, what? $1,406.00 or something like that." He said as he tossed her into the water. 

Pan sputtered to the top and looked at him murderously. 

"Okay I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Trunks said going to the waters edge and offering her a hand. 

"You're damn straight it was!" Pan screeched taking his offered hand. Using her Saiya-jin strength, she tossed him into the water. She watched with amusement as he came to the top. 

"That's what you get." Pan said wringing the water out of her hair. 

"Oh it's on!" Trunks yelled running towards her. 

"Ahhh!" Pan yelled running along the shore of the beach. For once she was able to act like a real girl instead of a responsible young woman who had to stay focused – it was fun…and dangerous. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As always, I will try and get the next part out as soon as I have enough time and as soon as I have many many more ideas. Thank you all for your support. Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	14. BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Hai, Hai, I know I took too long. Gomen nasai. But Happy New Year's Everyone! Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 14**   
_By: Christina _

Pan and Trunks walked the strip quietly both dowsed with water. Both were just relishing in the sweet sound of the waves crashing on the shore. 

"Tonight was fun." Pan stated bluntly. 

"Yeah, it really was." Trunks smiled slightly looking over at her. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. 

"Is there something on my face?" She inquired. 

"No, nothing at all." He said slowly moving closer to her face. Pan closed her eyes and waited for the moment. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 

"Wah?!" Pan screamed sitting up. She looked around and noticed she was in her tent. "IT WAS ALL A DREAM?!" She whimpered in her spot. It had been such a wonderful dream. 

"What's with all the yelling?!" Goten wailed sitting up. 

"Nothing, nothing at all." Pan said getting out of her tent to go to the bathroom. Once again, she remembered she was Itsu. 

"How disappointing." Pan murmured to herself. 

"Don't worry Itsu, I'm sure Freeza will show face soon." A voice said behind her. She froze in her tracks. Pan knew that voice since it had haunted her in her dreams. She turned around and saw the Prince. She bowed her respects as she remembered she wasn't allowed to call him Trunks anymore. 

"Good morning your highness." 

"Aren't you up a bit too early Itsu?" The Prince queried. 

"Gotta get a head start." Pan forced a smile. The Prince also smiled at her enthusiasm. Pan heart fluttered as she saw this. His lips were there and oh so tempting. 'Gotta get out of here now.' Pan thought to herself before she decided to jump him then and there. "Well, I shall see you later your highness." Pan bowed before leaving quickly. 

"How odd." The Prince said looking after Itsu. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Damn me, damn me, damn me." Pan repeated as she threw punch after punch at her imaginary opponent. 

"Mind if I join?" Another voice requested. She cringed, she knew who it was. 

"If you would like to." Pan said without even looking in his direction. 

"Good." The Prince said as he walked into the arena. Pan looked over at his direction and noticed him immediately. His wonderfully shaped torso was the first thing that got her attention and she could feel her heart get caught in her chest. 

'Too bad he doesn't know about what's been going on in this little head of mine.' She frowned. 

Trunks lowered himself into a fighting stance and awaited as Itsu also took the same position. 

"Ladies first." The Prince taunted. 

'If only he knew the irony of that statement.' Pan laughed mentally as she attacked first. 

Pan launched herself at him quickly, hoping her speed would prove as an advantage in this twisted game of cat and mouse. Her first objective was to hit the object of her affection, his torso. She just loved the way her foot made contact with it and made him go back. It gave her a sick sense of pleasure. 

"That's the only hit you'll get across me." Trunks smirked as he decided to fight back. 

Pan's eyes widened at his statement. 'Is he really that strong?' She wondered. Putting her smirk back on, she waited for him to approach her. 

Trunks began with a series of punches that were launched directly at her face. She easily dodged each with a feminine grace; speed was her game, not his. 

Growing frustrated with her speed, Trunks used his leg to swipe underneath Pan. She instantly fell to the ground as he came down on her with a ki blast that was directed at her chest. 

'Oh no you don't, I want kids in my future.' Pan countered as she moved to the side and allowed the blast to annihilate the grass beneath her. She continued to roll to avoid the constant ki blasts that kept coming. Pan rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself off the ground just as the last blast came. 

'That was too close.' Pan noted at the singed ends of her hair. She gathered some energy in her hand and launched herself at him with her fists. 

Trunks noticed this and fazed out to avoid her, but he was instantly met with the burn in his stomach. 

"Damn, you're quick." She heard the Prince mutter. She beamed with pride knowing that he hadn't wanted her to hear that. 

Trunks bounced back a couple of feet and gathered some more energy in his hands. 

"Final Flash!" He yelled out. 

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Pan yelled out as her energy met his in the middle. 

A beautiful mix of blue emitted from the two. They were evenly matched for a while, but Trunks decided to take it up a notch. He added several boosts of energy that was quickly over taking Pan's blast. 

Pan searched her ki to see just how much she'd have left. Without thinking, Pan sent all of her energy into her blast. Every bit of her ki was spent into her attack. 

Sure enough, Trunks was taken by surprise as her blast ate away at his powerful attack. Conserving his energy, he jumped back a couple steps and used his energy to hit hers into Vegetasai's atmosphere. 

"That was good." Trunks murmured as he looked up at her blast. He looked back at Itsu and saw him move from side to side before finally collapsing on the ground. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan's eyes opened and focused on her surroundings. It was hard to see where she was with the brightness of the room. She slowly sat up and tossed the dizziness aside as she stood. 

"Where am I?" She questioned. 

"You're in your tent Pan." Goten said walking into the tent with water and a towel. "Lay back down, you don't have enough energy." 

"How long have I been out?" Pan asked laying back down. 

"All day. It's already 4:00." Goten said running the cool towel across her forehead. 

"Ugh, I'm going to be in for it now, aren't I?" Pan said remorsefully. 

"No, not really. The Prince was actually quite intrigued by your fighting skills. And judging from what I saw, that wasn't only the Son fighting style." Goten said. 

"Yeah, I started to make up my own stuff. There's no big deal." Pan said closing her eyes. 

"Well whatever you did, it sure impressed the Prince. He wants to see you later when you're better." 

"Really?" Pan said sitting up instantly. 

"Yes really." Goten said eying her suspiciously. 

"Oh, how cool!" She exclaimed. Goten grew a knowing smirk on his face. "What?" Pan questioned. 

"You like him, don't you?" 

"No I don't!" Pan yelled taken aback. 

"Yeah, okay." Goten smiled standing up. "I told the Prince that you would see him in the morning. Judging by how much energy you used up, I really don't think you'll have enough energy to get up and stay up for a while." 

"Okay, that's fine." Pan said laying back down. She turned to face the wall so her back faced her uncle. Goten saw how worn she was, but what he didn't see was the playful smile that was etched on her lips. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ugh, I'm so hungry." Pan murmured as she got out of the tent. She walked to the vending machines that they had placed outside. "This is all they have?" She whined. There were only 2 and 3 course meals in a box. "Well, I guess it will have to do." Pan said as she ordered the two of the 3 course meals in a box. She grabbed it and walked back to her tent to begin eating. 

"Good fight." 

Pan almost lost her balance at the sudden voice. "Thank you your highness." Pan bowed. She lowered her voice a bit as she remembered she was supposed to be Itsu. 

"I'd like to spar with you some time in the royal gravity chamber one day." The Prince said before leaving Itsu with his thoughts. 

Pan smiled and continued back to her tent which wasn't too far away. 

"I heard everything." Goten said amongst Goku's loud snoring. "And hey, is that a smile on your face?" 

"Yeah so what, it's an honor to be invited to the royal gravity chambers." Pan snorted as she sat down to eat. 

"Uh huh, sure." Goten laughed as he went to sleep. 

"It is an honor!" Pan whispered loudly to him. 

"Good night Pan." Goten said closing his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She muttered as she attacked her food. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You didn't see that one coming did ya? It's just a new twist for everyone that thought they could predict what would happen next. Hmm, I wonder what will happen now... 

-Christina 


	15. YOU CAN'T LET HER LEAVE AGAIN!

Woohoo! Look who got this next edition out a lot faster! Well this one is pretty long. Who didn't say good things don't come to those who wait? Enjoy!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 15**   
_By: Christina _

The loud siren cut the early morning silence in half as all the warriors bolted up and dressed in their battle attire ready. 

"This isn't good." Pan murmured to herself as she threw on her battle gear. She hadn't had time to really concentrate on suppressing her bosom, so it was more obvious than it had been before. 

"Hurry Pan, something's going on." Goten said. "This is the emergency siren; I've only heard it twice in my life." 

"Yeah, let's go." Pan murmured running out and aligning with her troops behind her. They all looked up at the ships that were coming in through Vegetasai's atmosphere. Had it not been hundreds of Saiya-jin space pods, it would have looked beautiful like a shooting star. 

Pan's eyes narrowed as she recognized the signature ki. It was Freeza's troops with Freeza not too far away. 

"ALIGN!" Pan yelled to her troops that had assembled. They all stood up straight for Pan's scrutiny. She saw that everything was just as she wanted it and continued to wait for orders. 

"King Vegeta wishes to speak to you." Another commanding General whispered. Pan nodded her consent and nodded over to her uncle and grandfather to join them in the tent. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Your majesty." All commanding generals bowed. 

"Good, you are all here. I've called you all here to talk about Freeza. As you can see, his minions are already arriving, with him being not too far away. They are planning on setting up camp somewhere soon, and I've already sent a spy out to see where that is. I want all troops to raid the camp and take as many prisoners as possible. Some may hold valuable information while others are able and capable of breaking through Freeza's system. You and your troops are not to kill anyone unless it is absolutely necessary. Is that understood?" 

"Yes your majesty." They all rang together. 

"Good, you are dismissed. Son Itsu, I need to speak to you alone." The King stated emotionlessly. 

"Yes your majesty." The young officer bowed as he was left in the room. Pan couldn't help but gulp in fear, had she been caught? 

"You are the youngest officer I have, and it is to my understanding that this is also your very first siege. I don't know how you'll fare out in this war, but I have a feeling that you may do fine. Since you are obviously very inexperienced but powerful and an asset to Vegetasai…" 

'What did he just say?' Pan wondered in amazement. 

"…I will have my son accompany you on the next raid and throughout this battle. Perhaps it will be a learning experience for you and maybe will lead to many more opportunities later for your family and you." The King affirmed emotionlessly. 

"Yes your majesty." Pan couldn't help but rise a bit to look him in the eyes. 

"You are dismissed." The King nodded looking away. 

"Thank you your majesty." Pan said before leaving the tent. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"…many more opportunities later for your family and you." Pan repeated to her uncle and grandfather at breakfast. 

"Get out of here." Goku said with pride. 

"I'm serious!" Pan whispered loudly. 

"Ah, we might actually see the light at the end of the tunnel." Goten said as he relaxed a bit. "Finally, all our hard work will finally get us up there where we belong." 

"I thought you never wanted me to be like those first-class snobs." Pan whispered. 

"And that's exactly what I want to stress. If we ever were moved up status', that doesn't mean you have to forget where you came from. Just always remember to be grateful for what you have and always be willing to help in every single way possible. These first classers were once in our position long, long ago and probably even generations ago. But it is our job to prevent that. We have to remember to always take care of the people who are under us. It's almost like a family. You always are to take care of your younger siblings…and that is what we must do." 

Pan smiled at Goten's words. "I'll never forget." 

"Then you haven't let us down." Goten said as he finished his toast and leaned back to relax before the raid was to begin at nightfall. 

"So what do we do now?" Pan asked never experiencing this part in videos she had watched. 

"Well, before a raid we usually just lounge around like this till nightfall. What's the point in training now if we're going to be tired later on in the day? That's not very good if we've trained hard all day and we lose a raid later because we were tired; we could lose valuable information." 

"Ah, I understand. You know, I have to say that this is a life changing experience." 

"Yeah, we're also allowed to go home if we want or need to." 

"Why is that?" Pan asked. 

A serious flicker appeared in Goten's eyes. "Because sometimes these men go home to their families before a raid…and sometimes that's the last time they ever see them." 

"I understand." Pan said dejectedly. "I'd like to go home then." 

Goten nodded his understanding as did Goku. "We all will then. We are allotted to leave after breakfast." 

"Okay." Pan smiled unsure of how her family would react. "I'm kind of scared." 

"You should be." Goku laughed. "I wouldn't want to have to face your grandma Chi Chi either." 

Pan couldn't help but laugh. She would never hear the end of it from her grandmother. "Good point Grandpa." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan smiled as she walked down the unpaved streets to her all too familiar home. She passed the college where she was gaining her education to be a doctor and shuddered. She must be far behind now. 

She looked ahead of her and knew her house was just at the corner. Goten and Goku had gone to see Chi Chi as Pan went to her house to see her parents also. It would probably break her heart to see them since she hadn't talked to them since about a month ago while they were lost in a deep slumber. 

She knocked on the door carefully and treaded on soft ground. She looked down, not being able to look at her mother and father just yet. 

"Yes?" Videl questioned as she opened the door. What was a soldier doing at her front door? 

"Hello mother." Pan said looking up broken. 

Videl gasped. Was this really her daughter? Her little girl who she hadn't seen since a month ago? 

"PAN!" Videl screamed pulling her into a tight embrace while bringing her into the house. She shut the door behind her as she analyzed Pan. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you over there? Are they treating you good?!" She screeched. 

"I'm fine mother, really I am." Pan assured. 

"Good, because now you need to explain what you were thinking!" Videl yelled at her daughter, changing moods instantly. Pan laughed as she hugged her mother again. 

"You're too much, you know that." Pan winked at her mom. "Where's dad?" Pan asked. 

"Right here." His gruff voice sounded as he came down the stairs with his cane in hand. The limp in his stride was a lot less than the last time Pan had seen him. 

"Hello father." Pan said shamefully. 

"Hello Pan." Gohan nodded as he sat down on the loveseat. "Why don't you sit down and tell us about your travels." 

Pan lifted her head and smiled. "I think I will." She said taking a seat in the recliner. Videl joined her husband on the loveseat and listened intently to all that was happening in Pan's life. 

"Well, after the first week of training, I had already excelled than any other soldier. I was immediately upgraded to General and I even have my own troops. I've been training vigorously and I even had a small talk with King Vegeta." Pan stated happily. 

Gohan's face immediately fell. "You didn't yell at him or anything did you?" 

"No, no, no father." Pan assured as Gohan's face fell back into its relaxed state. "I've actually learned to hold my tongue…I'm more disciplined than before." 

"That's very good to hear." Videl smiled. 

"Well as I said, I met up with King Vegeta and he was talking about my performance. He said that if I were to keep up everything I'm doing now, I may even see more opportunities for not just myself, but my family also!" 

Gohan and Videl gasped and looked at each other. 

"Do you hear that?! We might get to get out of this dump!" Pan yelled ecstatically. 

"It's all wonderful news Pan, but who did he say this to? You?" Videl asked leaning forward grasping Pan's hands. 

"Yes, he said it to me mother." Pan laughed. "It's not like he told Goten to tell Grandpa to tell me." 

"No, did he say it to you as girl Pan or as boy Pan." Videl soothed. 

Pan understood and sighed sadly. "He said it to Son Itsu – boy Pan." 

Videl went over and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry Pan." 

"It's okay mom, I did this to help dad anyway…not to win an award." Pan said forcing a smile. 

"Remember this Pan, if you're intentions are good, the outcome will also be good." Pan nodded her head just as the door bell was sounded. 

"I'll get it." Videl said letting go of her daughter to get the door. Pan looked over at her father for some support. 

"You've done me proud Pan. I'm very proud of you." Gohan said from his spot. Pan got up and threw herself into her father's arms. 

"SON PAN YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" A voice sounded into the once peaceful silence. 

"Hi Grandma Chi Chi," Pan stood as she was ready to take on the verbal assault. 

"I'm so proud of you, but I want to hurt you at the same time!" Chi Chi screamed as she hugged the girl. 

"I missed you too Grandma." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"The tea was wonderful Videl, but we must go." Goku said as he stood up. 

"So soon?" Videl whimpered as she placed an arm around Pan. 

"I'm afraid so. We have to prepare for a raid." 

"A raid?!" Chi Chi screamed. "Pan isn't going is she?" 

"I'm afraid she has to. She's a general mom, she has troops to attend to." Goten soothed. 

"Well you be sure you keep an eye on her, you understand?" Chi Chi said defeated. 

"She has Prince Trunks with her." Goten shrugged. This caught Chi Chi, Videl, and Gohan's attention. 

"What?" Gohan asked. 

"Yeah, the King said that since I am inexperienced with sieges but a valuable asset to Vegetasai, he wanted the Prince to go with me in case and for learning purposes." 

"You shouldn't have to go, I should be the one." Gohan said. "This is going to be your only siege anyway; you really don't need this for experience." 

Pan's eyes narrowed. 'This will NOT be my last siege. I'm 21, general of my own troops, and an "asset" to Vegetasai.' 

"We have to go. Good bye mother, father, grandma." Pan said standing and hugging them. With each hug, each person held onto Pan just a little tighter. 

"Be careful." Videl whispered in Pan's ear. Pan knew what she meant – be careful during the raid and not to get discovered. 

"Love you all." Pan said as she left the small shack with her Uncle and Grandfather. As she walked towards where she had once been, she couldn't help but look back. She was leaving her safety circle again and going into danger. 

"Come on Pan." Goku said as he placed an arm around his granddaughter and son. 

"Yeah, let's go." Pan smiled happily seeing she was in good company. 

'I'll be back home soon – I promise.' She said to herself as well as to her mother, father, and grandmother. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan eyed her troops suspiciously. She had gained some of her confidence back now that she was before her troops looking as male as she could get. 

"Remember your orders; no one is to be killed!" Pan barked at them. 

"Yes sir!" They all called out. 

Pan mentally flinched. 'Sir?' She questioned. What her mother had questioned earlier had struck a real nerve in her. What was she supposed to do? She lied when she said she didn't want to accept recognition for what she was doing; she did want it. She wanted to be known as the first female to jump up statuses without the help of a male. She wanted to be known as the first female to participate in a siege. She wanted to be known as the first female that triumphed in a world where men were superior. 

"Are they ready?" A voice sounded next to her. 

Pan looked next to her and her breath caught in her throat. She had once had a dream that the Prince stood this close to her and looked at her with endearing eyes. Now he looked at her with the cold harshness of the leader of a group of rebels. 

"Yes your highness." Pan said looking away. She hadn't wanted to be caught staring for too long. 'Damn him.' She thought. 

The Prince looked at her as if she had said something, but looked away. 'Odd.' He thought. 

The Prince signaled for Pan to the side where the troops couldn't hear them. "The other troops are going in the direction of the larger camp; we're simply taking care of the smaller one." 

"I understand your highness." Pan said. 

"Oh and another thing, call me Trunks." He said flashing his pearly whites. 

"Sure thing, Trunks." Pan said as she had done so many times in her dreams. 

"Very good then." He stalked off to talk to the other commanding generals. Pan wanted to die inside. Why did everyone respect Itsu more than they did if she were Pan?! 

"This isn't fair." Pan muttered as she waited with her troops. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"This way." Trunks motioned to Pan and the troops. They all treaded softly on the grounds, but were eager to finish this job. The others might need help, and it was imperative they get to help them as soon as possible. 

Just then, they were heavily ambushed by all sorts of different kinds of life forms – all minions of Freeza. 

"Attack!" Trunks just yelled as they all fought. It's not that they were all powerful, but that the minions were large in numbers. 

"You didn't really think you could win, did you?" A raspy voice said above all the noise. Pan looked up instantly and saw him – Freeza. She had seen pictures of him or on television. This was definitely a first for her. With blind thinking, she ran inside the tent where he was. Trunks picked up on her departure and also ran after her into Freeza's tent. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I hope Pan is having better luck." Goten said to himself as the large number of fighters kept getting larger. "Damn, I'm hungry." Goten muttered to himself as he continued to beat up everything he came in contact with; food wasn't too far away now. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah, look what we have here." Freeza smirked as Pan came to a halt. "The Prince of the monkeys and his commanding general; how nice of you to join me." 

"We're not joining your anything…give up." Trunks said. 

"You think I'd give up that easy boy?" Freeza retorted jumping up and kicking Pan down by surprise. 

Pan grasped her sides instantly and felt around for the tenderness that would surely form into a bruise. "Cheap shot bastard." Pan muttered. 

"What was that?" 

"I said…CHEAP SHOT BASTARD!" Pan yelled attacking him. The tent instantly wore away around them as Trunks and Pan both powered up. 

"Go and assist the others…NOW!" Trunks yelled to the troops who stood victoriously. They all were gone as soon as Prince Trunks had roared his orders. 

"You're nothing against me!" Freeza laughed as he allowed them to power up. 

Trunks instantly flared into Super Saiya-jin 2. Pan's eyes flared with anger. 'Go ahead buddy, keep pushing your luck.' 

She powered up as much as possible. Her muscles stretched and protruded, ripping her armor and spandex. The tape that held back her bosom ripped as she continued to push herself further. Her spandex had grown tattered and torn in some places. She finally had finished powering up and was beyond words. She snorted at Freeza and ripped off the pieces of spandex around her abdomen and from her arms. 

The Prince looked at her wide eyed. He would question her later on, but now Freeza was his concern. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…it looks like this one has some spunk in her." Freeza said. "But, dare I say it, aren't women not allowed in the Vegeta army?" 

"Enough talk! Are you afraid that it is a girl that will kill you?" Pan taunted. 

"No, I'm not worried one bit. If anything, I'm thinking that you could possibly be used to my liking." Freeza said licking his lips. 

"Over my dead body." The Prince said stepping in front of her. Pan blinked at the man before her. Was he really standing up for her? 

"And it will be your dead body that I hand over to your father dear boy." Freeza taunted. 

Trunks snorted, "No, that is over your dead body." With that said, Trunks launched himself at Freeza. 

Pan was still taken aback by his gesture, but came back to reality and decided to help. She attacked with full force. What were the odds that Freeza could last against two super Saiya-jin 2? 

She used her speed to her ability again. It seemed to be her strong point in this game of cat and mouse. She instantly reappeared behind Freeza and hit him into the ground where he fell. Pan and Trunks took this opportunity to fly into the air and deliver their strongest blasts. 

"FINAL FLASH!" Trunks roared. 

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Pan said in unison as their blasts went together into the ground where Freeza lay. 

The smoke cleared and Pan and Trunks smiled triumphantly as they heard no more grunts. They grew wide eyed at what they saw below them and levitated to the ground. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quite a cliffhanger there if I do say so myself. Well, not as bad as I could have made it, so you all are welcome! I'm already half way through the next part, so we'll see when I'll have it out by. Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	16. Read The Book Before You Judge The Cover

Well, well, well...it looks like I finally got another part done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. Oh yeah, I think some people missed some of my earlier remarks...yes this story is based on Disney's Mulan. But the story has also been changed around a bit. I don't own any of the characters in this story, I don't own some of the story line...etc, etc, etc. You all get the point. Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 16**   
_By: Christina _

There lay mechanical pieces of what used to be the great Freeza. "That bastard." Pan said powering down. Her pale make up had been worn off by her massive ki and you could see the normal bright glow of her skin in the moonlight. She knelt down to observe the damage done to the android. 

The Prince couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful! "Who are you?" He asked absentmindedly. Pan looked up instantly with a face filled with regret. She realized now that she had been caught, exactly the opposite of what she really wanted. 

"I'm really sorry your highness." Pan stood to bow. 

"No, stand up." The Prince said looking at her. Pan stood tall and watched as he circled her and looked at her every aspect. "I know you." 

"I…" Pan said biting her tongue. She didn't know if she was allowed to talk or not. 

"Where do I know you from?" The Prince asked stopping in front of her. 

"The doctor that visited your mother, I was his assistant." Pan admitted looking down shamefully. 

"Why are you here?" The Prince asked. 

"You have to understand Trunks…" Pan started. 

"Your highness." The Prince said taking a step back. 

"Please your highness, my father. He's not able to fight. He can't even walk let alone fight in a war." Pan pleaded. 

The Prince looked at Pan. "No, I've seen you from somewhere else." 

"Where your highness?" Pan questioned stepping her guard down. 

"In my dreams." He murmured absentmindedly. 

Pan was just about to query what he had said but was interrupted as nets came up around them. Pan and Trunks were instantly smashed together by the coming together of the nets. 

"Sorry." Trunks said as he noticed his hand was resting on her bosom. 

"It's okay." Pan blushed at the predicament they were in. 

"Ugh, we need to get out." Trunks tried to break out of the nets that were already being lifted from the ground. "Where the hell are we going anyway?" 

"Relax Prince Trunks, there is no way you can break these nets. They are Saiya-jin proof." A raspy voice interrupted. 

"Freeza, that son of a bitch." The Prince said. He stopped his talking once he realized that him talking caused him to inhale a lot more than it would had he not been talking; his stomach was pushing in to Pan's bosom. 

"Sorry." The Prince apologized again. 

"Don't worry about that now, we have bigger problems." Pan stated worriedly looking around as she noticed that The Prince and her were not going to reach the ground any time soon. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The net was brought closer to the ship and they were taken in just as the ship left the atmosphere. 

"Use the handcuffs on them." Freeza said as he met them on the dock. His soldiers handcuffed Pan and Trunks while they were still in the net. 

"Ah, so nice of you to join us." Freeza said once they weren't a threat anymore. 

"The feeling isn't mutual, trust me." Pan said between clenched teeth. 

"Ah, it's you again. My dear, you must learn to hold your tongue or else I'm going to start treating you a little harsher," Freeza said nicely. He suddenly grabbed her neck in a tight grasp, "Is that understood?" 

"Yes." Pan wheezed out as she was brought a foot into the air. 

"Good." Freeza said setting her down nicely. 

Pan wanted to mutter something else, but a shot was administered into her neck. 

"What the hell was that?!" The Prince yelled after receiving one also. 

"Those, my dear boy, are shots that will put all of your Saiya-jin traits at rest. What it basically means is, you are as powerful as the average human." 

"Bastard." Pan said trying to step forward. She was instantly held back by two guards on either side. 

"Remember my dear, you must behave." Freeza soothed as he grasped her face between his thumb and forefinger. "Take them to the holding room." Freeza waved to his soldiers. They all nodded their heads and took them to a room that was completely Saiya-jin proof. Although their Saiya-jin side had been suppressed, it was unknown how long it would stay. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"For a room they hold captives in, this is a really nice place." Pan said referring to the four-post bed that was lavishly decorated with rare silks from around the universe. This truly was a nice place. "This is nicer than my whole house." Pan murmured running a hand over all the nice fabrics around. 

"Where do you live?" Trunks asked her sitting on the bed. 

Pan looked at him surprised. And then she had a forlorn look in her eyes that missed something. "I live in South City." 

"South City?" The Prince asked astonished. She was like a pure crystal that was surrounded by stone. 

"Yes, South City." Pan said ashamed. It was known to everyone that the South City was the poorest of the poor. 

"And your Uncle?" 

Pan looked up this time. "Yes, he is also from South City. Are you implying anything?" 

This time it was Trunks' turn to be amazed. "You have quite a mouth on you…" 

Pan gulped in fear. 

"…not that I mind though." 

Pan looked at him again. She was going to pry further on this issue, but someone walked into the room. 'Why does someone always have to interrupt?' 

"Lord Freeza wishes you to wear this. And if not, I have orders that I may put it on for you." The guard smirked. 

Pan snorted in disgust and grabbed what he was holding. "I'd rather ask him than you to do it." Pan said nodding in Trunks' direction. 

The guard left the two as Pan looked at the outfit. She gasped. "I can't wear this." Pan said to Trunks as she looked at him with a bewildered look. 

"Why not? Can't be that bad." Trunks said, forgetting the tone she just passed on to him. 

"Look at it!" Pan said holding it forward for him to see. Trunks scrutinized the outfit held out before him. 

"Okay, I would like to retract my previous statement." He said eying the risqué outfit. 

"Put it on sweetheart, or I'll come in there and do it myself." The guard chimed from outside, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation going on inside. 

"This is an adult conversation; go find the children to play with." Pan wavered as she continued to look over her options. "Not much of a choice anymore." Pan said looking around for a place to change. 

"I don't mind." The Prince said. 

Pan looked up taken aback at what he had just said, but she saw that he had turned around and allowed her some privacy to change. 'Like a true gentleman.' Pan thought. 

"Thank you." 

"Yeah, no problem." The Prince dismissed. 

"Okay, I'm done." Pan said with a hint of shame in her voice. 

The Prince turned around. "Surely it can't be that bad…" His words droned in his throat as he realized just how racy her outfit really was. 

She wore a black thong with see-through black lace that served as "pants" and also a black top that resembled a bikini top. 

"The things I do to stay alive." Pan muttered as she went to the bed and folded her previous attire on. 

"Aren't you a bit…umm, cold?" The Prince couldn't help but ask. There was barely anything covering the poor girl. 

"Of course I am!" Pan outbursted. She suddenly realized just whom she was talking to, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." 

"Why'd you do it?" 

"What? Wear this? Well between the option of having to have that bastard put it on for me and dying…" Pan blabbered on. 

"No, why did you pretend to be a guy?" The Prince asked eager to hear her response. 

"My father." Pan said modestly. 

"Oh, and why?" 

"His leg was severed in the last siege he was on. You could still see part of the bone and charred flesh." Pan squished her face in disgust. 

"Why didn't he get pardoned for this siege?" 

"One, he's too damn stubborn to not go on this. And two, the government wouldn't allow it. My father could be legless but they'd still require he go on it." Pan said. 

"That's horrible." The Prince murmured to himself. Is this really the type of government his father ran and was this to be the governing system he was to inherit? 

"Yeah well, you don't get many options." Pan said as she figured she was out of hot water. 

"Why did you risk it? You knew you could have been killed." 

"Because, I've trained with my uncle and grandfather; I knew I wouldn't die. And two, I'd rather die so I wouldn't have to see the pain everyone would have if my father were to die. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he's a very important commodity to the South City." 

"Interesting." The Prince said as he sat down. "Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned as if he had been betrayed. 

"If I told you, you wouldn't have gained as much respect for me as you did before." Pan reasoned. 

"Wrong, I had respect for Itsu. You are a woman! You don't belong in the army; you could have disgraced our people!" The Prince said, allowing his pride to take over. 

"I'm sorry, but the people of Vegetasai were the least of my problems! The people were obviously not taking care of my father when they didn't mind signing him up for the next siege. So excuse me for not sounding grateful, but I don't think I disgraced anyone! If anything, I upheld my family honor!" Pan yelled offended. Prince or not, he had attacked her family, and no one was allowed to do that. She would die protecting her family pride because that's all they had. They obviously weren't wealthy, but they had their values and beliefs. 

"Explain that to my father." The Prince said turning suddenly cold. Pan shivered involuntarily as he had suddenly turned to ice. 

'He was never like this in my dream.' Pan silently said. She looked away quickly before he could see the pain in her eyes. She had seen him in her dreams, and she knew that that wasn't a dream. She knew that deep down inside, he was that charming Prince she was falling for in her dream. She looked at him one more time in hopes of finding something in his eyes. 

Just as she was about to speak, the door opened. The burly guard stepped into the room again and winked at Pan. This time, Pan didn't turn in disgust. She looked like a harem girl; she might as well act the part. She was going no where fast, so what was the point? Perhaps her family would have better luck without her anyway. 

"It's dinner time my Prince and you; my delicious little treat." The guard said. Pan only nodded her consent and went out of the room. 

The Prince looked after her. Had what he said really affected her? 'She did get me into this mess.' The Prince reasoned as he remembered running after her into the tent. He dismissed all his thoughts as he went to join Freeza for dinner. She was just a girl anyway, what could she possibly do? 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah, my dinner guests have arrived. Shoo Nappa." Freeza said to the large man. 

Trunks' eyes widened as he saw the traitor at the side of the Icejin. 

"Traitor." The Prince whispered to Nappa and he shoved him with his shoulder intentionally. 

"Sit next to me my dear." Freeza said to Pan as he motioned a chair on his left. "And you over here 'Prince' Trunks." Freeza mocked motioning to the chair on his right. 

Pan sat down and didn't look up. This was the most degrading thing she had ever done. She was always taught to believe that women were an equal to men in strength, but why did she feel so inferior at this moment? 

"Dinner is served Lord Freeza." A gentleman bowed as Pan and Trunks were served their meal. Pan made eye contact with the Prince across from her, but angrily looked away because she didn't want to get sucked up into his gazes again. 

"So tell me my precious, what part of Vegetasai are you from? I've met all first class and I've never seen you before." 

"I'm from South City." Pan replied as she picked at the meat in front of her. There was no way in hell she was going to eat it. What if it was poisoned? She noticed that the Prince also had the same idea seeing that he hadn't yet consumed any of the meal in front of him either. 

"South City?" The Lord questioned as he laughed. 

Pan's face twisted into anger and she let her temper get the better of her. "Sometimes the poverty ridden sides of Vegetasai hold more pride for the planet than the Palace does." 

Trunks' head shot up instantly upon hearing this. "Is that so?" 

"Yes that is so." Pan said not twitching even though she knew she may very well be staring death in the eyes. 

"Do tell." The Prince said leaning back in his chair, obviously amused by her preposition. 

"Well, I just think that it's the poorer sides that show more respect for the planet because we are the foundation. Without us, there would be no commodities for Vegetasai to base it's trade on. For example, it is the 3rd class that is in charge of hoisting up precious oils needed. And it is also the 3rd class that produces a lot of the combat uniform used for sieges. I honestly believe that without the 3rd class, Vegetasai's economy would be nothing. The 1st class spits on us for what we do, but they don't realize just how important we really our. A strike would devastate Vegetasai, and everyone knows this." 

"Quite a speech!" Lord Freeza announced pleased. 

"It wasn't a speech, it was the truth." Pan said standing in her place. "I'm no longer hungry." She walked to the door where the guards stood. "Take me to my room." 

The guards looked over at Lord Freeza and got his consent to let her leave. 

"You know, she has a point." Lord Freeza said looking at Trunks. 

"Point? She holds no point. She is a 3rd class girl that says more than she does." Trunks said continuing to pick at her food. 

"Hmph, don't be too sure boy. I don't think you've really thought about what she said. I agree with her, it's a shame that you 1st class monkeys don't see that also." 

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Trunks said also standing in his place. He walked towards the door and was also taken back to the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is pointless." Pan said just as she finished changing in something a little more comfortable. She had persuaded the guard into giving her something that covered her up more. Of course they were tight and showed off her body, but it did hide a lot more than the other did. 

The Prince was escorted into the room by 2 guards that held a set of blankets and pillows. They dropped it on the floor and left just as they came in, silently. Pan looked over at the pile and began to dissect everything into even piles. 

"You can take the bed." Pan said to Trunks as she took a pillow and blanket to a spot on the floor. She lay on the ground and just thought about today. 

"Nonsense." The Prince said as he went over and picked her up from the ground. Of course Pan was taken by surprise, but she loved the way it felt in his arms. "The bed is big enough for the both of us." 

"If you insist on a 3rd class being in the same bed. I realize that now it's hard enough being in the same room, let alone the same bed." Pan murmured. 

Trunks' eyes narrowed instantly. "Could you, for once, be just not difficult?! You always have something to say about your status, don't you?" 

"You treat me like trash! You have no idea, but you're degrading me just by looking at me sometimes! If you treat me like 3rd class, then why shouldn't I act like it?" Pan yelled sitting up as she looked at him next to her. 

"Look, I don't know why you have to act your status. It's not like there's a big difference anyway." The Prince said laying back. 

Pan's eyes shot open in surprise. "What would you know about being a 3rd class?! You always sit on your damn high horse and you don't have to see what we go through everyday! Our city is covered with smog and the sky with pollution! Your Father's cape is valued more than the entire South City!" Pan exclaimed. 

"I'm sure conditions aren't as bad as you make it out to be. My father would never do that." Trunks said astonished. 

Pan laughed a sadistic laugh. "You have no idea do you? You've always been protected by daddy so you don't see what goes on. The average South City worker gets paid 4 pailings an hour (that's equivalent to 2 earth dollars). Now we wouldn't mind working for that much, but there are much more things to worry about. You 1st class decision makers keep raising the prices on food and other necessities making it harder and harder for us to be 3rd classers! I don't think you'd ever understand until you've lived the life I've lived." 

"Tell me then." Trunks said showing the first sign of compassion he had shown her all night. Pan looked up instantly and couldn't help but get lost in his blues again. 

"Do you really want to know or are you just asking so I'll calm down?" 

"I want to know. I think I need to know." 

"Everyday I wake up to, not the sun rising, but to the smog rising in the air. When that happens, we know the work day has begun. When my father isn't called into a siege, he works at the local factory where he is one of the many workers that makes 4 pailings an hour. He does back breaking labor everyday and still gets treated like dirt. My mother stays home and tries to do what she can there. She tried getting a normal job in a factory, but her being human doesn't really help. All Saiya-jin women are really strong and do almost as much labor as the males. My mother isn't anywhere near that strong, so she is forced to stay home. Same goes for my grandmother also. My grandfather also works in the factory with my father. He has worked there for the past 25 years, and still has yet to see a raise. He also goes on sieges just like all males. My uncle is a doctor at one of the local clinics. It sounds like a wonderfully wealthy position, but it isn't. He made the choice to work at the 3rd class clinic rather than for the 1st class hospitals. He has seen the kind of life we live, and he wants nothing more than to help. He makes 8 pailings an hour, but that goes to support everyone in my family. He's a very selfless man. And all the while, my family trains hard to help with the sieges. We are one of the strongest people on this planet, but we have yet to see any improvement." Pan finished. She looked in Trunks' eyes and saw remorse in them. "That's just my life and there are thousands more that live the same life I do. And then there are millions more that aren't as fortunate as I." 

"That's horrible." Trunks said finally. 

"Yeah it is, and that's life." Pan said laying down facing the other direction. 

"I'm sorry." Trunks said out loud. Pan instantly sat up and looked at him shocked. This was the first time she had ever seen his guard down, just like she did in her dreams. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault." 

"Things will be different, I promise." He told her. Pan could only help but smile and look at him with gratitude. 

"I didn't mean to yell at you earlier. I know it wasn't my place. You are still my Prince and I should treat you with respect no matter where we are." 

"No, don't worry about that. I actually enjoy your opinionated tantrums." The Prince laughed. 

"You do, do you?" Pan questioned mischievously. 

"Yeah, I do." The Prince said in a deep voice. Pan looked in his deep blues and couldn't help but drown in them. Before she knew it, the Prince was leaning in to kiss her. His soft warm lips held her in a captive kiss. She closed her eyes and tilted her head. He pulled away leisurely just as Pan's eyes slowly came back to reality. "Good night." The Prince said as he turned the lights off. 

"Yeah, good night." Pan said laying down still in a daze. Had that really just happened? A smile played on her lips as she faced the other direction the Prince wasn't in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan was rudely awakened to someone forcibly pulling her to her feet. He placed a black covering over her head and began to lead her down a hall. 

"Trunks!" She yelled in fear. 

"Don't worry my dear, you're being taken to Lord Freeza." 

"NO!" Pan yelled in a shrilled cry as she used her feet to hold her back. 

"Pan!" She heard Trunks yell from the room. 

"Trunks! Help me!" She yelled in fear. She felt so helpless right now, but she didn't see much of a choice. 

Soon, his callings became less and less audible as she got farther and farther away from the room. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Pan yelled trying to power up. Although there was still the toxin in her blood that prevented her Saiya-jin side from becoming evident, she had to try. "LET ME GO!!!" She screeched with venom as she powered up. She felt the toxin slowly wear off as she felt her power level increase dramatically. Soon, all her power was back. She powered up to Super Saiyajin 2 and soon the bag that covered her face disintegrated. "You should have listened to me earlier." 

Within seconds, the guards were dead. She blindly ran back to the room Trunks was in and broke the door down with all her adrenaline running through her. 

"Let's go!" She yelled to him. Trunks only got up and ran ahead of her trying to find a way out. 

"How did you power up with the toxin still in you?" Trunks asked as Pan powered back down to normal. 

"I don't know, adrenaline rush?" 

"Could be it." Trunks said as he found the pod room. "There's only one left!" 

"What's the problem? Can't be that small." Pan said observing what he was looking at. 

"Well we don't have time for this. Let's go!" Trunks said sitting in the pod and pulling her down on him. 

"This is a bad position." Pan said once she noticed that each of her leg was on either side of his body and she was facing him. 

"Well we don't have much of a choice. It'll only be like this for a while anyway, Vegetasai can't be that far away." Trunks said as he hit the eject button. Soon, they were coasting the dark, empty space at a speed that was undetermined. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope we've all learned a valuable lesson...don't judge a book by it's cover. Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I'm trying to keep up with updating chapters now that I have a little more free time. Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	17. BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Hey everyone! Well, it's time for the next Chapter of Siege and Assist. But wait! That's not all! Today (and only today) I am giving everyone the opportunity to partake in the two for one special. That's right folks, this time you guys get not only Chapter 17 but **ALSO** chapter 18! How exciting ne?! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 17**   
_By: Christina _

Pan was awoken to the soft hum of the machine that bleeped. Trunks' eyes were closed from the long flight that was underway. They were far away from the ship now and were definitely off the radars. 

Pan watched Trunks sleep until he was stirred by an unknown feeling in him. "Hi." He smiled sleepily. "Hi." Pan smiled. Seeing him sleep was peaceful, but being able to stare into his blue eyes was better. Pan looked around sheepishly as she was about to bring up another uncomfortable topic. 

"About yesterday." Pan said uneasily. 

"What about it? The kiss?" 

Pan blushed wildly upon remembering it. "Well yeah that." She said. 

"What about it?" He asked, happy he was getting the type of response he wanted. 

"Well, it's just that…well, I don't know." Pan stammered. Trunks took this time to lean forward and give her another kiss. She was taken by shock, but enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Trunks pulled away and looked at her. "You're like no one I've ever met before." 

"But I'm 3rd class." Pan almost whimpered knowing that she wouldn't have her way anyway. 

"That doesn't matter to me." Trunks said as he held her face with his hands. 

Pan began to laugh to herself. "What?" The Prince asked. 

"Well it's just…no, it's stupid." Pan wavered. 

"No, I want to know. In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of pressed for entertainment around here…so do tell." 

"Well, it's just that I had this dream that you and I…" 

"…went to Earth?" The Prince asked. Pan looked up instantly, this time she was taken by surprise. 

'Damn, this was supposed to be my surprise, not his!' 

"I had that dream too." He said. 

"You did?" 

"Yeah, I did." 

"But, how?" 

"Who knows?" Trunks shrugged leaning back. 

"Huh, interesting." Pan said. She looked around uncomfortably. This truly wasn't one of her current favorite positions. She tried to shift so she was able to just sit on Trunks lap, but he grunted uncomfortably. 

"Trust me, you don't want to move." Trunks said sucking in a deep breath. 

"Why?" Pan asked puzzled. "Ooh, never mind." She said grasping the concept. "So what do I do? Just sit here like this the whole trip? My legs are getting numb." 

"It's either have them get numb or…just have them get numb." Trunks said. Pan nodded her head and just sat in a stupor. What was she supposed to look at? She didn't want to look at the Prince – that could lead up to something bad. She couldn't look out the window because right now her butt was taking a glance outside. 

"What's going to happen to me?" Pan finally asked. That question had been itching to be asked since she first exposed herself as a woman. 

"I honestly don't know." Trunks shrugged. 

"No, tell me." Pan said looking deep into his eyes. No male of the Saiya-jin race could ever bare a woman looking deep down into their eyes. 

"Depending on how severe the situation – death." Trunks said. 

"How severe is my situation?" 

"Well let's see. You told a commanding officer you were a male when you first checked into camp, you came in and posed as a male and made everyone in the army believe you were a male, you fooled the King into believing you were a male and you were even promoted to a commanding General yourself." Trunks listed. 

"I didn't need a list of my accomplishments, thanks though." Pan said dryly. "I'm in pretty deep huh?" 

"Yeah, just a little." The Prince said. Pan wanted nothing more than to leave the ship and head for Earth. It would have probably been better on Earth anyway. 

"Why Earth?" Trunks asked. Pan blinked at him in amazement. 

'He must have ESP,' she thought. 

"Earth is better." 

"Why, you don't like Vegetasai?" The Prince questioned. 

Pan looked at this situation in astonishment. 'This is exactly like my dream!' She wondered where things would lead if she were to follow the same path she did in her dream. 

"It's not that I don't love Vegetasai, I do. It's just a different type of love. I love Vegetasai because my family is there and because it's my home. I love Earth because of its beauty. They always have a deep rich blue sky; whether it is night or day. Their water is so pure and clean compared to ours. And their sky has not as much pollution as ours. I wake up to the smell of the early fog…on Earth I can wake to the sun shining on my face." Pan said dazed. 

Trunks looked at her. "I never really thought about Earth that way." 

"Yeah well, that's all I think about." Pan said looking down at her hands that she began to play around with. 

"You've done Earth…now what's great about Vegetasai." Trunks asked grasping her hands. Pan looked up amazed but saw sincerity in his eyes. 

"Well…it has…a really good army?" Pan questioned innocently looking up. Trunks laughed a laugh that rippled through Pan and sent shivers up and down her spine. 

"I suppose, but this is coming from the General of her own troops." 

"Yeah, I guess it is." Pan said quietly looking into his eyes. 

The Prince looked at Pan. His hand caressed her cheek as he brought her face closer to his. Pan closed her eyes just as Trunks did but suddenly. 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Could this be another dream? Okay, take a guess before going on to the next chapter! It'll make things just a tad bit more exciting now won't it? 

-Christina 


	18. Get To Steppin'

Here's part 18 as promised! Well, to see if your guess was correct scroll down and read the next part. And I intentionally made the last part short...sorry guys. But this one is a lil' longer to make up for it! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 18**   
_By: Christina _

"What the hell is that?!" Pan screeched turning around so she could see what was going on behind her. 

"We're coming into Vegetasai's atmosphere." The Prince said his face was void of emotion. 

Pan looked at Trunks quickly. "I'm probably going to regret doing this, but I don't care." Pan said leaning in to kiss Trunks quickly. Using one hand to caress her cheek and he took the other and snaked it around her waist to bring her closer to him. 

Pan pulled back to gasp for air, but left her forehead on his while breathing deeply. Trunks wasn't finished with her though, he pulled her face closer to his and began to kiss her deeply again. The ship began to rumble to signify that it was almost time to land. 

"This is going to be a rough landing, I'm just warning you now." The Prince told the girl on his lap. 

Pan looked at him and nodded. She held on tightly to his neck and was taken by surprise when the arm around her waist tightened. 

'I hope I never wake from this dream.' She thought. 

The ship finally hit the ground and stopped moving. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The door opened from the space pod that was containing the two lives of two valuable Saiya-jins. The first thing that happened was Pan being pulled away from Trunks. 

"Who is this girl?" One of the soldiers said. Pan remembered him. He was part of her regiment! She allowed him to pull her out once she realized that she had been discovered and that there was nothing she could do. 

"I'm sorry your highness." The soldier apologized as if he could help the girl ending up on his lap. 

"That's fine." The Prince said as he stood up. He looked around and saw the captives of Freeza's camps being taken as prisoners. He looked and saw Pan being hoisted up on one soldiers shoulder and being carried away to a nearby tent. 

"Soldier! If you will, explain to me what you are doing." The Prince said instantly. The soldier that carried Pan froze in his tracks. 

"Well you see sire…I haven't seen a woman…" 

"Enough! You will show more respect to a commanding officer! This is Son Itsu…your general." Prince Trunks said. 

From her position on the soldiers shoulder, Pan's eyes shot up instantly. 'What had he just said?' 

"Put her down and give me a lap around Vegetasai." 

"Yes your highness." The soldier muttered placing Pan back on her feet. She looked at him astonished, his face was hard and emotionless. She should have guessed that he'd go back to himself once they were in the presence of the soldiers. The Prince motioned for her to follow him to his tent. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan nervously waited as Trunks pulled out armor for her to wear. Since she was still deemed a commanding general, it was only proper she dress like one instead of looking like a little harem girl. 

"I could really use that right about now." Pan laughed dryly and she put on the spandex and armor that gripped all her curves but also allowed her bosom some room. 

"Is that comfortable?" The Prince asked softening up. 

"Yeah, thanks." Pan smiled looking at him. He couldn't help but admire her body. The spandex did wonders for her. 

"We need to go and see my father. Whether we want to believe it or not, he's probably very angry." 

"Wait." Pan said grabbing his arm before he left the tent. 

"Yeah?" He asked quickly. 

"Why'd you do it?" She asked. 

Something flashed in the Prince's eyes before it was gone. "I owe you my life." With that said, he left to the King's tent. Pan nodded her head sadly; nothing had happened in that pod after all. 

"Maybe it was a dream." Pan said sadly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What were you thinking?! This is the lowest thing you could have done! Get out of my site you worthless bastard!" The King roared. 

The disobedient soldier left the tent nearing tears. Not only was this is first siege, but his family had officially been demoted to 6th class…the lowest of the lowest of classes. They were also known as the forgotten class. 

"That's what is going to happen to my family…and I'll be sentenced to death." Pan whispered to herself as she waited outside of the tent. 

"Let me do all the talking." Trunks said as he walked into the tent with Pan trailing behind him. 

"Father." The Prince bowed. Pan also took suite. 

"What is the meaning of this?" The King yelled, obviously infuriated at the moment. "What's a girl doing on camp? And why is she wearing a commanding general's armor?" 

"That's what I came to talk to you about. This is Son Pan…also known as Son Itsu to you all." 

"Explain yourselves!" The King said furious. 

Pan wanted to talk, but she took Trunks' words into caution. 

"Well! I'm waiting!" The King repeated. Pan could see that Trunks was at a loss for words. She had to take her own action, even if it meant certain death. 

"I am a woman, and I am as capable of doing any job as any male." Pan stated firmly without flinching. 

"Is that so?" The King sat bemused. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's going on in there? Why's the King's power level spiking?" Goten asked one of the guys. 

"Turns out that there was a female impersonating a male all this time." One of them replied. 

"Uh-oh." Goten murmured as he wound his way through the crowd to find Goku. "Dad! They discovered Pan!" 

"Uh-oh." Goku replied as he looked over at the tent. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you know what you've done?! You've disgraced the Saiya-jin army! It will always have a tarnished image now!" The King roared. 

Pan looked up astonished and narrowed her eyes at the king. "That's not true! I have done nothing wrong! I am more worthy to be here than some of your so called "first class soldiers!" 

"Enough!" 

"No! You will hear me your majesty! I am a Super Saiya-jin 2, my uncle is also one, my father has reached level 3, and my grandfather has also reached level 4! We are all very capable of beating Freeza together…but my father is out of commission sir. I don't see what is wrong with me taking his place. It is better I fight healthy at level two than to have my father fight and probably die in level 3! You know I'm capable of better things! You've seen me your majesty…please." Pan finished. 

Trunks looked at Pan one last time. He swore on his life that that would be the last time he would see her standing. The King sat in his chair and rubbed his temples. 

"Please sir, I've already proved myself as Son Itsu…now let me prove myself as Son Pan." 

The King looked at her emotionlessly. "Get out of my camp." 

"But sir…" 

"OUT!" He yelled. "Your family and you have all been demoted to 6th class…all of you Sons!" 

Pan flinched. She had brought her family down. She looked over at the King and scowled. They were better than that! They didn't deserve to be 6th class. 

"Out!" He yelled a final time. Pan bowed her thanks mechanically and left. She neared tears as she realized what she had done. She ran to her tent to pack all her belongings before her uncle and grandfather came back from training and heard they had been demoted. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Trunks wanted to run after her, and that was strange for him. She had just disgraced herself, her family, and now her planet. He held himself back. He had to. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan took the long route home. She didn't want to have to explain why she was there just yet. She needed time to think her words through before she could tell her family what had just happened. 

"It's a shame that they kicked out such a powerful commodity to the Vegetasai army." A raspy voice said behind Pan. 

"Leave me alone." Pan said as she walked away from Freeza. 

"No really, you are as powerful as you said you were. I think you could even be more." 

"What's your point?" 

"My point, dear girl, is that you should join my army. We are known as the most powerful, so why don't you fall in where you belong?" 

"Because…" Pan said walking away. 

"You said so yourself my friend, you and your family do not belong in 3rd class or even 6th class…you belong with royalty." 

"What's your motive?" Pan questioned. 

"Ah, I've finally gotten your full attention." Freeza said stopping in place beating his tail against the ground. 

"Well?" Pan questioned. She was well aware that she was in the midst of infamous greatness, but now wasn't the time for her to feel humble. She had just been dismissed by her own ruler; she wasn't in the mood to deal with another. 

"There's no motive. Just join my army and become royalty where you belong. You know your family and you are better than that." 

"I guess we are." Pan said biting her lower lip and scratching her head. 

"Join my army, and you will never have to answer to superiors again." 

"Never?" Pan questioned raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, you will have to answer to me…but that's because I rule everything my dear." 

"Ah, false advertising." Pan said walking away. 

"Think about my offer, and I'll let you get back to me on that." 

"How will I find you?" Pan questioned. When she wasn't answered, she turned around and Freeza was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Interesting how the tables turn huh people? Well, were you all right with your guess on the it being a dream or not? My how things don't work out in the real world... 

-Christina 


	19. We Have To Bow To WHO!

Hoi Minna...I realize that I took a very long time to get this one out, so lemme recap and let you know that this one will be extra extra long for your viewing pleasure. Terribly sorry for the delay. 

_So far, we have met Pan and her family as well as Trunks and his. The difference? Pan is third class and Trunks is royalty. After many obstacles, Pan has managed to infultrate the Saiya-jin camp and pose as a male to save her father from death with the upcoming war with Freeza. Agaisnt all odds, Pan manages to survive the brutal training. Not only does she survive, but she also climbs to being a top ranking officer. However, this charade couldn't go on forever. As she is soon discovered, her family is demoted to 6th class. With shame riding on her hindtails, where is she to go? An evil villian will soon prove his use to the Son family...but especially to Son Pan._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 19**   
_By: Christina _

Pan walked into the house to be greeted by her mother and father. After hearing what had happened to them and their family, they were just happy she was alive. 

"Pan." Videl cried holding Pan. Pan knew she wasn't only crying about the fact that she had almost lost her daughter, but at also being demoted in status. 

"I'm sorry mom and dad." Pan said still holding on tight. 

"No, don't you ever be sorry Pan. Ever." 

"It's my fault." Pan wailed as tears streamed from her eyes. Videl looked at Pan in shock, she had rarely seen the girl cry. She wiped the tears from Pan's face. "It isn't your fault Pan. If it wasn't for your bravery, your father probably wouldn't be alive." 

"I wish I could believe you." Pan murmured. 

"Well, you should." Gohan said coming up behind his daughter and hugged her. 

"Daddy." Pan cried harder. She had never felt like such a disappointment before. 

"It's okay Pan…everything is going to be okay." 

"I wish I could believe you too daddy." 

"Then maybe you should try." Gohan soothed further. Pan only nodded her head and enjoyed the warm embrace of her mother and father. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan leaned her head against her window and looked outside at the stars. It was funny how fast her life could turn around. One minute she was head of her own troops and was even being complemented by the King for all her valiant efforts. And the next, her family was ready to move from South City to no man's land. 

"Have you made up your mind?" A voice startled her out of her reverie. Pan instantly jumped up and into a sparring stance. 

"My mind?" 

"Do you want to join me, or not?" Freeza said sounding more impatient than before. 

"On one condition." 

"What is that?" 

"You are not allowed to touch me at all. You are not allowed to look at me in any way, and you are never to order me around to do anything I don't want to do or think unfair. I am able to make my own decisions as well…is that understood?" 

"It's a bit on the steep side with me, but I guess I can give that to you. I suppose harboring one of Vegetasai's best warrior is a price I must pay." 

"We'll shake on it." Pan said eyes narrowed. She reached her hand out and shook hands with Freeza. 

"I think this is the start of something good." Freeza said. 

"Yes, it is." Pan smirked devilishly. It was her time to shine now…no matter who it be with. 

"And your family?" 

"They are to stay until I can assure that everything is set for them." 

"But you know that Vegeta will have them moved from here to wherever it is 6th class soldiers go." 

"No they won't. Vegeta will be busy with you and me." Pan scowled evilly. 

"Hmm, I like your thinking." 

"Good, now let me have time with my family. I'll meet you at the camp where you captured me." 

"Till then." Freeza said with a bow and was gone. 

"Yeah, till then." Pan said going downstairs to explain to her family. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're doing what?!" Videl screeched. Pan had gotten them to sit down, but now it seemed to have done no good since Videl was now standing over Pan with a murderous glare. 

"Mother, you're just going to have to trust me. I'm just doing what's best for the family." 

"No Son Pan. You always say that you're doing good for the family, but you're risking your life! I don't want you to risk your life! I'm your mother, I should be risking my life to protect you!" 

"Mom, you and dad have done that my whole life. There's a turning point in every parent's life where it turns the other way around." Pan assured. "I know what I'm doing…just let me do it." 

"I don't know Pan…this is treason." 

"Mom, I don't want you to think about this dilemma. Just let me do my thing and you do yours." 

"Okay." 

"Dad?" Pan questioned. 

"I understand Pan." Gohan nodded. Pan nodded her thanks and hugged her parents. 

"I love you both and don't you ever forget that." 

"We love you too Pan." Videl said as her and Gohan both embraced Pan at the same time. They held onto each other for a while until Pan realized it was time for her to go. 

"Tell Uncle Goten and Grandpa Goku I'm sorry. And tell Grandma Chi Chi I'll be back soon." 

"Okay honey." Videl said as they let go of her. They watched her go out the door and into the air to an unknown destination. 

"She's grown so much in the past 6 months." Videl sighed sadly. 

"I know. But I'm very proud of her. Very." Gohan closed. 

"Yeah, me too." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan landed on the charred land. You could still see craters that were formed from ki blasts from before. 

"Let me begin welcoming you to Freeza's army by giving you your royal attire." Freeza said from behind Pan. Pan smirked and turned around to catch whatever he was throwing her way. 

In her hand, she held a cape that was made of pure red silks from somewhere in the galaxy and was embroidered with a "P" and had beautiful borders around the edge. Alongside that was her spandex that was colored blood red with hints of pink. Pan looked at the pink distastefully, but saw that it worked with the outfit overall. 

"It looks nice." Pan said. 

"Good, it should be. That is valued at twice as much as Vegeta's cape." 

'Wow, this is worth twice as much as South City.' Pan thought miraculously. She tried on the cape and could instantly feel the power that surged through her from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. 'So this is what it's like to be royalty.' Pan thought. 

"Why don't you change into the whole thing? It will suit you well." 

"I think I will." Pan said heading for the forest. She later reappeared in the attire. She looked like royalty and she felt like it. 

"Ah, finally; I have someone worthy to rule alongside me." Freeza said with a glimpse of maliciousness. 

"Take me back to the ship, and we will begin planning for Operation Vegetasai." Pan said in a demanding voice. 

"As you wish…your majesty." Freeza said throwing in a bow to let Pan feel the real power. Pan smirked evilly and finally adjusted to life on this side of the wealth spectrum. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Demoted? But I don't understand." Goten said as he looked at his father that had just walked into the tent. 

"Yeah well, believe it. Just pack your things up and let's go home. I think we should prepare for the worst. It's better we spend it at home anyway." Goku said remorsefully. Goten didn't say anything. He couldn't believe they were being demoted! He had to use all his will power from launching himself at Vegeta now. 

"Yeah, let's go home." Goten said packing his things huffily. It was better he take his frustration and anger out on the objects around him anyway. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku and Goten made the sad long walk home. They looked around at all that was familiar to them and cherished the memory as though it would be the last time they'd ever see it again. 

"Yeah…remember the time I…or how about the time we…" 

That was all that was left of their conversation. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten and Goku knocked on Gohan's door. They wanted to see how Pan was taking it. They figured she'd be beating herself up and not want to talk to any of them, but it was worth a shot to go and say hello to her. 

"Hey Gohan." Goten said as he walked in. 

"Gohan." Goku nodded in his son's direction. Gohan returned the nod and showed them into the living room where Chi Chi sat waiting. 

"Oh Goku." Chi Chi said as she went to her husband's warm inviting arms. 

"It's okay Chi Chi, everything is going to be okay." Goku whispered into her hair. 

"Goten." Chi Chi said releasing herself from her husband's arms to hug her youngest son. They all sat on the chairs as Gohan had wanted to tell them something. 

"Where's Pan?" Goten asked. 

"Pan…Pan went to Freeza." Gohan said nonchalantly. 

"She did what?!" Goku yelled standing instantly. "And you let her?!" 

"No, she has a plan dad." 

"What is it?" 

"I don't know." 

"Then it's not a plan!" Goku yelled. 

"She knows what she's doing!" Gohan challenged standing up. He placed a steady hand on Goku's shoulder. "Please dad, trust her. I did, and now I'm alive." 

"When did she go?" 

"This morning." Gohan said sitting back down. 

"We can still catch her if we try to look for her, come on Goten." 

"No dad." Goten said holding onto Goku's arm. "Just let Pan do what she needs to do. She's a smart girl…nothing is going to happen to her." 

"That's what you all said when she impersonated a male! She was close to death!" 

"But if you notice, she's not dead. Just trust her please dad." Gohan said. 

"Fine." Goku said defeated. It seemed that everyone had this all figured out already, so there was no point in him wrestling over them with this fact. "So what do we do now?" 

"We wait." Gohan said sitting back in his chair. Goku nodded solemnly and did the same. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"We take the troops and we come at them from this angle. By this time, they'll be too stunned to realize that anything is happening." Pan said pointing at the board behind her with her plans already written upon them. 

"Excellent plan your majesty!" One of the many board members commented. Pan nodded her head graciously. 

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, it's time for me to meet with my troops." 

"Yes your majesty." They all bowed as she left the room. 

'This is great!' Pan thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile as she went into the dining room where the soldiers all ate. As soon as they walked in, they all stood and bowed before her until she made her way to the front. 

"We attack…" Pan paused to look around. "…TOMORROW!" 

They all roared with glee and chanted Pan's name just as the soldiers had done for Vegeta before. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Prince Trunks sat in his room thinking again. It was good to be home, but it didn't seem to matter where he was. No matter where he went, all he could think about was her. She was a lowly 3rd class soldier's daughter who impersonated a male in Vegetasai's army…but that's not why he was thinking about her. He was thinking about everything they had gone through. How she probably saved his life in Freeza's ship, the outfits she wore while they were there, the stories she shared with him, and that kiss. That kiss was a memory all it's own. 

"Trunks! Dinner!" Bulma yelled up to her son. 

"I'm not hungry!" He said mechanically. Surprisingly enough, he really wasn't. Although he was too wrapped up in his thoughts…he didn't want it to end. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Leave me alone." Pan said lying on her bed. Figuring out her next step was hard enough, having someone bother her was even worst. 

"Forgive me your majesty, but it's time for dinner." A guard bowed. 

"No, that's okay." Pan waved him off. She turned her head away and couldn't help but smile. She finally lived the life she had always wanted. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun rose on the planet of Vegetasai. All the soldiers that were camped outside of Vegetasai's palace woke up from their slumber and were greeted with a great big surprise. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rise and shine your majesty." Pan said in a demonic voice. At the sound of this, Vegeta's eyes flashed open and within seconds he had Pan's neck in a tight grasp. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled tightening his grip. Pan's demonic smile never left her face. 

"Please Vegeta, is that any way to treat guests?" Freeza said from the chair he sat on in the large room. 

Vegeta instantly dropped Pan to the ground and looked over at Freeza. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" He roared again. 

"Quiet, quiet Vegeta." Freeza taunted. "You wouldn't want to wake your daughter would you?" 

Pan jumped up and sat on the seat that was to the left of Freeza and smirked. How nice it felt to be on the other side. 

"Dad, what's going on?" Trunks barged into the room. 

"I'm what's going on." Pan said crossing her legs. 

"Pan?" Trunks questioned looking at her. 

"Queen Pan, boy, where's your manners?" Freeza scoffed. 

"Queen? She is no queen!" Vegeta yelled. 

"On the contrary King Vegeta, she is." 

"I'll die before she is!" 

"Well that can be easily arranged." Freeza challenged. Pan's eyes danced between the two. She looked over at Bulma and saw her on the edge. Still in bed, she was frightened that a fight would break out here. 

"It's okay." Pan mouthed winking towards Bulma. Bulma looked petrified at first, but soon relaxed as she finally understood what Gohan had when Pan first left. 

Pan stood up in between the two bickering leaders. "Enough!" Pan's eyes flashed with anger between the two. "You will have ten minutes to pack up as much as you can carry and board Lord Freeza's ships." 

"I will not go anywhere!" 

"Let's go Vegeta." Bulma said placing a soft hand on Vegeta's rebellious arm. 

"No! We will not leave!" 

"We will." Bulma said. It seemed as if they were having a silent conversation, for the King stopped his yelling and began to gather his royal attire. 

Lord Freeza left and Pan was about to also. 

"I hope you know what you're doing." Vegeta muttered loud enough for Pan to hear. She nodded her head towards the two and left. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You are to treat the King and royal family with the same respect you treat me, is that understood?" Pan yelled to the troops that were all in the dining area. 

"Yes your majesty!" They all yelled in unison. Pan nodded her approval and took the royal family to the chambers they would be staying in. 

"You little ingrate." Trunks said to Pan as they walked to their quarters. 

"Don't question what you don't understand." Pan said to him before walking ahead of him faster. Trunks was about to go and run after her to gather a better explanation, but was instantly stopped by Vegeta's arm and a warning glance. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

When they were within the Royal living quarters, Pan shut the doors and double locked them so they couldn't be heard. She looked around for the control panel and looped previously recorded material on the surveillance cameras. 

"What's your plan girl?" Vegeta questioned. 

Trunks looked amazed at his father. "Plan?" 

"Yes plan." Pan scoffed. "Don't you see what I'm doing?" 

"Not really." Trunks said. 

"I thought I taught you better, boy." Vegeta said crossly. 

Before Vegeta could degrade his son further, Pan cut in. "If I have access to Freeza's trust, why shouldn't I use it?" 

"Huh?" Trunks questioned. 

Pan rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I'm an insider." Pan said. Something finally clicked in Trunks mind and he began to understand. 

"What's your motive?" Trunks asked, eyes narrowing suddenly. 

Pan's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you suggesting that I'm a traitor?" 

"Well, you've come this far." 

"I don't believe this. You know what; I don't need this right now. Your majesties." Pan bowed her respects and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, was that a twist worth waiting for? I hope so. And as if that's not enough, the story is not done. :-P Stay tuned for more! I will hopefully have enough time (hopefully no more technical difficulties) to post another chapter soon. Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	20. Don't Just Sit There! Get My Pants!

Hello again Minna! Well, I hope I got this part out a little faster than the first part. :-P I've been trying to overcome a brainblockage over the past couple weeks, but I'm hoping to get over it completely soon. Hmm...let's see, where were we? Ah yes... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Siege And Assist**   
**Part 20**   
_By: Christina _

"That's a horrible plan." Pan said over her communicator as she walked to her room. 

"What do you suggest then?" Freeza's voice inquired slyly. 

"Well, leave Vegetasai alone until we have settled some things. I think it would be more beneficial if we talk things out first." 

"How so?" 

"Well think about it…if we were to make treaties with them, it's possible that we could get out more from them that way than us actually conquering Vegetasai ourselves! And to think, we could even have the King as our slave rather than killing him. Doesn't that idea entice you?" 

"I suppose. You know, it's good to have you on my team. We'll discuss these findings tomorrow." 

With that said, Freeza clicked off. Pan continued to her room and shut the door. She was instantly slammed into the door just as she closed it. 

"I knew you were a traitor." The voice whispered vehemently into her ear. Pan couldn't help but enjoy the closeness but roll her eyes at the stupidity of the large male pressed up against her. 

"Get off me will you?" Pan said as she shoved him off. "How'd you get out anyway?" 

"Hello, I'm Saiya-jin; nothing can hold me back." 

"Why do you keep calling me a traitor?! Get over yourself!" Pan said as she sat on her bed to remove her boots that were hurting her feet. 

"Yeah, like I didn't hear that conversation out there." 

"Yeah, you did hear that conversation. But you also heard the conversation between your father and me. That doesn't seem to faze you." 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Why do you always ask that? Maybe doing the right thing doesn't require an explanation you know." 

"This is the right thing to you?" 

"Hmm, being royalty on the side of a psychotic killer…or defending my people. I'm gonna have to go with the second option." Pan said sarcastically. 

The Prince wanted to correct her, but he remembered that she was also royalty. 

"Thank you." Trunks said out of nowhere. Pan looked up instantly, but he was already gone. 

"You're welcome." Pan said taking her cape off. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hail Lord Freeza!" The loyal subjects sounded off as the Lord boarded his ship that was to take him to his destination. He was to go to Liazon to settle a disagreement that had flared between the two Lords since things with Vegetasai were getting intense. 

"Let nothing bad happen." Freeza warned Pan as he boarded the ship. Pan bowed her "loyalty" and watched him depart. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Freeza has left me in charge of this operation until he comes back. You will take all your orders from me. You will not take them from anyone else, is that understood?!" Pan roared to the crowd of perfectly aligned soldiers. Prince Trunks stood on the side and watched as she took charge of the situation. She truly was built for the wages of war. "Now you are to go to Vegetasai and set up camp. You will await there for my orders. You are to be undetectable to any of the local citizens. If any of them see you, our cover is completely blown. Understood?" 

"Yes Queen Pan." They all said respectfully with their bows. 

"MOVE OUT!" Pan roared to the crowd demonically. They bowed one last time and made their ways to the ships that waited for them outside. 

"Another day's work." Pan said walking past Trunks with a sly smile and a wink. Trunks couldn't help but blush a little at this. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was getting harder and harder for Pan to suppress her feelings towards Trunks. She noticed that she had to avoid him a lot more than usual to prevent herself from pouncing on the demi-Saiyajin. 

"Do the right thing." Pan said to herself as she made her way through the endless corridors. 

"Oops, sorry." Pan said realizing she was lost in a daze. She instantly was caught in his gaze. His glistening body made her come to the conclusion that he had been training. 

"Sorry again." Pan nodded in his direction before quickly making her way down the hall. 

"Wait." Trunks called after her. Pan closed her eyes to mentally gather herself, but all that was in vain once she turned around to talk to him. 

"Yes?" She inquired. 

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

Pan concocted a plan in her mind as quickly as possible. Forcing on her most convincing scowl she muttered, "Well, you convicted me of treason!" 

"Sure." Trunks said knowingly as he turned his back on her this time to walk back to his quarters. 

"No really! It is!" Pan called after him. 

"Uh huh." He said sarcastically as he waved her off. Pan fumed outwardly and advanced the other direction. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"That little encounter was totally uncalled for." Pan muttered as she threw things down on her bed. She went to the window to admire the view. Back on Vegetasai, she couldn't even get a glimpse of the stars on the count of the smog. But now, she was one of them in the deep vast sky. 

"When I was a boy, I used to love looking at the night sky." A voice said from the corner. 

Pan instantly jumped and went down into a sparring stance. "Don't do that!" Pan said once she realized it was Trunks. He came closer, and Pan dully noted that he still didn't have a shirt on. 'I wish he would.' 

Trunks said nothing though. He went over to her and gave her the deepest kiss he'd ever given yet. 

Pan was taken aback to say the least. She had her eyes still closed when he pulled away slowly. Had this really happened to her? She opened her eyes to see his blue crystal's staring into her chocolate ones. 

"I'm sorry, but I had to." He said as he caressed her face some more. He bent down and gave her another kiss. This time, Pan was sure to participate. Slowly, they moved back towards her bed where she sat at the edge as he began to kiss her feverishly. 

"This is going to change everything, you know that right?" Pan said between kisses. 

"I realized that a long time ago." Trunks responded. 

"I'm only a third class Saiya-jin too. Well, actually a sixth class." Pan said pulling away to look him seriously in his face. 

"In my eyes, you were always a queen." Trunks said sweetly. Pan wanted to slap him for being so sappy, but she couldn't help but drown in his words. She smiled mischievously and pulled him to her on the bed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan smiled at the warm embrace behind her. She didn't find a need for a comforter right at the moment. Actually, it was smothered amongst the floor. She mentally laughed at all the excitement that had taken place last night. 

A buzzing sound snapped her out of her thoughts as she slowly got out of Trunks' arms. Being utterly naked and walking across her room, she shivered slightly at the change in temperature. 

"What?" She barked over her intercom in a harsh whisper. 

"Lord Freeza is expected to dock within the next two hours your highness." A monotone voice said. 

"Shit." Pan said under her breath. "Okay commander." Pan said as she confirmed his message. 

Pan tiptoed over to the bed and looked at the sight before her. The naked demi Saiya-jin snored soundly asleep. She hated to wake him from where he was, but she had no choice; but, how she did this was all up to her. 

She slowly crawled next to his side and gave him a warm kiss on the lips. That eventually got out ruled when he began to respond and had her pinned underneath his massive body. 

"We can't do this now." Pan said frantically between kisses. 

"Why not? You're not tired are you?" Trunks grinned. 

"Freeza is coming back in 2 hours." Pan said. This got Trunks' attention. Within seconds, he was flying about her room getting his things together and on. 

"Haha." Pan chuckled as she watched him zoom about the room. Sure she was just as frantic as he was, but this was too funny. She gripped the sheets to her body to warm herself and watched in amusement. 

"I'll see you later." Trunks said as he kissed her one last time and headed to his "prison cell." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan headed to the "prison" quarters where the King and Queen were staying and explained to them that they were never released from their quarters and such. This would make sure that Freeza would see Pan was treating them just like prisoners. 

The Royal Family understood and Pan went back to being the harsh leader she had to pretend to be. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lord Freeza." Pan bowed as she entered the royal dining hall that was set with a large buffet. 

"Hello my dear. Please, sit. And you," he barked to a nearby guard, "call the royal family to join us." 

The guard nodded his head and left. Pan calmed herself and went about eating. It had been 2 days since she had last seen Prince Trunks. True she was able to sneak out to see him, but it was too risky. 

"They refuse to join you sire." The Guard returned. 

Freeza rolled his eyes and stood with a flare. "What do you mean?!" 

"It's okay, I will retrieve them." Pan said calming the Ice-jin. The last thing she needed was for Freeza to be in a bad mood. 

"Please do before I get a migraine." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan walked down the hall quickly. It had been far too long since she had seen Trunks and she had missed him. 

*knock knock* 

"We're not coming!" King Vegeta roared. 

"Yes you are." Pan said in her demanding female voice. Within seconds, the door was opened and a defeated King stood before her. 

"Lead the way woman." The King stated evenly. He didn't like being bossed around by this tiny sixth class warrior, but he had to do what he needed to do. Being a King sometimes meant putting your guard down. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

During dinner, Pan concentrated on her plans. So far, she had managed to infiltrate Freeza's security systems as well as the ship's inner workings. And with Trunks' and Bulma's help, Pan was able to understand the way the ship controls worked as well as all the satellites that were connected to the mother ship. 

"This is good." Pan thought to herself as she planned more. The festivities would take place in a week. Her plan was almost complete and she loved it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, what does Pan-chan have up her sleave? Tricky isn't she? And my isn't she getting herself into lots and lots of trouble. ;-) Ja ne! 

-Christina 


	21. Guess Who's Baaaaaaaaaaack!

It's been a _l-o-n-g_ time since I've updated this story. I'm sorry to my many loyal fans out there. It's good to be back though. It's weird to see how has changed since the time I've started.

**Re-cap!** This is a totally necessary part. Pan is basically your typical third class warrior's daughter that takes care of her family. The men in her family often have to go on Sieges for King Vegeta in order to satisfy Freeza, the only person strong enough to control the Saiya-jins. On one of these Sieges, Gohan injures his leg to the point where he finds it hard to walk. Goten (Gohan's own personal Physician) tells Gohan to lay off his leg until he has to go on the next siege or else it was a possibility for him to lose the ability to walk. However, their plans change when King Vegeta orders one male from each family to join his army in the fight against Freeza. Scared that her father might not make it, Pan dresses up as a boy and takes her father's place. Pan not only passes for a man, but she also successfully makes a high rank in the King's army. However, she is soon discovered as a woman and has her ENTIRE family demoted down to 6th class - the lowest of the low. Finding this to be a shame, she eventually encounters Freeza who makes her an offer that would seem hard to pass up - a life she never imagined for herself and her family. She eventually takes his offer, but not before conjuring up a plan of her own. Capturing the Royal Family, she continues with her plan. While the rest of the family understand her plan to help them win the empire back, Trunks convinces himself that Pan is nothing but a traitor. Eventually, this vision of her falls from his eyes as he now sees a woman that he wants, needs, and loves. Before their love could blosom into something more beautiful, Freeza is there once again to ruin their plan. However at this point, it is Pan who has the upperhand. And now, on to what many of you have been waiting for - the rest of the story!

**Siege And Assist**  
**Part 21**  
_By: Christina _

Pan continued down the corridors to her room. In her hand she held the top secret folders that controlled the fate of Vegetasai. Nodding her head to one of the passing soldiers, she closed the doors to her room and securely locked everything. Running a bug test to make sure Freeza wasn't trying anything sneaky, Pan concluded that everything was okay.

She opened the folders and blatantly ruffled through all the papers that were in there. She looked over her plan over and over. After a week of relentless planning, it was set. Her plan for domination was here. She was going to return custody of Vegetasai to its rightful owners. And not only that, she was going to change the universe at the same time.

She closed her eyes and meditated further. This was definitely taking some serious guts on Pan's behalf. She gathered her last thoughts and ran through the plan in her head over and over again.

"It's time." She murmured to herself. She hurried down the hall just as the guard passed and into the Royal Family's prison cell.

"Let's go." She whispered to them. Their beds portrayed them sleeping, but standing in front of her was a family ready to do what it took to save their empire. "The guard will do his rounds and be back here in about 3 minutes so we better get a move on it. Follow me closely, don't make a sound, and be quick about it."

All of them, save for Vegeta, nodded their understanding. Pan opened the door, and slipped out with them following behind her. Slipping just past the guards that were posted in front of the room that held the space pods, Pan quickly shut the door behind her.

"Good luck to all of you." Pan smiled.

"You're not coming with us?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Pan comforted with her winning Son smile. "But don't worry; everything is going to be okay." She said tapping at her head. Bulma nodded before getting into the pod that was designated just for her. Vegeta also got into his as well as Bra. The doors were closed and they were ejected with surprising silence.

"I can't leave you." Trunks said behind Pan.

"You have to. You can't stay here with me."

"No, I won't leave you." Trunks said taking the girl into his arms.

"Please, don't make this hard for me." She said on the verge of tears.

"Come with me!"

"If something happens to me Trunks, take care of yourself and move on, okay?"

"No! I won't let you!" Trunks whispered with more force.

Pan smirked at Trunks. "What happened to the ruthless son of Vegeta? Don't be a sap on me now Trunks." Trunks wanted so much to smile at her little taunt, but knew he couldn't. He took her into one last embrace and kissed her passionately. Before getting too engorged in the kiss, Pan hit the back of his neck. Feeling his body slump against hers, she placed him gently in the pod. She took the locket that was around her neck and put it on his. Placing one last letter on his stomach before shutting the pod door, she quickly launched it before he woke up or before she changed her mind.

"Aishiteru Trunkschan." Pan waved. A single tear coursed its way down her cheek and she quietly exited the room with stealth like precision.

Sirens went off all over the ship. Pan lay in bed "asleep" as a guard came and barged into her room.

"How dare you!" She yelled.

"Your highness, the Royal Family is missing!"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! IT IS YOU WHO IS SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM!" She roared convincingly. "Get out of my sight. I will be out and dressed in a couple of minutes."

"Yes your highness." The guard bowed.

Pan's eyes narrowed as she quietly thought of her convincing performance. 'This better work.'

"What's going on here?!" Pan stormed into the meeting room where Freeza sat and all his other minions. "I demand to know what happened!"

"It seems that your guards have let the Royal Family slip out of their hands." Freeza said slowly around a goblet of his best wine.

"I don't understand how this could happen!"

"Seems they took the pods in the space pod room." Freeza added. Pan's eyes narrowed as she looked at the two emotionless guards who stood to the side and held responsible for this whole ordeal.

"How does the Royal Family slip past you?! And not just one guard, but two! How does this kind of thing happen?!"

"Well you see your highness…"

"NO EXCUSES! You both to report to Liazon where you will report for slave labor. Get out of my sight right this instant!" The guards nodded their consent and left the room.

"I don't understand how this could happen. There are 4 of them. They're easily detectable." Pan said rubbing her temples as she sat down in the chair.

"Well what do you plan to do now my dear?" Freeza said eerily calm.

"Storm the castle." She said looking up once more.

Trunks blinked wearily as he attempted to make a connection between everything that had just happened. "Pan!" He yelled reaching out for her. He knew already that she wasn't there, but he need to allow it all to sink back in. He looked out the window in hopes that her pod might follow just behind his.

Nothing.

"Pan." He murmured. Detecting the extra weight around his neck, the fingered the small necklace that adorned his neck. Looking down at it, he opened the locket to see a picture of her smiling. It was comforting for him to see.Feeling the letter on his stomach, he grabbed it and read it carefully.

_My dearest Trunks, _

_I'm sorry for what I did to you. Please understand that I had to do it for you and for me. A planet is nothing without its Prince. But a planet can still be everything without a 6th class warrior. Forgive me. _

--Pan

Trunks crumpled the letter that he held in his hand. "But what is a planet with only half a prince?" He murmured to himself. Holding the letter close to his heart, he wanted nothing more than revenge. He would get his. For his family and for Pan.

The troops marched into place. This was definitely their time to shine. Not only had they been humiliated by the fact that the Royal Family had left Freeza's main hull, but now they were back at the castle making plans for revenge.

"Surround the castle!" The commanders yelled aloud.

"This is a brilliant plan!" Freeza said to Pan who levitated next to him. "You're brilliant girl!"

"I know I am." Pan beamed. She hoped that everything was in place. Vegeta needed to do his part if he wanted to bring Freeza down.

"To the castle!" The commanders yelled.

"No, wait!" Freeza yelled aloud stopping the notion. All turned to their leader worriedly as his facial expression was replaced by that of fear. "What is that?" He murmured. "YOU!" he yelled looking for Pan. However, she was nowhere in sight.

"What is it?" The commander inquired coming up next to Freeza.

"Do you feel that?"

Everything came together at that exact moment. Pan joined the Royal Family atop the castle and watched as various warriors from other planets surrounded the troops. The universe warriors also came streaming out of the castle so they definitely had them completely surrounded.

"Surrender!" Pan yelled down to Freeza.

"Oh I don't believe this. Is this what you were planning all along? Is this what you had in mind?!" Freeza laughed sardonically.

"Surrender Freeza! We have various warriors gathered around here from 7 galaxies…all of which you helped to destroy!"

"My men and I will fight to the death. And by death, I surely don't mean our own."

"Is that your wish?"

"It's not my wish, it's what will happen."

"Have it your way." Pan said as she signaled for her men to attack. At that exact moment, the war for the 7 galaxies was underway.

I understand that wasn't a very long chapter, but I want to slowly get back into the groove of things. Please understand! ) But let me know what you thought about that chapter. Who knows, it might fuel me to work faster! wink wink

--Christina D


	22. Ready aim fire!

Hey everyone! Wow, the responses were great from the old story. I wasn't expecting as much as I got. Thanks everyone! Here is the latest one and I promise it is longer than the other one. Enjoy!

--Christina : )

**

* * *

Siege And Assist  


****Part 22**  
_By: Christina _

The battle was hard and won. Pan watched victoriously above the security of the castle wall as her men triumphed over Freeza's minions. She could see the floating villain across the way looking on at the battle with astonishment. Were his men really losing?

She couldn't help but look around and wonder where Trunks was. Vegeta and Bulma happily joined her on the balcony to gaze at what was going on below. But eventually, there would come a time when Bulma would have to go to safety and Vegeta would have to get into battle mode. It was time to finish what they had planned all along. It just took a third class warrior's daughter to finally bring the whole plan together.

Pan. Vegeta looked over at the currently sixth class warrior. She had shed her "royal" attire that Freeza had given her and was now donning her commoner's battle attire. It was hard to believe that she had given up royalty for Freeza because of her loyalty to Vegeta. It was people like Pan that made Vegetasai what it truly was.

It would be hard for him to find a mate for his son that would even be close to Pan's nature. True he could just go the simple route and make his son chose Pan as his mate, but that wasn't how it worked. Royalty never mixed with commoners. It was hard to even put nobles with royalty.

But what about his Bulma? On her home planet, she was just a lowly commoner. But yet, Vegeta had openly chosen her to be his. But it wasn't like she couldn't change her status on Vegetasai. But then again, she was supposed to be a slave.

Vegeta shook his head and returned his attention to the battle. His inner turmoil was getting ridiculous! Right now, he had other things to think about.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Freeza muttered.

"Do you want me to call for reinforcement's sir," another minion questioned.

"This is our back up!"

The minion quickly retreated far from Freeza before he lifted his finger and sent his general into the next dimension. The minion had a brush with death earlier when he suggested retreating from the battle ground.

"I am the invincible Freeza! This is bullshit!" raged the small leader. He looked up to see pure delight riding on Pan's face. "I'll get you, don't worry about that."

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes. 'The only thing the men of this country needed were a little push.'

Pan looked over at Vegeta and took in his signal. Talking into her communicator, she ordered all her men to retreat quickly. Vegeta smirked as he saw them all leave at once and Freeza's face fall into smugness.

* * *

"I told you they were cowards!" Freeza roared to whoever was left in his command. His men stood wearily in the middle of the open field that was littered with bodies from their own command unit. What had just happened? Weren't they the ones losing?

Freeza looked up at Vegeta's face expecting to see a defeated face when he noticed that he was met with that of a smug King that looked as though he already won.

Without warning, a bright light erupted from Vegeta's fingertip. What started out as a small glowing ball eventually grew to ten times its size. Without any indication of what he was going to do with it, Vegeta threw the vast ball into the large group of warriors.

The massive ball seared through every single soldier that stood within its reach. Even Freeza could feel the heat radiate on his face.

When the dust settled, Freeza looked on in horror as the field where his men once stood was now a crater with their bodies filled in. His mouth was agape as he realized that it was just him and his General Jace left.

"That's not all," Pan yelled down to the fallen leader. He glared up at Pan to see what she had in store. Within seconds of her yelling that, a crater shaped cement piece came down to reveal an arena.

Freeza shook in rage as all the humiliation settled in. Pan had betrayed his trust, went to Vegeta's side, and fought a battle with his minions knowing they would win, then killing them off with just the tip of their finger, and now covering their bodies with that of this new arena.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Freeza yelled aloud as he powered up. His floating device exploded as he continued. With eyes turning a bright white, his body erupted into a larger, scarier looking demon rather than the trite little figure that was huddled in his floating chair.

Simultaneously, Vegeta and Pan's eyes shot open as they felt out his ki. With his earlier condition, the both of them had a fighting chance of defeating him. But now that he was powered up at a stage they never knew existed, Pan wasn't so sure anymore.

"Get out of here woman," Vegeta ordered to Bulma. She wanted to retaliate, but there was just a look in Vegeta's eyes that warned her not to.

'Fear, perhaps?' Bulma thought worriedly as she made her way into the safety of her castle. She joined Bra in the ki deflector room that she had created. This room was designed to withstand some of the damages that the powerful energy had.

"Where the hell is that son of yours?" Pan cursed over to Vegeta. With a deep scowl, he evenly returned her comment.

"Why don't you tell me woman? He's your man after all." Pan's eyes widened at what Vegeta had just said.

'Did he just say what I think he said?'

She wanted to open her mouth to say something, but a searing pain erupted from the left side of her face as a ki ball was hurled right into it and send her flying into the nearby castle wall.

"You traitor," Freeza yelled down at the temporarily paralyzed Pan.

"Heh, is that all you've got to say? I've just set your entire army up for destruction."

"You were always a little bitch," Freeza said as he formed a ki ball in his hand.

Pan smirked and closed her eyes and waited for the attack that was sure to come…but it didn't. She opened her eyes to see a Super Saiya-jin Trunks standing in his path donning his Royal Battle attire.

"Is that where you were the whole time?! Changing?!" Pan questioned from the ground. She wanted desperately to stand up and smack the little Prince in his head.

"No that's not where I was." Trunks said returning Freeza's ki ball and sending him flying into the nearby wall. "But you're welcome," he smirked extending a hand out to Pan. With a bit of a struggle, she was able to stand up. A senzu bean was passed into her hand as Trunks flew off to go and continue his little bout with Freeza. His father was already there on the ground in Super Saiya-jin.

As Pan regained her strength, she stopped once she sensed other ki's. Her eyes widened. "There's no way…" she trailed off.

* * *

Ooh, who could these new comers be?? I wonderrrrrrrrrrrr! Actually, I don't know either since I didn't write the next chapter yet. Haha, oh well! Let me know what you think!

--Christina : )


	23. Gold is a Saiyajin's Best Friend!

Alright, it's been a while due to some personal problems, but I think you all will be pleased with this chapter. Now I know I got this one out late, but that doesn't mean that I won't give you all a treat for being so patient. This is definately a longer section! D Enjoy it and feel free to comment. I love getting reviews to know that you folks enjoy this story.

Christina )

* * *

**Siege And Assist**  
**Part 23**  
_By: Christina _

Goku and Goten noticed that Pan had taken her eyes away from Freeza.

"Watch out Pan!" With little reaction time, she held her hands up to protect her vitals…her face.

With a vicious shove, she was sent into the ground. She looked at her Savior and was surprised to see King Vegeta had done it.

"Don't be so stupid girl! Pay attention. What do you think this is? A cheesy action movie? You have time to move, stupid! Use your head!" Pan looked at the King. She wasn't sure what she was more surprised at. His outburst, or the fact that he had helped her. She got herself together, and stood up quickly. Freeza had looked absolutely murderous at the moment. Pan flinched at the towering demon. True she was intimidated by him, but she couldn't afford to be.

She flew closer to where they all stood. At the moment, it was Trunks and Goten that were fighting Freeza. Their swift kicks, punches, and well thought out ki attacks seemed fruitless against Freeza who just stood there and swapped it away like a fly over food.

Pan looked over at Goku and Vegeta who just analyzed the situation. How could they not jump in at a time like this.

"Because one must know their enemy first Pan. Trunks and Goten understand this." Goku said aloud which scared her.

Pan nodded her head. 'I suppose it would be better if our two strongest warriors knew what they were up against rather than all of us not knowing what to do.' She stood in line and watched as Trunks and Goten got wearied out. Just as Goku and Vegeta were about to step in, Pan held her arm out to stop them.

"Wait, let me go."

"You don't have enough strength to fight him alone, girl." Vegeta informed all but nicely.

"Trust me." Pan said as she walked over to Freeza cockily.

"That girl will get herself killed." Vegeta muttered. Goku said nothing but waited in anticipation for what Pan had to offer.

* * *

She continued her prowl over to him. He already saw her coming and with a hint of amusement, he swatted the boys away with quick ki blasts.

"I see you've come to play with me Son Pan."

Her emotionless face sent shivers down Trunks' and Goten's back. That was perhaps one of the reasons why they continued to sit on the sidelines rather than intervene.

"You know that you're going to die, don't you?" Nothing. She stood there in her spot with her arms crossed facing an emotionless façade on her once soft features.

The boys sat on the side and just watched as a glaring match preceded between Freeza the Ice-Jin that came to conquer Vegetasai and Pan Son, the third class female warrior.

No movement. This was beginning to scare everyone aside from the two involved in the glaring match. It almost seemed as though they were telepathically yelling obscenities at one another. This wasn't good. Wait, movement. A smirk formed on Pan's lips as a look of amusement crossed Freeza's.

"You think you're ready to play with me, girl?" Without a word, a white flame erupted below Pan that slowly engulfed her entire body. Thinking it was going to singe through Pan's body, Trunks jumped up and attempted to swat her away from the magnificent fire.

Pan held her right hand up as if forming an imaginary force field around herself and sending Trunks to the ground. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Trunks was scared stiff. He wasn't sure which was worst, her not talking or her emotionless voice that almost sent ice his direction. He backed away and just allowed her to do what it is she had to do.

Vegeta and Goku smirked as they realized what was going on. How was it that this 3rd class warrior's daughter possessed it? Not even the King of Saiya-jins had this ability. Sure there was envy etched in his features, but there was also respect.

The air stood still as the glaring match continued. But Trunks and Goten were surprised when the blue aura that had engulfed her slowly dissipated. There stood a Pan with straight white hair with tints of blue and a silver suit with blue trimming that clung to her body and accentuated every curve and every crevice of every muscle her body had to offer.

Freeza stood seemingly un-phased by Pan's transformation. This would have been believable until Trunks and Goten realized that his tail had stopped its arrogant sway.

"You ready now?" a silvery voice chimed. It was seemingly serene but it also had the coldness of ice. Pan had transformed into something Trunks and Goten had never seen. They couldn't even sense her power level. Was it because it was too high or because it suddenly became nonexistent? They quickly got up just in time to avoid the two powering up. Pan smirked as her power level spiked and shook the entire planet. The cracks in the ground resembled only some of the power she had. Freeza also powered up in attempts to show he wasn't going to go without a fight.

The battle had officially begun.

A ki blast was sent Pan's way. Instead of stepping to the side and avoiding it, she engulfed it completely. It had no effect on her. In the blink of an eye, she was had left her spot, hit Freeza in several areas, and had returned to her spot again.

"You're too easy. Why do I even bother?" Pan smothered.

"Don't get too cocky girl, just kill him and be done with it," Vegeta sneered.

"Yes my King, but wouldn't you rather have him die a slow painful death. He had intentions to kill your family mind you. I don't suppose you don't think it'd be proper for me to dispose of him too quickly…that's exactly what he wants" that silvery voice charmed.

"Do it girl! You know your limitations."

"Hush your Majesty, let me play my game." Before Vegeta could call her an insolent brat, she had already begun her attack on Freeza. He was sent flying into the air with numerous ki balls chasing after his retreating form. As soon as he landed, she barraged him with more sending him deeper and deeper into a crater. She stopped her assault and flew down into the crater where Freeza was imbedded. "Now come on Freeza, don't pass out on me now," she taunted as she slapped his face a bit.

"You think this is funny girl?"

"Actually yes I doo…." He had his hand around her neck. For some odd reason, she wasn't able to get out of his grip. She looked into his eyes and saw as his eyes turned a deeper color. She would have been scared, but she felt like there was nothing to fear…that was until she felt his power level spike and eventually go into overload. He exploded with power. His hands emitted ki blast after ki blast into her neck until he finally decided to let her go. She coughed up the blood that had made it's way to her mouth.

"That was a good one. I never saw it coming," she commended.

"Finish him girl! You don't have time," Vegeta yelled.

"There's always time!" Before she could finish, she was sent hurling into the ground yet again. The weight on her was pretty substantial. She tried to push it off, but she realized that it was applying a pretty good force itself. "This was fun, but now it's time for you to go." She powered up some more and then she sent ki blast after ki blast to Freeza that lay on top of her. She pushed him off her and blurred to his side where she delivered a round-house kick to his face. He quickly grabbed her foot but was later met with a fist in the face. Truly he didn't see that coming. He released her from his grip and she sent punch after punch and landed every single one. She kicked his upper torso relentlessly and she could feel his breath leaving his body each time she did so.

As he lay on the ground, she jumped back and powered up – but she was met with no response.

"What's going on?" She wondered allowed. Her legs felt weak beneath her and she slowly sunk to the ground realizing she couldn't even support her own weight anymore.

"Go get her!" Vegeta ordered the two boys. They didn't question the King's orders and quickly grabbed her just as Vegeta and Goku jumped into action.

"I told you to finish him girl! I told you didn't have time!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why didn't I have time? Thirty-seconds ago I could've crushed him like a bug! Why can't I even power up now!"

"Your power has limitations you idiot. Listen to your King next time." Vegeta scolded as he and Goku attacked Freeza who had already time to dust himself off and regain some of his strength.

"Oh King Vegeta, what an honor," Freeza taunted.

* * *

"Pan, keep your eyes open. Pan! Keep them open!" Goten yelled down at her.

"I can't. I'm so tired…my body feels so weak…I have a headache…everything hurts on me…"

Goten heard a blast and watched as Goku was hurled into a nearby canyon wall. He nodded at Trunks and left their side to go and help his father and the King.

"Please, stay awake! I'm scared that if you go to sleep you won't wake up." Trunks said to her.

"Heh, wouldn't that be great. I could use that break."

"Pan, I mean permanent."

"Don't worry about me Trunks, I'll be okay."

"No, I want you to stay awake. Please. Stay awake."

Pan looked up in his eyes and saw sincere concern. Why was she feeling so light headed? What was this feeling of contentedness? Is this what it feels like to be dying? She felt around her neck and realized that it was now bleeding profusely from the spot where Freeza had attacked her.

This was it – she was dying!

She couldn't control the feelings that welled up inside of her. And then she saw what she feared…her life before her very eyes. Her vision blurred as she realized that tears were streaming down her face. She knew she was being weak in front of the Prince, but when you're dying, nothing matters anymore.

"You won't die Pan…you can't."

"Why is that?" She mustered.

"Because our story isn't done yet," he said trying to refrain from being cheesy. Pan looked up at his face and smiled at him.

"I can't, Trunks, I can't. This pain…is just overwhelming," She winced as she spit out blood.

"Heh, Itsu would have been able to handle it," Trunks sneered.

_'Huh?'_ Pan questioned in her mind.

"You're too weak anyway. I should have guessed that someone like you would never be worthy of me. You truly do deserve to be a 6th class warrior."

"What did you say?"

"It's a shame there isn't a class lower than that. You and your family would fit right in. If anything, I think I shall create a new class just for you and your family," Trunks said emotionlessly as he dropped her head harshly onto the ground.

"Take that back," she winced as she sat up.

"Why should I? The truth should never be a hidden fact."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

* * *

Goku was slammed into the rock wall just as Vegeta landed right on top of him.

"This isn't going to be easy," Goku winced in and out of consciousness. His clothing had ripped off long ago and his power level was shockingly low.

"Weakling," King Vegeta muttered just before passing out. Goku sighed heavily and with all his might, attempted to pick the King up, but he couldn't. The coldness of the dark soon sucked him in and he joined King Vegeta in the same state.

* * *

Goten noticed his father and the King embedded into the wall. Their lack of movement alarmed Goten, but he knew they had just passed out and hadn't died. Truly, that would have been tragic. He looked over at Trunks and could see a disgusted look on his face as he seemed to spat down at Pan. Goten wanted so much to get up and retort, but his entire body hurt. His head was bleeding somewhere behind his head, his hands were burnt from catching and deflecting so many ki attacks from Freeza, and he was sure that he had broken quite a few ribs already.

Goten wheezed as he attempted to push himself up.

"I'm sorry," Goten murmured as his strength betrayed him and sent him back into Vegetasai.

* * *

"You're worthless Son Pan…6th level trash," Trunks taunted before leaving her to where Freeza stood.

"I am not WORTHLESS!" She cried out as she powered herself up and stood. Power surged through her veins and took hold of her. The adrenaline rush was more than enough to get her off her feet and walk her to where Trunks stood.

"You are worthless Son Pan," Freeza added. Trunks smirked at his comment seeing his plan was working, Pan was furious.

"Don't call me worthless!" She screamed louder as her power level spiked. Trunks stood still as he noticed that her power level was rising and it wasn't stopping. What was going on here?

It seemed as though she were undergoing another transformation. Her body was soon enveloped in a gold aura. For some odd reason, it was so pure and beautiful – almost angelic. There was an eerie feeling to this transformation. Her ki disappeared and her body had tightened and toned itself once again. Her attire changed into that of silver and gold trim. Looking at her, she was fit for royalty. But right now she wasn't fit for anything but killing.

Her pupils had disappeared once again and she stood next to Trunks at the blink of an eye and looked over at Freeza. She looked in his direction.

"I'm going to need your help," her voice rang in his head. Trunks almost lost his composure when he realized that she was telepathically speaking to him.

He did nothing but nod his head.

"Don't think that just because you underwent t his new transformation that you can beat me," Freeza said as he glared at her. "You know I can easily take you out you stupid girl. For once your Prince was right, you are worthless."

Pan said nothing. She allowed her power level to show as she powered up.

"Ha, your power level is nothing!"

She smirked. **"Ka…."**

"You think you can take me down with that attack?"

**"…me…"**

"Fine, I will give you a freebie you stupid brat."

**"…ha…"**

"Give it your best shot!"

**"…me…"**

"DO IT!" he yelled opening his arms and allowing the attack to hit him.

**"…HA!"**

Freeza stood still as the attack seared his chest. "Is that all you've got!"

**"FINAL FLASH!"** Trunks yelled as he too joined in. Freeza felt the pain begin to throb in his chest and sent a blast to counter that attack.

The light that emitted from the attacks were vicious. Not only did it have the ability to blind anyone that wasn't prepared for it, but it was also able to stir the unconscious forms of Goku, Vegeta, and Goten. They all opened their eyes and were surprised to see two forms, one glowing in gold and the other in yellow, attacking Freeza. It seemed to be evenly matched and didn't seem like anything was going to happen.

"You can't beat me!" Freeza said as he added more power.

_"Now!"_ Pan yelled. Her and Trunks sent all their energy into the attack.

Trunks felt his leg go weak and he threw the remainder of his energy at Freeza before falling to the ground unconsciously. Pan stepped forward as her golden aura began to expand. It expanded as far as the atmosphere could reach before it retracted back into her.

**"HA!"** She yelled louder as the gold that had been within her was sent through her attack.

The gold quickly engrossed Freeza's ki attack and continued it's path right into Freeza.

**"NO!"**

**"HAAAAAAAAAA!"** Pan continued. The attack encircled Freeza and again retracted into a small ball bringing him with it. Before the ball could disappear, it exploded into golden dust that settled where the great leader once stood.

"I did it…" Pan murmured as she sunk down to the ground on her knees.

* * *

Wowsers, what just happened? Well now that Freeza is out of the picture, what will Pan Son's future be like? Will her betrayal to King Vegeta be forgotten? Will she still be a 6th class warrior? Did Trunks mean everything he said to her? Find out next chapter!

Christina D


	24. What do you mean you don't want it!

**Okay, here it is! I'm sorry this took so long, but it really is hard to write a love story when you just break-up with your boyfriend. I hope you all understand. / It was no easy task, but somehow writing this did make me feel better. Please let me know what you think! I'm still debating on whether I should write a couple more chapters or ending it right here. What do you think? Let me know! **

_Christina _

* * *

**Siege And Assist**  
**Part 24**  
_By: Christina _

She grasped the soil beneath her. To everyone else, it was dirt. But to her, it was her land. It was no longer Freeza's, it was no longer under threat – it was her people's land. She stood with shaky legs and made her way over to her grandfather. Before she could get there, she could see the rest of her family making their way down to her. They stood on the far end by the castle where they had once been taking safety.

"Let's hear it for Son Pan!" a voice yelled from behind her. She turned her head and immediately recognized her platoon that she had tortured for weeks on end. She smiled at them and realized that the cheering not only came from them, but also from all the other warriors that soon surrounded her. "

Thank you." Pan smiled with tears on the verge of falling. This was definitely monumental. 'I'm the very first woman to be recognized in the Vegetasai army.' "Not to mention I saved the planet." She laughed ironically to herself.

The cheering soon sounded above everything else. Pan walked over to her family and embraced each one. Her mother and father were the first she ran to. "I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered into their ears since the deafening cheering was becoming overwhelming. Pan stepped back and looked around at her. Her grandmother and the queen were standing off to the side holding onto one another as they smiled at her. Goten and Goku proudly smiled at her weakly as they held onto their various broken body parts.

The King and the Prince stood off to another side. Pan stood in fear. It was never really discussed what would become of her. She went before her king, bowed and waited for him to address her.

"You have disgraced your people in so many ways. Not only did you impersonate a man, but you also lied to your superiors…especially your king! You can also add the act of treason onto your account too!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled from the side.

With a deep regretful sigh he said, "But our planet owes its life to you."

Pan jolted her head up when she heard this.

'He just said our…'

"And it seems that you have shown exceptional power through an unseen transformation that I have only heard of. With that said, I bestow the honor of nobility to you and your family."

Pan stood up once she heard this. This is what she had always wanted, to get out of the slums of the South City and to live lavishly among the rich. To go to a better medical school, get better medical attention for her father; take care of her mom and dad so they would never have to work again. But at the same time, she realized that she didn't want it.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I don't think I can accept your offer." She looked over daringly at her family afraid of what she would see. Instead of seeing shocked faces, she was met with proud smiles. 'I guess I did the right thing after all.'

"I thought that being nobility would make me happy. But now I see there is nothing that would make me happier than being home. There is nothing wrong with being a 3rd class warrior. The only wrong thing that could possibly happen is to be a 3rd class person. And that is something that us Sons just aren't." She bowed her thanks one last time, got together with her family, and flew to the South City – home.

* * *

The warm bed was enough to coax Pan straight home and not for the kitchen. Sure she was starving, but after sleeping on a cot and Freeza's ships bed, it just wasn't the same. There was nothing like your own bed. 'That has a great ring to it.' Pan nodded as she changed out of her uniforms.

She placed the tattered material against a chair and looked at it. This was the gift that Prince Trunks had given to her. It was the more feminine version of her male counterpart's uniform, but it also had the emblem of a high ranking officer. 'This is definitely a memory I will never forget.' She gathered her hair into a ponytail and hopped directly into bed. She sighed deeply as she felt herself sink right into the spot. She finally felt it…comfortable.

"PAN!"

'This can't be happening…no, no, no, no, no…' She groaned inwardly.

"Yes mother!" she yelled down hoping that would settle this situation faster.

"Shower and come downstairs right now young lady!"

"But mom…" She whined. Suddenly, she felt like she was eight all over again.

"Now!"

She muttered under her breath as she gathered her towel into her arms and walked into the bathroom. The steaming hot water wasn't such a bad idea though. Even though she had showered after the battle at the camp ground, she still felt a bit dirty. Taking out her flowery scented soap, she realized why.

"Ahhhh…"

* * *

She heard hushed talking from downstairs as she walked out of the bathroom.

'Who's down there?' She questioned. She continued her stride towards her room and saw an all too familiar cape.

"The Prince is here."

'Shoot…I said that so loud.' She cursed. 'Maybe he didn't hear.'

Sure enough, his stiff posture and his cape's movement was enough proof that he had heard her.

* * *

"Great, now what am I supposed to wear." She wondered as she looked at her closet. Everything she had to wear was probably more girly than the prince was used to seeing her in. Well, when everything she wore in the past week were blue leotards, anything that wasn't spandex was probably considered girly. She had to settle for something subtle. She grabbed a denim skirt and a nice crème colored blouse that accentuated her feminine curves.

"This will have to do," she murmured as she pinned her hair up to the side and added some make-up. She wanted to impress the Prince too.

* * *

She walked downstairs and was shocked at what she saw.

"Isn't this cape great Pan?" Goten questioned. Pan looked him over and realized that it had the Son emblem on it so it must have been a gift from the King. Although they were sticking to their 3rd class roots, the King still saw it fitting they be commanding officers of Vegetasai's army.

"My, why do you look all dressed up?" Videl smiled knowingly.

"No reason. It's been a while since I've gotten to be a regular woman and wear nice, feminine clothing and make-up. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no…not at all," Videl said with a smug smile.

"Mother, what is that smile on your face? I know what that smile is! You're up to no good!" Pan accused. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Just go answer the door Pan." Videl laughed.

"I'll find out what you're smirking about sooner or later mother." Pan said as she opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi…" she trailed off. She must've looked ridiculously stupid at the moment.

"Trunks! Come on in!" Videl welcomed as she invited the Prince in.

"I brought this," Trunks said politely as he handed Videl a cake.

"This looks wonderful, thank you Trunks."

"You invited him for dinner mom?" Pan questioned.

"Sure, why not? Come on in Trunks…I'll be in the kitchen if you two need anything," Videl wavered as she walked into the kitchen carrying the cake Trunks had brought over.

"Hi," Trunks said as he realized that Pan wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Hi…what are you doing here?"

"Here in your house or here in South City?"

"Both." Pan stated still not grasping the fact that he was here.

"I saw you guys have a nice swing in the front yard. Why don't we go there?"

"Okay," She said as she led the way outside.

* * *

She sat down on the swing unsure of herself. He was here, he must care about her. Or was he just here on business? Or was he here as a way of saying thanks for saving the planet? She wasn't sure.

"Is something wrong Pan?"

"Answer my questions," She said in a quiet voice as she looked up at him.

"Well, I'm here at your house because your mother invited me over for dinner. And I'm here in South City because you live here. But if I were to be brutally honest, I'd say the real reason I'm here is because…well…it's because…"

"Because what?"

"Because of you." He looked over at her expression to see if he could gather anything from it.

"Why me?" She questioned on the verge of tears.

"Because I love you Pan Son. 3rd class or not, you stole my heart. And that night we shared in Freeza's ship was the moment I knew that you were right…it did change everything."

"For the better or for the worst?" She questioned as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Better," he whispered as he wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I love you." A gentle kiss followed that gentle statement. Such passion was being transferred into such an innocent kiss.

She rested her forehead on his as he pulled away. "I love you too. But I don't understand, what's going to happen?"

"Well, that all depends on you," he said as he pulled away and held onto her hands.

"Dinner!" Videl yelled from the inside of the house. The moment got awkward there. Pan looked at Trunks and saw that he wasn't sure of what to do either.

"You hungry?" She questioned.

"Starved."

* * *

They sat in the living room that was littered with candlelight. The power had gone out again in the entire South City and instead of being embarrassed about this fact in front of her guest Pan just lit a few candles. Videl and Gohan had already retreated up to their room to give the two young adults privacy.

"I honestly don't know where to begin Trunks." Pan said somewhat scarcely.

"It's okay, you can call me Trunks."

She smiled. Reassurance was always nice in an awkward situation. "I know that lying to you was the wrong thing to do and I don't want you to think that that is who I am. I know that was probably the worst first impression I could have possibly made on you."

"Actually, the first impression you've ever made on me was at the Palace when you came to see my mother. Do you remember that? Trust me, nothing but goods thoughts." He winked.

'Damn you for being so cute,' she muttered in her mind. "Well the point is that I think it'd be best if you and I…well if we just decided to end this." Pan stated.

Trunks froze. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "But Pan…"

"No Trunks really…I want you to listen. You're the Prince and Future King of this planet and I am a 3rd class warrior. If we're going to make this work, I think we need to start from a proper beginning."

A sigh of relief escaped the Prince's lips. Not only had she gotten him good, but he swore that he had stopped breathing for a while.

"You okay?" She hinted with a smirk.

"I'll get you back for that one."

"I'd like to see you try." Pan said as she leaned in closer to him with that same smug look on her face. Trunks wasted no time and inched in the rest of the way to kiss her.

* * *

**7 months later**

She gazed daringly at the clock. She still had a few questions left to answer before her final would be complete and her summer vacation could finally begin. With her being busy at school and Trunks learning what was necessary from his father when it came to politics, they found little time to spend much time together. The vast distance from South City to the castle wasn't too much when flown, but it was a bit out of the way. And after a tiring day of school or work, that distance seemed increasingly difficult to travel. They settled for talking through mail when it wasn't possible to see each other as often as they would like.

Tonight was different. It was the royal ball where Trunks was to be crowned the new king of Vegetasai. Pan was excited for him. They had only been together for 7 months, but the time seemed to have flown by. There were times when her schedule allowed her to spend the weekend at the Palace or he spend the week at her parents house so the time constrictions weren't as bad as it seemed. It was bad, however, for two people who were in deep love.

The last question! How exciting! She realized that this was an easy extra credit question and quickly jotted down the notations necessary. Gathering her books and bag, she slapped her final down on the teacher's desk and walked out of the school to enjoy her summer.

* * *

She walked out onto the streets and greeted fellow classmates with smiles. She had received many gestures of thanks when she returned home from the siege. As soon as she got to her front door, she saw that it was littered with everything! From little flowers that had been picked to adorable thank you cards written from young children in crayon, it was all there. She loved it. She loved what she had done and that she had inspired her people. Generally, people wondered why a third class warrior wouldn't take up the King's offer of being nobles. But then again, these were the Sons. Once people realized who the offer was made to, it was obvious to see why one wouldn't accept it.

Pan quickly jumped into the air and flew home as fast as she could. She had so many things to prepare for before the big night. She had her gown that she still had to pick up, a hair appointment she was surely going to be late to, and a Prince that was waiting for her at the end of all this.

'Since when did I become such a girl girl?' She wondered as she touched down at the house. She quickly dropped her books onto her bed and looked around for he respectable family members.

"Hey honey, how was your final?" Videl asked walking into the living room.

"Good. Hurry mom, we're gonna be late for our hair appointment. Where's dad? Is he getting his tux already?"

"Actually, he's over at your uncle's."

"What are they doing there? Please tell me they're getting ready."

"Hey don't look at me. I just heard he was over at Goten's. Football I believe?"

"FOOTBALL!" Pan yelled. She jumped quickly to the phone and dialed the number in a heartbeat. After a few exchanged words with her uncle, she looked smugly over at her mother. "Don't worry, they're leaving now."

Videl smiled at her daughter. She grabbed her purse, looked around the small house to make sure that it was orderly before they were off to pick up their gowns.

* * *

Getting her hair done seemed like such an unnecessary luxury for Pan.

"I don't see why I can't just go like this and in a nice dress," she attempted to reason with Trunks. Of course he had to explain to her that people from all around the galaxy were coming, important nobleman, blah blah blah.

"Okay, okay, you win. Is boredom a scare tactic you learned from your dad?" She teased. Of course, a tickle fight followed that. They always did.

'Man, how much longer is this going to take!' She yelled into her own mind. She hadn't seen her mother yet, but she was sure that she was doing just fine. Pan glanced over at the pearly white dress to her left and the gloves that came with it. It was a gorgeous dress. Pan insisted that her and her family take care of their own things, but Trunks had managed to somehow take over that part.

'Damnit, he is getting better with his negotiating skills.' Pan thought as she just came to the realization.

"All done!" A voice cheered. Pan shook herself out of amazement and wanted to turn around and look in the mirror.

"Uh-uh, you must put the dress on first! We need to see what the entire ensemble looks like."

Pan's eyes died down as she realized that the moment she had dreaded was here, she had to put the dress on. She smiled uneasily at the hair stylists and walked over to the bathroom to change into the dress. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already 4:30. She still had to get back home, meet up with her family, and get down to the royal palace before 6:00! With that realization, she ran into the bathroom and quickly threw it on.

* * *

"Let's see it!" Videl said from outside. She had already been changed and ready to leave for the ball and she loved to be pampered. She had a massage, a manicure and pedicure, along with her hair and make up being done. She looked beautiful.

"All right, I'm coming out. But no comments!" Pan warned. She opened the door and stepped out into a white dress that just spilled everywhere. It was breathtaking. The beading had been done so intricately that it hadn't overpowered the dress, but only properly accentuated it. Her hair had been piled atop her head beautifully and her make-up was done in subtle earthly tones to bring out the natural colors in her skin. She looked radiant.

"Pan, you look beautiful. Look." Videl said positioning the girl in front of the mirror. Pan breathed in deeply as she braced herself for the unexpected. She was surprised to see a beautiful young lady looking back at her.

"I look so…different…" she murmured.

"You look beautiful Pan," Videl said coming up behind her. Pan looked over at her mother to say thank you but instead saw the clock.

"We have to go!" Pan yelled grabbing her belongings. She ran over to the phone, called her brother, father, and grandparents to meet her at the house so they could leave.

"We all set now?" Videl asked as she gathered herself together also.

"Yeah, let's get home so we can go already."

* * *

Pan had wondered why Trunks wanted her there so early. She was sure that a small reason of it was because everyone was so interested in seeing this Pan girl. How was it a third class had the ability to mesmerize a Prince? She had to be something special. And then, there was also the aspect that everyone was very interested in seeing just who defeated Freeza, the almighty Ice-jin. Pan was worried that this would make Trunks jealous or feel less of a man. But for other reasons, he couldn't have been prouder to have this woman by his side. Not to mention his father was also proud, in his own way, to have her in the family. Many were interested to hear the tale of how she achieved the transformation that many had attempted time and time again. Once, Pan had enough guts to ask the King about it. While everyone was away from the dinner table and it was just Pan and the king, she had inquired about it from him. He of all people would know what it was that happened to her.

"It's a transformation that only affects the purest of hearts."

"Why didn't my grandfather, uncle, or grandfather achieve it?"

"Because they went into the sieges for all the wrong reasons. Or so we think anyway. It's a complicated thing to explain, just be satisfied with what you've got." The King grunted. Pan smiled. She had so many other questions to ask, but she figured that maybe searching elsewhere was probably the best bet.

* * *

They had been in the carriage for a while and the castle was coming up. Pan was excited. She hadn't seen Trunks all week either because he was busy or because she was. This was going to be great!

* * *

She got out of the carriage first. She was met with a handsome purple-haired man with a tuxedo on. Her grin widened as she realized just how handsome he really was.

'And he's mine,' she rattled off in her head. She took his hand, kissed him gently and followed as they proceeded into the foyer where they would meet and greet all the guests that were coming.

* * *

Pan smiled mechanically again as another person attempted to chat things up between her and the prince. This was so boring. She looked over at her parents and saw that they were enjoying appetizers as well as the atmosphere and company of their family members.

'Lucky,' Pan thought unhappily.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Son," The man that had been talking to them said. He gently kissed her hand and walked on.

"That was the last, I promise," Trunks whispered to the small woman next to him.

"I'm glad. That has got to be the most spit I've ever collected on my hand," she comically stated. Trunks smiled down and leaned down to kiss her.

"Come on, let's go to the table. I think we're going to begin eating soon." At the thought of food, Pan's face lit up immediately.

"You owe me desert for this."

"I promise."

* * *

Dinner came and went with the same polite chatter. Pan and her family had joined the royal family in the front. Not just because Pan was Trunks' girlfriend, but just to the fact that it was the Son family that assisted in the ending of Freeza.

Vegeta stood and tapped his glass in a very classy manner. It was ironic. Through this man into spandex and armor and he was the world's most ruthless warrior. Throw him into a tuxedo and he was near a gentlemen. Pan now understood why this man was fit to rule their country.

"This night is to celebrate my son's coming into royalty. He has learned well and I couldn't have made a wiser decision in choosing who is fit to run this planet. With that said, I would like to introduce you all to the new King Trunks," Vegeta said as he took a seat and his son stood.

Trunks nervously stood up and took in the applause around him.

'That's odd, Trunks never gets nervous. He lives for this kind of stuff,' Pan thought eerily. She figured he was just nervous at having to take over the Planet and have to deliver a speech after Vegeta had just delivered his. That man did have a way with words.

"This has got to be the most momentous occasion in my life. Well, next to my birth, but you get my point," he said charmingly. Naturally, everyone in the room chuckled lightly. He looked over at Pan nervously as she smiled and silently encouraged him to go on.

"But there is something wrong. I can't accept the King's offer to rule Vegetasai."

Pan's mouth dropped. He had been wanting this since he knew he could become a king someday. She was hoping that this was another one of his charming jokes, but the look on his face was evidence enough to prove he wasn't joking.

"I cannot be a competent King to rule Vegetasai unless I have the perfect Queen."

'Queen? Is this his way of telling me he has an arranged marriage set up?' Pan queried in her mind. She was almost ready to get furious with him when she looked up and saw that he was looking straight at her.

"I want you, Son Pan, to rule alongside me as my Queen. From what I see, there is no one better for this position. You are perfect inside and out. You are the jewel that hid within Vegetasai's dirt. You are the reason why perfection exists."

She melted into a puddle. Her mouth failed to move, but the tears that coursed down her cheek were evidence enough of her answer.

"…yes," she sniffled. Trunks smiled his handsome, wide smile and placed the ring he had on her ring finger. Pan didn't even have the heart to look down at it; she knew that what Trunks picked out was extravagant and beautiful. Instead, she just jumped into his arms and kissed him. She ignored the fact that the women (and some men) in the room were glaring daggers at her. She didn't care. Right now, she felt her entire world fall completely into place. This was the beginning of the new Vegetasai.

* * *

**So, how was that? Not too bad, right? Let me know! Should I continue or should I stop? Hmm, let me know!**

_Christina_


End file.
